Room Service
by iOnlyWatchTheStars
Summary: Brittany needs help, so she calls on room service. G!P
1. Chapter 1

**A/N In reality, this story is already done in written form. I have finished it already because if I post, write over the weekend and post again, I'm pretty sure my hiatus problems will come up and I'll be lazy again. Hope you enjoy this fic because it will be here till the end :) ENJOY**

**Room**** Service**

**Rating: **M

**Pairing:** Santana/Brittany

**Summary: **Brittany needs help, so she calls on room service. G!P

**Warning: **I don't own Glee or Motta Hotel. Wish I did, but I can't.

**Chapter I: **Help, bring my bags?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"_Hello all! My name is Sugar Motta and it's my birthday today!"_

_It was Sugar's 22__nd__ birthday bash, and Brittany happily agreed to come with Quinn because she knew that all of Sugar's parties were the best-most amazing ones of all time. There was no questioning the fact that she went all-out on this celebration, delicious food, huge bodyguards, jaw-dropping give-aways and most of all, Sugar's very own… lottery of the year._

_Brittany always wanted to win that lottery because the prizes were to die for. Last year, a guy won it and was given loads of cash because, as Sugar put it, ''this year I didn't want to give-away anything cool because I hate the number 21, so I'll just go with money"_

_But even if she said that, the prize was still amazing. On her 18__th__ birthday, another guy was able to get free airplane tickets to see the world, with added cash of course. _

_Knowing Sugar, Brittany knew the girl loved the numbers 9, 18, 22 and 31. She never understood why but she knew, since she kept mentioning those numbers at least 5 times when they hang out and talk._

"_So, as always, daddy and I hold the one and only Sugar Sugar Lottery, that will enable any of you lucky pigs out there the prize of a life time! And since I love the number 22, and I am finally a 22, this prize is worth the many times you write your name down on a paper and throw it inside this fishbowl!"_

_Brittany stands awkwardly beside Quinn, trying to feign interest in the fact she so desperately wants to be the lottery winner._

"_Who do you think will win this year?" Quinn asks softly, leaning towards Brittany, trying to also hide her interest and excitement but failing so. _

_Brittany shrugs her shoulders and takes a deep breath—actually; everyone in the room takes a deep breath as Sugar places her hand inside the fishbowl and grabs a folded piece of paper._

"_And the lucky one is…"_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Santana Lopez freaking hates her job, sure, she gets to sleep in this super fine hotel and get satisfying meals from breakfast to dinner but she still hates it. She never expected to be working in a hotel at Hawaii, working her butt off every day because customers keep coming in and out within every hour. Hawaii is a popular place for tourists so it's no surprise.

Her main job here though, is to only attend the important guests because she's been working in this hotel for over 3 years that she's gotten the right to not attend to the sloppy, ungrateful ones. That's Lauren's job. So far, she's waiting idly for a high-class man or woman to come in and be their personal assistant.

"Santana, I got a call from Sir Motta!" Rachel, the hobbit-in-charge as Santana would like to put it, exclaimed, walking inside Santana's room wherein she was laying down on the bed, watching TV.

"And…?"

"And he wants to speak to you"

"Alright, just switch the call to mine." Santana said, shooing Rachel away who was only living right beside her, their rooms connected by the bathroom.

Rachel nods and enters her own room, placing the phone back to her ear and telling Mr. Motta that she would direct him to Santana at once.

The beeping sound of the telephone snaps Santana out of her TV-haze and moves to pick up the phone.

"Hello? Sir Motta?"

"Hello there Santana! How's my favorite Latina doing?"

Mr. Motta didn't treat Santana or any of the workers in Motta Hotel like trash, he was actually more like a friend or father to them since he was so kind and caring… and rich.

Santana rolls her eyes and giggles softly. "I'm fine Sir, and you? I heard it was Sugar's birthday today! Please send my regards."

"Will do, and I'm perfectly fine. Actually, I have great news!"

"Really? What is it about Sir?" I asked curiously, getting up from bed and hanging the phone in between my cheek and shoulder, rubbing my hands together and slowly gliding my way to the bathroom.

"Sugar's lottery winner will be coming this afternoon and I would love it so much if you were to be her personal assistant her entire stay at Motta Hotel! This person is a really close friend of Sugar's so it would be best if you treat her at the top's-best assistance"

Washing her hands on the sink, Santana smiles politely, even though Mr. Motta could not see her and says, "Of Course Sir, A friend of the Motta's is a welcomed guest of mine."

"Amazing as always Santana, anyways, I have to go. Sugar wants this new puppy and I swear, I've told her that 9 is enough!" he exasperates, making Santana chuckle and nod her head, Sugar was always the spoiled brat, not like Santana told Mr. Motta though, that would cost her to lose her job.

"Alright then Sir, Have a nice day"

"And so do you" and with that, they're conversation ended, leaving Santana to stare at her reflection in the mirror.

She was in such a trance when all of a sudden, a shriek is heard. Santana turns her body to the intruder, standing by the other doorway with her mouth hanging open.

"Like what you see?" the Latina smirks while rolling her eyes and jutting her naked hips.

Rachel shakes her head and sighs loudly. "It will never cease to amaze me how huge that – thing—"

"my dick—"

"please don't say it in public"

"It's just us,"

Ignoring Santana, Rachel continues, "—is, I mean, I don't mind you having _one_ but please, put on some shorts or pants or underwear! My eyes can only take enough"

"Aww come on Rachel, I know you have many wonderful, lustful dreams of your _kitty_ with my junk" Santana implies, facing her body back to the mirror and tying her hair into a ponytail with a wide smirk.

"I'll pretend you didn't just say that" sighed Rachel, walking to the other side of the twin mirror, beside Santana and started to rub cream on her face.

After a few moments of silence, Rachel couldn't take it anymore and ran inside her room only to return seconds later with pajama shorts in hand.

"I know you love to sleep with only a huge t-shirt on, but please put on something whenever you wake up and decide to walk around the place without a care in the world… I wonder sometimes why I even decided to be linked to your room"

Grabbing the shorts from Rachel's grip, Santana pokes her tongue out and puts it on. "Happy now? Geez, stop whining will you?"

Rachel responds by giving a smile and a firm nod.

"oh by the way Hobbit, why are you always so bothered and interested in my package?" Santana asks with a grin, leaving it at that as she goes back inside her room and closing the bathroom door shut before Rachel would start lecturing and rambling.

She did though, heard the distant and faint scream of Rachel saying, "Santana!" which made her chuckle.

"Hobbits will be Hobbits"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Still clad in pajamas, Santana exits her room and walks towards the kitchen, where she knows Puck would be there to give her a mind blowing breakfast.

Noah Puckerman, age 27, also known as Puck works as top chef in the Motta Hotel. He's a womanizer and even though Santana told him many times the reason why she wouldn't sleep with him because A) she's a lesbian B) she has a dick and C) she hates the Mohawk/ ''squirrel'' on top of his head, she thinks it made him look like a rooster, he never stops asking her to sleep with him.

It's futile though, Santana would rather than that get close to his naked body.

"G'Morning Lopez" Puck greeted without turning around, his back facing her. He has this ''Lopez'' instinct or radar that never fails him, He always knew whenever Santana is at his presence.

"What's for breakfast?"

"Gee, Thanks Santana! I'm fine, what about you?" he responds sarcastically, turning to her direction with a sly smirk.

"Great, thank you" Santana shots back, not bothering to say anything else as Puck rolls his eyes and continues to cook something on the stove.

"Anything interesting happened to you? We barely got to hang out with all the work we're having—I mean, _I'm_ having, you usually just lay down or have fun, _Ms. Assistant-only-attends-to-important-rich-bitches-and-asses" _he says, mocking her with a high-pitch tone.

Santana scrunches her face together and snorts. "No offense Puck, but that was kinda lame"

The chef grabs a plate by the right shelf and places the pancake on it before handing it to _Santana_. "It was wasn't it? _Shit_, I'm losing my game" he sighs, twirling the bottle of maple syrup on his hand then slamming it on the counter hard, making Santana flinch a bit.

"Woah, what're you trying to do? Break the table?" Santana growls, pissed at what he did.

"If only that could happen… anyways, well? My question?"

Puck wipes his hands on a clean towel before planking his elbows on the counter in front of Santana and leaned in, a brow quirked.

"Same things happen to me always. Find a hot chick checking in at the high-class villas or hotels, fuck them hard and pretend I don't know _shit._" She answers, shrugging her shoulders as if nothing.

"Damn, you must love your job"

No. No, Santana fucking hates her job. Everyone might think its fun being her but really, she wants to follow her dreams and become the person she wanted to be ever since she was a little toddler but sadly, she knows it will never happen. Society and government sucks and the only place she feels safe is at the Motta Hotel.

"Whatever, I'm heading back to take a shower and walk Megatron around the beach" she mumbles, sliding of the stool and stretching out her limbs.

"This early? I thought you walk him in the afternoons?"

"Not today, Mr. Motta called in and told me someone important is arriving the hotel later and stuff" she sighs, remembering the call.

"Oh, is it a she or he?"

"she"

"Gonna bang her Lopez?" he smirks, sending her a wink.

Santana laughs and shakes her head, a smile evident in her features as she grabs a loaf of bread by the 'dairy' tray and waves goodbye to Puck, but before she completely exits the kitchen, she glances over her shoulder and returns the wink.

"Depends whether she's hot or not"

As the Latina reaches her room, she goes to the far end and looks down at Megatron, her golden retriever, sleeping peacefully. Unlike Santana who got used to waking up early and take her time watching funny TV, Megatron absolutely hates it whenever she wakes him up in the morning, he would whine, bark then continue to sleep. Sure, Santana should just take the day off without a walk with her dog but honestly, she can't start the day without at least taking a walk with Megatron, so she sighs, cracks her fingers and pats Megatron on the head gently.

"Tron, buddy, wake up" she coos into his triangular ears, tickling the back softly, wishing it would help but sadly, no. Megatron didn't even move an inch.

"Come on bud, I need you to get up" she sighs, nudging him slightly harder. The dog was stubborn at times.

"Tron, if you don't get up right now, no meat for you later" she scolded, pointing her finger at the sleepy dog who didn't event flinch.

Sighing and knowing this would take long, Santana decided to bath first before trying to wake up the dog-again. It would cool her mind.

"You better be awake when I come back Tron!" she shouts over her shoulder, entering the bathroom and moaning in relief as the cold water washed through her skin delicately.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"I cannot believe you," Santana groaned, arms crossed and hair tussled up messily, her butt on the floor while glaring at Megatron who was licking his paw and stretching his back before taking a nap again.

After bathing and changing into denim shorts and a white blouse, Santana tried to wake up Megatron again, in which he jumped up and pranced on her, licking her face and cuddling further into her body. Santana laughed the whole time but became frustrated when she saw herself on the mirror. She'll need another bath… maybe,

So here she is now, sitting Indian-style on the carpet floor and shooting daggers at Megatron who was snoring lightly.

A thought came to mind, as she stood up, fixed her hair and washed her face then slowly took her steps towards the door while saying- rather loudly, "Guess I'll just find another dog who would like to take his time to walk with me"

And in a second came Megatron right in front of her face, leash on his mouth, his tail wagging back and forth.

Santana smiled and patted his head. "Good Boy, now come on" she says, shooing him out of the room and locking it shut. She bent down to check her shoelaces then stood up with Megatron in tow.

The worker's rooms were at the most bottom part of the hotel, under the entrance and main hall with all the people jostling about. So as Santana appeared through the elevator, it was no surprise to see the hall surrounded by endless amount of human beings, skate boarding around, sitting on the couches and reading magazines or news paper, playing with their dogs, or even just having boring conversations.

Stepping out of the elevator, Santana immediately sees Rachel by the counter in the middle of the hall, attending to the newly-came guests. She heads over to her and smiles.

"Hello there"

"Santana! What are you doing dressed like that? You need to start work! Someone might call in for room service and you know you're the one in charge for section A. Lauren, Rory and Joe can't take all sections A, B and C. They're only in charge of Section B and C, Santana!"

"Rachel, Rachel, Hobbit, stop talking! Geez, I'm just going to take a walk with Tron, okay? Only be out for an hour. You know I take walks everyday and besides! No one in Section A has ever called in early, they all wake up late!" Santana snaps, gritting her teeth.

Rachel quirks an eyebrow at her in reply and kindly excused the customer for a while, "Excuse me? Aren't your walks at around 12-1? It's just 10am! And even if no one calls in at that time, be lucky Lauren and the others take your shift just in case… they can't handle morning shifts! Apparently, for your information, Sections B and C customers wake up too early for your taste. Less in the afternoon!" she began to scold Santana, the stress of work getting to her.

"Can you just shut your mouth hole? Look, the 'important' guest will be here at that time and you know what I mean, don't you? I don't have to explain myself Rachel!"

"What? You don't need to accommodate her to the room! You know that's my job, why bother being here when she's checking in when your job is just to assist?"

"Because Mr. Motta told me so, okay! I'm going to be her personal assistant and he wants me there when she comes, so I'll be taking your job for just a tad minute. It's the lottery winner, alright? Are we clear of any confusion now?" Santana barks, getting annoyed.

The look on Rachel's face was priceless though, suddenly realizing it was her mistake, she sighs and nods, telling Santana to be safe as usual then returned to work.

"Rachel," she sighs... "Look at me,"

Excusing herself again, Rachel turns to Santana and hisses "What? Can't you see I'm working?"

"I know, Just, sorry… for making you pissed, you wouldn't listen but I still shouldn't have snapped like that when the only thing you were thinking of was others. Selfish thoughts right here" Santana says, smiling weakly while pointing to herself. She could never stand being mean or angry at Rachel, even if she's annoying, Rachel will forever be like a sister to her.

Smiling brightly, Rachel nods and shakes her head while giggling, slapping Santana playfully in the shoulder and said, "Alright, Forgiven. I'm sorry too for not understanding you, now go! You're wasting your time, the earlier you leave, the faster you'll come back"

And with that, Santana left, well, not before pulling Megatron to his feet since he fell asleep while she was bantering with Rachel.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_It was only a few more minutes until she would finally arrive at her destination._

"_Aloha, this is cabin crew Marsha, we will be arriving at our destination in a while, please make sure your seatbelts are in check and table is securely fastened. Thank you and Welcome to Hawaii"_

_A smile, sweet and small spread throughout her lips as she looked out the view on her window at the beautiful tropical-like island, her cat sleeping soundly beside her, seatbelt not needed. She thought after all, that cat's have 9 lives._

"_Hawaii here I come!" _

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

How she got into this mess, she did not know, okay, maybe she knows, but only a little! But hey, it wasn't her fault the guy was insulting her to no end. Something about a man with large boobs. Fucking shit.

"_Shit,_ you punched me!" he growled, covering his bloody and probably broken nose, while shuffling backwards since he was taken aback by the impact. The way he said shit made Santana roll her eyes.

"No '_shit'_ Sherlock" she hissed, pronouncing 'shit' his way, and earning a frown.

"What the fuck's your problem?"

"My problem? You mean what's yours!" she shouts, about to tackle him again when someone grabbed her from behind and restrained her from doing anything rash.

"Shh Santana, calm down will you?"

"Calm down? How can I fucking calm down if that guy" she says, pointing at him with fueled hatred, "called me a dude with large tits! That's freaking rude and insulting and disgusting" she spats, giving him the finger.

"…besides, you got boobs too, bigger than mine maybe!"

Santana could not understand why people would sometimes call her ''the man with boobs'' when in reality, men have boobs, right? _People and their stupid brains. _She thought.

"You know what would be better? Girl with a dick, you asshole. 'boob-ed man' makes no sense at all. Didn't you go to school? Or was your brain to small enough?"

"Santana, that's enough…"

"Yeah Santana, that's enough" the blooded nose man said, smirking.

"And you" the guy restraining Santana said, shooting him a glare, "you are never allowed to visit this bar again, hear me? Anyone who insults Santana is out"

The rude man just rolls his eyes in return and waved him off, "Whatever, the only drinks you make that tastes good are the orange juices"

Santana feels the arms around her tighten which made her even more frustrated and mad. "Don't you dare tell lies"

"I'm not lying honey, _the truth hurts and I'm just keeping it real"_ he shot back, grinning from ear to ear, making it sound more like it was intended for her rather than the person behind her.

"He's gone" Santana sighs, the arms slithered off of her and she turned to face Will, the bar keeper whose face was contorted in different emotions.

"You shouldn't have done that" Santana mumbled, chin on elbow as she leaned on the wooden table, no seats, just standing.

Will rolls his eyes and places his left hand down while the other on his hip, cocking an eyebrow at Santana. "You would have been to jail by now if you did anything more"

"Oh puh-lease, what I did is out of self-defense, he was in my territory and I had to do something" she shrugs, taking a long sip of bottled water, jogging with Megatron was tiring after all.

Speaking of Megatron, usually he'd bite the crotch of the person she was fighting with and scare him to death but sadly, Santana's buddy was fast asleep once they arrived 'Will's Chill' bar by the far end of the other side of the beach. He works here, a stand built up on the sand, making drinks for anyone in the beach who was thirsty and stuff.

"Santana don't take this lightly, what if he tells you on the police?"

"Really?" Santana gasps mockingly, making Will frown. "I doubt he'd do that and make the officers know he's been beaten up by a woman, most-likely, the 'man with boobs' freaking stupid" she mumbled with gritted teeth.

Will pauses and looks down for a moment before nodding. "You actually got a point there"

"Don't I always?" she smirked, chuckling, which died down when she sighed and tighten the grip on the water bottle.

"I just, why can't I just have one day? One day where no one would mention or talk or even TELL me about my package? Can't they give it a rest? It's always… ugh, every single fucking day, there's at least one person talking about it or making fun of me. And yeah sure, I can take them but seriously? I just want it to stop—"

Santana notices that she accidentally crashed her walls down and whipped her head to Will with wide eyes, expecting him to tease her but instead gave her a warm smile.

"No matter what happens, you're still you Santana, and you're different from everybody else" he says, smiling.

"Duh, of course I'm different" she replies, biting her lower lip when Will said,

"You know what I mean"

He heads back, behind the wooden table and starts cleaning the glasses and checking the beverages stacked on the shelf, not even bothering to dismiss Santana as she takes an inner moment and decides to head back to the hotel and get to work.

Sighing, she looks down at the sleeping dog and frowns, "Tron, don't make me tell you twice, I've already had a handful this morning" she groans, pushing herself off the wooden table and walking towards the direction of Motta Hotel with Megatron right behind her. He woke up once he sensed the dismay of Santana's feelings. He had what Puck had, the 'Lopez' instinct/radar.

What a morning.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

As Santana entered her room, she noticed a folded envelope on top of her desk. She picked it up and read through it. Inside contained all the information she needed for later when the lottery winner arrived. Time, Type of Car, Room, What to say and tell her, everything.

Then she remembered what happened a while ago and threw the letter away, frowning.

"My life will never be simple" groaned the Latina, burying her face on top of the pillow with Megatron by her side, sleeping—again.

She just wanted the looks, rumors and insults to stop.

Glancing at the digital clock that was hanging on the wall, she realized that she had about 20 minutes before 'important' lottery winner comes in.

"Time to get changed" she told herself, even though she had no power to get up.

She was about to sleep, close her eyes and get away from the world and her job when she felt a nudge in her butt. She propped herself up from the elbows and rotated her head to the left, where Megatron laid down on his tummy, staring at her.

"What?"

He perked his head up and faced it towards the bathroom, making Santana sigh irritably. Great, a dog is telling her what to do.

"No. I'll take a _nap"_ she stated, about to fall asleep when suddenly, someone's dragging her out of bed. She looked back to see Megatron on the floor, pulling her out by biting the end of her shoe.

"Ugh, fine! Just don't ruin my sneakers" she whined, getting up and heading towards the bathroom but not before glaring at Megatron who was making himself comfy on top of HER bed.

Santana was always and forever grateful to the website where she buys her underwear, they look normal, but really? They have super special cloth that make her look like she didn't have a dick at all whenever she wore really short skirts or shorts, it was fascinating to see the results and so she got all her underwear from there. She even became close friends with the owner, a guy who lives in Texas; he started this because his daughter was like Santana too but committed suicide because of cyber bullying. It saddened her to think someone would even think to kill herself without thinking about others.

Deciding to just change clothes and not take another bath, Santana got ready and smiled to herself or rather smirked to herself through the mirror. She will never get over the fact that even though it's a lame ass uniform, she still looked super hot.

The uniform consisted of a tight, hip-hugging black pencil-skirt that only ended right above the knees and a white long-sleeved buttoned-blouse with the Motta Hotel sign printed on the right collar, with a pin that said her name and black high-heels.

Brushing her hair to make sure it was okay, Santana fixed and checked herself one last time before getting out, rubbing Megatron's tummy goodbye then headed off towards the main hall. She looked at the clock inside the elevator; it's approximately 11:57.

Santana grinned and straightened her back, immediately flaunting her breasts and waited patiently right outside the door entrance of Motta Hotel.

11:58, 11:59, … 12:00 and right on time, a black limo rolled in.

The Latina put on her best smile and held her chin up high, walking down the steps and striding towards the passenger door of the limo which Brad, the entrance bodyguard, opened for her and the lottery winner inside that limo.

"Hello and welcome to Motta Hotel, I am Santana, your personal assistant for your stay in this hotel" she recited the words that she was supposed to say whenever an 'important' guest is to come at Motta Hotel.

An old lady probably 85 years old, came out and smiled—toothlessly? Is that even a word? She had no teeth after all. Just a few here and there, but all her front teeth are gone.

Santana was happy and sad at the same time. Sad because she was desperate to fuck someone new in Section A for once but knowing she can't have sex with grandma, it was saddening. Happy because the older the guest, the more they just sleep the whole entire day.

"Over here, I'll take you to your room."

"Thank you dear, but wait! Lucy!" she shrieked, making Santana cringe at the sound of her voice.

An orange cat jumped out of the limo and purred. Santana stared at it curiously and looked up to see the old woman smiling – toothlessly – at her.

"Is it alright if you carry Lucy on our way there? I don't want her to be carried to the room by someone I don't know" she asked groggily, it was the sound of old people indeed.

Santana smiled politely and bent down to pick up the cat when someone yelled, "Nana!"

A man about the age of 29 jogged towards them, placing a hand on the old woman, Nana's shoulder. He smiled and said, "Nana, our hotel is over there. Not this, we just stopped by to ask if you can go to the bathroom, remember?" he laughed, shaking his head.

The old woman was blank for a while when suddenly; she started to laugh—weirdly. "Oh right! That's right, uhm, pretty lady, is it alright if I can use the bathroom? I'm really bad at urine control so if you don't mind…?"

Santana wanted to laugh her skirt off but remained silent—a bit silent, she snickered from here and there.

"Not at all, Brad will assist you" she said, nodding to Brad who did as he was told and carefully led Nana inside the hotel.

"I'm really sorry about that" the man, she doesn't the name, said, smiling weakly. They never made eye contact yet nor did he take a look at her as he bent down and picked Lucy up. "she's quite forgetful—" he was interrupted by the sheer beauty of Santana, who was smiling forcefully, oblivious to his obvious leering.

"It's alright, my grandparents are like that too" she replied, the smile never leaving. It's her job to smile after all.

The man though, thought differently, and believed she was only smiling because Santana was fond of him. He gleamed at the thought.

"Really? Uhm, that's cool—"

"Sam! Sammy!" screamed Nana who was walking down the steps with the help of Brad.

"Yes Nana?" he said, not taking his eyes of the Latina, who turned around and smiled sweetly at Nana.

"The pee went away, let's go now. I don't want to waste any time" she huffed, thanking Santana and Brad one last time then entering the limo, Lucy jumping off Sam to land on Nana.

"So, I'll be going now, it's nice to meet you Santa-?"

"Santana. The pleasure's mine" she said, offering her hand.

Sam took it and grinned when he felt how soft her skin was. "Yeah, uh, bye" and with that he left to the other side of the car, but not before taking one more glance at Santana, who caught him and smiled.

_Just keep smiling,_ Santana thought.

After the limo drove away, Brad leaned in to her and whispered, "Don't you think he has rather large lips?"

Santana whipped her head at him and quirked an eyebrow, "who? Blondie?"

"yeah"

"I don't know, I was too busy looking at the cat that was sitting on his shoulder" she replies, shrugging her shoulders.

Brad nods and before an awkward silence is filled because Santana always felt weird around him, another limo came in and she hoped and prayed this is the right car because she hates standing outside the hotel.

As the limo parked in front of the entrance, Brad opened the door and out came another cat, a super large one in fact that made Santana's eye bulge, she almost thought it was a baby bear.

"Thank you" came a soft, angelic voice that snapped Santana out of her bear-cat-haze to the opened-door of the limo.

Brad gave way and all of a sudden, Santana felt her breath hitch and thought that something got stuck in her throat because a tall, beautiful, blonde-goddess stepped out of the car in all her glory, wearing shades, too tight jeans and a pink tank top which Santana believe was a size smaller for her. She could practically see her bra already.

The woman pulled up her shades to reveal bright, shining blue eyes that immediately made eye contact with Santana.

"Lottery winner" Santana wasn't supposed to say that, but it came out of nowhere.

Lottery winner smiled and nodded her head once before stepping forward and invading Santana's personal space, smirking.

"I need help with my bags, room service please?" angelic voice asked.

It's not exactly 'room service' for that kind of help, but you can say, on the last day of your stay in the hotel you need help with your bags, so yeah, you call room service for help in that… Santana decided to not debate on that instead, it was futile with such a beauty in front of her eyes. Has God done this wonderful moment to her?

"R-Room service will be right up to help you with that" Santana stuttered, failing to keep her cool.

The Latina began to think that maybe she doesn't really _hate_ her job.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: Hi! Thanks so much for the reviews, I decided because of that... i'll be updating earlier than a week than usual :) My Roommate's Twin will be up by tomorrow or the next day. Thank you! And sorry, I really want to reply to all your reviews but I'm in a hurry right now so enjoy reading and yeah!**

**RE-UPLOAD for me to reply reviews! hehehe**

**Rainezeik: HOLY SHIT. can this be real? Have the Rainezeik reviewed my story? Wow sorry I'm just really loving your story the FLOWER four and I can't believe you're reviewing my story right now. I hope you'll love this story as much as I love yours! hahah huh? does that even make sense?**

**Guest, Brittana for life, S, definitelyalopez, blueskkies, manatees-have-thick-skin, LordTIsAG, helen2110, thiee, Rtarara, Karabearr32, permanentmark, love: Thank you so much for thinking this idea is amazing! that I'm off to a great start :) and for liking it, hope you'll all be reading until the end too! xx Can I just marry all of you? Seriously, so happy right now hahaha just kidding but still... lol! Don't stop reviewing please :( love love love!**

**Guest: wahaha you really think so? I think I should still polish my writing skills. But yeah, here's the update! please don't kill me lol :( thanks so much!**

**GStarrahxx72: i wish it's going to end up to be one hell of a story! Sorry, I don't get your question :( huhu don't hate! thanks so much!**

**SnixxUnicorn: She isn't exactly going to be a player here... hehe :) sorry for the let down but it's true huhu don't kill me. thanks so much!**

**Yozora1417: HeYa!- I see what you did there. Haha thanks so much! looking forward to your reading? WHAT? that doesn't make any sense.**

**Guest: thanks so much! yes, GP Santana totally rocks and makes me feel...things. hahaha lol jk!**

**to the many anonymous reviewers: hilarious i swear. can't stop laughing. hey i just met, oh yeah, Guest-THOR yes i get what you did there hahaha**

**ENJOY! -again ahhaha! hoping for a review :)**

**Room Service**

**Chapter II: Help, with the TV please?**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Awesome" Lottery winner gleamed, her white, sparkling teeth flashing from the big smile she was holding.

Santana had to bite her lips to control her emotions before anything embarrassing would happen and she would be teased at by not only Rachel, who would find out by Brad, but also by the Motta Family and the crew working here, and she cannot take that.

"Well then, while Room Service will pile in your bags, shall I escort you around the hotel first?" Santana asked kindly, rubbing her clammy hands together then placing it back to the sides of her body, a nervous smile forming on her lips as she tries to keep her cool.

The blonde-goddess nods her head and turns around to face Brad with a gentle expression. "Please take good care of Lord Tubbington, he hates it when the first people he meets are mean. If you're lucky, he might bite you in the leg as a sign of friendship!" the lottery winner quips, giggling softly at Brad's reaction to what she just said.

Santana tries her hardest not to erupt laughing at the randomness of the blonde's comment but fails slightly as she snickers instead.

"What's so funny?"

The Latina clenches her jaw, stands up straight and coughs, trying to regain control and bows. "Sorry, I was lost at the moment" she apologizes.

"No! Don't do that, Miss…" the blonde squints her eyes to try and read Santana's name tag which doesn't go unnoticed by the Latina as she fixes herself and takes a deep breath.

"Santana, Santana Lopez"

"…Miss Lopez, I was just wondering what made you laugh so cutely" she husked, winking at Santana deadly with a lick of her lips.

"I—Uhh, Err—"Santana could not form any words as the confident woman inside herself disappeared and emerged a fragile, shy girl starting kindergarten instead.

Lottery winner smirked and took a step back, giving Santana her personal space once again, making the Latina take a breather.

"W-Will you please follow me then?" Santana asked, gesturing for the blonde to enter whilst holding the door for her.

The result she gets is another big and flashy smile from the lottery winner which probably made Santana smile wider even more.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Welcome to Motta Hotel, Again, I am Santana Lopez and I will be your personal assistant for your whole stay here." The Latina introduced charmingly, waving her right hand for emphasis around the main hall.

"This is the Main Hall or Lobby. The one in charge here is Rachel Berry, who is currently attending to some new customers right now."

"I love her hair" the blonde comments, fingers holding her chin curiously.

Santana sends a bewildered look at her and shrugs. _That's a first._

"Well, she practically takes a bath for more than an hour, putting different kinds of shampoo" the Latina scoffs back in return, rolling her eyes when all of a sudden she's fully aware of what she just said and immediately covers her mouth, blushing furiously.

"Oh my g-, I mean, I'm so sorry!" she apologized, bowing down with eyes tightly closed. "I—I didn't, I wasn't supposed to say that"

Before the winner could say something though, Santana straightens up and walks towards the front desk, muttering a quiet ''follow me''

"Why hello Santana" Rachel beamed as the guest she was just talking to left with an employee.

Santana replied by nodding her head. "Hey, uhm, this is the lottery winner…" The Latina suddenly remembered she didn't ask the name of the blonde, making her mentally slap herself for being stupid.

The lottery winner, sensing whatever Santana was feeling, jumped in and outstretched her hand politely. "…Brittany Pierce. It's nice to meet you Rachel"

Rachel gladly shakes the offered hand back and looks between Santana, whose face was scrunched up angrily then to Brittany, who was gleaming like a kid who received a Christmas present from Santa Claus. "Likewise" she replies with a grin.

"Anyways, Rachel, May I have the key card of Ms. Pierce?"

Santana waits patiently for Rachel as she scrambles on the tip of her toes to try and reach the key card that was hanging on the top shelf. It was pretty obvious that Rachel's height could not match it at all, good thing there was a stool that always helped her out but Santana, feeling annoyed and worried about Rachel, ducked under the furniture and raised her right hand up to snatch it out of its cubicle.

Rachel glanced at her suspiciously and folded her arms together. "Uhm, Thank you?" it sounded more like a question as to why she did it but Santana ignored it nonetheless.

"I'll be going now, Bye Rachel"

The small brunette smiled and bowed politely. "Have a wonderful evening Ms. Pierce. Santana" she says, nodding to the Latina professionally.

"You too!" beamed Brittany, who was now following right behind Santana as they leave inside the elevator.

Before the machine would take them to the 2nd floor, Santana caught a glimpse of Rachel's mischievous grin that made her gulp and shake her head as the metal doors closed together.

She is so going to get a horrible tease out of this. Never had she ever helped Rachel with her problems on 'reaching' the key after all.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"This is the 2nd floor; it mostly contains all of the amusement and activities of the hotel. Like the swimming pool, arcade, theatre, mini-golf, chess, fitness area and my all time favorite, the spa" Santana smirks, remembering all those wonderful and _sexy_ moments in that spa room. She ignored the twitch of her hard-on at the memory.

There was never ever a time where in she wouldn't be called in by her 'guest of honor' to help massage her back or have some _fun _in the private rooms. She did have such magical hands.

Brittany looks around the enclosed hall with a quirked eyebrow. "Uhm, where is it exactly?" she asked, trying to spot any of what Santana said but only saw walls.

The Latina chuckled and pointed her finger towards the signs that showed the directions to where should a person go so that she or he would arrive at their destination. You could tell by the arrows that were printed by the words.

"Over there, each fork will lead you to somewhere." She explains, showing Brittany the different paths, left, right and middle.

"In some forks, it will lead you to another separated route. Because we can't possibly have like 5 passageways, that would be too unnatural." Santana says, giggling at the process.

Brittany suddenly bounces on her step and squeals. "Something like those treasure hunting movies where there are 5 holes and they had to pick which one will lead them to the safe place?"

The Latina nods whilst smiling widely. Never has she ever met a person with this much of an imagination. "Exactly. This is a hotel not a treasure hunt movie" she agrees, winking. The memories of her past actions giving her confidence.

She also doesn't miss the small pink flush Brittany turns into as the blonde tucks her chin down.

"Moving on," she continues, coughing. "In the first fork, you'll see that it leads to the areas 'arcade', 'mini-golf' and 'chess'. The chess and mini-golf area are in one room, separated by two glass walls while the arcade gets it own room." She states, gesturing her hands from here and there.

"The second, 'middle' fork that is right in front of us, leads to the theatre. Our hotel hosts a gathering wherein any guest can watch a movie that we randomly play if they get a seat—"

"Wait, you have a movie theatre?" Brittany interrupts in awe, mouth agape.

Santana nods enthusiastically. "Yes, if you haven't already known, the Motta Hotel is one of the best hotels out there—in the entire world! Mr. Motta is very rich and could even add a zoo in here if he wanted to" the Latina exaggerates, making Brittany's eyes widen even more.

"I'm a really close friend of the Motta's and especially Sugar –and I know that they are president-rich but I've never been to any of their hotels and I must say, I'm _surprised_. They can seriously put a zoo in here?" the blonde was probably letting her guard down, Santana noticed. Just a while ago, she was so tall and mighty that sent shivers the Latina's back, Brittany practically oozed _sexy, proud and hot._ But now, Santana seemed more comfortable.

"I was like you too when I started working here"

They smile at each other for a while until Brittany's genuine smiling turns into smug smirking as she caught Santana's eyes shifting downwards to her chest.

"Hmm,_ what's next?"_ Brittany husked, snapping Santana out of her boob-gazing.

Instead of apologizing, she continued on. There was no point after all, she apologized enough for the day.

"Ahem, yes, well, the last one leads to the spa and pool, they are also in the same room except separated by a wall." She finishes up, adjusting the collar of her top.

"Do you want to take a look at them?" Santana suggested, already walking towards the first fork but was stopped when Brittany placed an arm on her shoulder. Again, it sent absolute_ shivers_ down Santana's spine.

"No, it's okay, I'll do that another time.. but how about we go to my_ room_ now, _shall we?"_ the blonde whispers in a raspy tone, making the Latina take a huge—as in _huge gulp_ of air. She was happy enough that Brittany couldn't see her face right now because the girl was behind her.

As the blonde emphasized the words '_room'_ and '_shall we'_,Santana could already feel the special underwear she's wearing begin to hurt because something's definitely growing hard down there. Usually, the Latina would always keep her cool. She practiced really hard on controlling the emotions her penis would have, in order for the Latina to not give away her true identity. It was okay from the start when Brittany was just smirking and grinning deviously, sometimes winking at her. But now that she's imagined what she could_ really_ do to Brittany that would make the blonde go wild, she cant help but curse herself for not having _that_ much control. The special underwear could only last _a bit_ longer.

The perks of having a penis.

"Uhm, yes, of course. You must be really tired from your flight and it's only right to take a rest" she rants, walking to the elevator and pressing the UP button, not noticing Brittany's giggling and snickering.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"So, here's your room. A big one that consists of a large bathroom, a king size bed, your own personal kitchen—not too big not too small. En-suite closet, living room that has a flat screen TV and the best sofa out there in Hawaii and the best of all, a beautiful balcony that shows the prettiest view of Hawaii too" Santana says while they walk around the place, Brittany's face completely in awe.

"Well, that's about it. If you need any help or room service, make sure to call me. Press the button '0' twice in the telephone and it'll ring me up." The Latina ends with a broad smile, seeing Brittany nod and head over to the balcony, opening the glass door and stepping out with a gasp.

The blonde fell in love with the view from up here. It was so beautiful, that it made her almost forget that Santana was waiting for her to respond. So, with one last look, she goes back inside her room and smiles at the Latina.

"I'll be sure to do that. Thank you so much Santana" she thanks the Latina with outmost gratitude, walking over to her and giving Santana a very much needed 'bear' hug.

Santana stiffens for a moment before relaxing and returning the hug, _something_ twitching slightly as she feels the blonde's smooth skin beneath her fingertips. The woman was wearing a super-short tank top after all.

As they let go, Brittany offers her a last smile before Santana leaves. The Latina bows down and waves back friendly, eliciting a laugh from the blonde-goddess. But before the door would completely close, she suddenly barges right back in and shyly hands over the key card to Brittany, forgetting all about it a while ago.

"Sorry, I forgot to give this to you. You're room 415 by the way" she mumbles, scratching the top of her head. All professional side of her gone in a flash.

Brittany accepts it and they go their separate ways. Well, Santana goes her separate way, downstairs to her own room.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck" Santana grumbles stubbornly, rushing inside her room and slamming it shut with a loud bang.

On her way down, she couldn't help but play with her hands a bit, closing and opening them as if to try and get that feeling of smooth skin again but sighed sadly as the feeling got away sooner that she thought. Then she imagined what she could do to that wonderful skin, kiss it good, leave some marks, lick it hungrily maybe. At all the thoughts inside her head and at the ping of the elevator she looked down to see a bulge in her skirt, which surprised her very much. This never happened to her. The special underwear was supposed to be un-breakable—not literally.

Santana was so embarrassed at herself for even thinking that when she just met the woman only a few hours ago! Sure, she messed around with hot women the first day they checked in but somehow, she felt different.

So she's here now, inside her room, her face scrunched up in frustration as she notices that the bulge wont go away. Santana knew she had to do something. A penis is _totally _different from a vagina.

As she heads towards the bed, she catches sight of a pink paper stuck to her mini-fridge. Santana grabs the said paper from where it stuck and read whatever was written on it aloud,

"_Hey Santana, Just thought I'd give Megatron a walk since he begged me too for my break. There's vegan food in the fridge if you're hungry and Lauren's taking the front desk for me instead of you since I know you're busy with the important guest. Make sure to let her feel welcome and special here. See you later at dinner and be nice. DO YOUR JOB WELL. _

_Xoxo Rachel"_

Wow, even Rachel's letters are long; Santana thought it was only her speaking—oh well. She also ignored the fact that Megatron wanted to walk with Rachel and not her today since she knew the dog loved Rachel too. Maybe they were meant to be together, the dog wouldn't understand Rachel's rambling and Rachel wouldn't get offended by the dog either. Funny.

Santana looked down to see if the thought of Rachel and Megatron committing bestiality would dis-erect herself, but sadly, nothing happened. Still the same bulge.

"Ugh, stupid dick" she cursed madly, throwing the pink paper wherever and stomping her foot irritably on the carpet floor. She stayed silent for a while but finally decided to give in.

"Fuck it" she groaned, locking two of her doors- just in case Rachel comes back early—then removed her skirt and underwear, sighing in relief as she felt the cold air past through her hard-on.

Santana moaned as she leaned back on the wall and stared down at her dick. You could say 7 inches was big enough to masturbate with, so she flopped herself on top of her bed and groped her dick with her left hand, groaning in pleasure at being touched.

The Latina started to pump her hard-on, up and down then twisting the tip with a satisfied moan. She then imagined Brittany lying down, all naked and ready to take her. She moaned some more as she felt pre-cum ooze out of her.

She imagines playing with perky rough nipples, biting it and loving the way the blonde beneath her moans in pleasure.

"Mhmm, yeah…louder" Santana gasps, squeezing her dick as she imagines herself toying with Brittany's clit, pinching it and rubbing it furiously, earning a cry from the blonde as she arches up from the bed, accidentally making the Latina's fingers—two of them—slip inside her.

Santana moans at the thought of entering her, feeling her. What more if she fucking entered her with her cock instead of fingers? That would be heaven to the Latina.

"Yeah, cum for me" she rasped, thinking of Brittany's face all sweaty and scrunched up from the Latina's handy work.

As the imagines Brittany coming down from her high, Santana too starts to cum. She looks down to see her dick covered with her cum. She moans and smirks smugly, snatching a tissue paper from the night stand and started cleaning herself when all of a sudden, her phone rings.

Santana picks it up with her still half-naked body. Her mouth waters when she notices the voice that called her. It was the woman who she just thought about while masturbating. Brittany.

"Hello, _Room Service?_ I need help with the TV please" the blonde on the other line husked, earning another twitch from Santana's 'junior'.

"Wh-What seems to be the problem?" she asks, subconsciously groping her dick again as she starts to pump herself, … whilst listening to Brittany's voice.

"Well, why don't you just _come _up and see it for yourself? It's _hard _to explain"

Santana doesn't know why but she somehow whines into the phone as she heard the words _come _and _hard_. It made her pump harder and faster, she knew her breathing probably sounded erratic, but Santana didn't care anymore. She needed release.

"Is something wrong?" she hears Brittany ask, the blonde probably heard her whine.

"Y—No, nothing's wrong, I was just uh—on my way up there now" she gasped, squeezing her dick _hard._

The Latina couldn't believe she was fucking herself whilst taking to someone who needed room service in the phone. It was insane and nothing like this happened to her before.

"Awesome. See you" and with that, the line gets cut and so does she cum.

"Urgh" she sputters, taking a few seconds to calm herself before looking down to see her telephone covered in her _seed,_ as well as some parts of the desk. She frowns and mentally punches herself.

She then decided to clean it later and head up first because Brittany was a very important guest and she cant let the blonde down. So, after putting on a new set of special panties and skirt, Santana closes her room door and heads up to the 4th floor with a sigh.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Santana knocks on her door thrice before she's finally let in by Brittany, Brittany who is wearing what she wore a while ago except for the lack of jeans. The Latina freezes as she examines the blonde's lacy underwear.

"Oh hey there! Come in, I'll just get something." Brittany greets rather suspiciously, an evil smirk evident on her lips. Santana prays to the gods for the underwear to work well right now because she could already feel something tighten and she's only been in the blonde's presence for fucking two minutes!

As the blonde turns around to head over somewhere, Santana's eyes almost pop out of its sockets as she stares at Brittany's _barely_ covered ass with lust. The only cloth covering her butt is the one stuck in between, it looks like she had a wedgie but Santana dares to complain about Brittany's obvious lack of clothes. She can't do that, not while it's displayed right in front of her.

The Latina enters hesitantly and closes the door, hands intertwined together as she waited for instructions. Her mind goes to Brittany's ass again and she groans in frustration.

"Want some popcorn?" the blonde kindly offers, the smirk never disappearing as she hands over a bowl of buttery popcorn inside, the other hand placed firmly on her hip.

Santana shakes her head and smiles weakly. "N-No it's fine, uhm… your TV problem?" she stutters, trying her best not to look down and admire the blonde's never-ending smooth legs.

Brittany's smirk even widens if possible and takes a piece of popcorn inside her mouth, not forgetting to lick her buttery lips seductively and finish it with a pop, her lips looking more luscious and delicious to Santana as she stares at it dreamily. The Latina snaps out of it as Brittany turns around once again to the TV, swaying her lips invitingly in the process.

"Sorry about what I'm wearing. I hate putting on too much clothes when I'm just going to stay 'home' anyways." She states, plopping down on the white sofa and staring at Santana with dark eyes.

The Latina responds by nodding. "I-I understand, besides, we're just girls right? No biggie" it was more like she said it to herself rather than replying to Brittany, who chuckles.

"Uhuh, _just girls"_ the blonde agrees, eating some more popcorn which Santana seriously wants to throw away because Brittany's chewing on it like it's some kind of sex toy. _Shit,_ imagine that being her hard-on instead…

Santana shivers at the thought and cowers away, distracting herself by looking elsewhere.

"So, what's wrong with the TV?"

Brittany shrugs her shoulders in response, never tearing her gaze from Santana and begins to chew again—seductively.

"I don't know. It just won't turn on"

The Latina nods her head and presses her finger on the carved SWITCH button. The TV is touch screen after all but sadly, nothing happens.

"What the—I'm pretty sure Rachel told Kidney to fix this" Santana mumbles to herself, scrunching her face in confusion. Kidney was their janitor/repair man. He was weird but talented.

"Hmm? Did you say something?" the blonde quips from where she sat, earning a reassured smile from Santana,

"No, just hold on a sec, I'll check what's behind it." She informs, standing up and pushing the desk that was placed under the hanging TV a bit away so she could have space to look through it. Santana bends down and inspects all the wires; they all seem to be connected. Nothing wrong with that. She scratches her head and scans more carefully until she notices the unplug plug.

"I see" she gleams triumphantly, leaning back to tell Brittany what was wrong when all of a sudden she is met with boobs. Like literally, her face was squished in between them.

"Oh sorry" she hears the blonde mumble, taking a step back to see Santana's completely flushed face.

The Latina gulps and takes a deep breath. It almost felt like being smashed together by a marshmallow. Her boobs are that soft.

"So, waddya see?" Brittany hums, her position slightly leaning forward with her hands on her knees, looking at Santana with some curiosity and … smug attitude?

"The TV's just not plugged. No big deal. Kidney must have forgotten about that"

The blonde nods and stands up straight, stretching her arms up in the process, making the pink tank top ride up higher, showing more skin to Santana whose mouth drops open in awe.

"Cool, sorry I didn't notice that. I'm pretty bad at TV stuff"

"It's okay, I understand" Santana says simply, reaching out and successfully plugging it on the socket with a happy smile on her face, wishing it would distract her from goddess body over there.

The Latina stands up and switches the TV on from the remote. And all at once, the screen flashes and on comes Tom and Jerry in view.

Brittany claps her hands together and crushes Santana unto a hug, repeatedly thanking her before letting go.

"Thanks ! I'm so sorry for even bothering you… I mean, I should've checked instead of thinking the TV was broken. Silly me." Brittany frowned, ducking her head and taking a sip of water that Santana wondered when she got it.

Santana shakes her head and giggles. "Nah it's alright. I've done with worse"

Before Santana could leave again, the TV suddenly sparks and the screen goes into a blur.

"What the—" was all she can say until Brittany interrupts her by squealing and jumping into the Latina's arms, clutching onto her neck tightly.

Santana, surprised by the sudden action, was not able to catch her properly which ended for both of them to fall down on the couch, Brittany still in her arms and the sound of breaking glass eluding their ears.

After a few seconds, Santana then realizes that she's probably holding Brittany's right boob and gripping tightly on the blonde's super smooth legs which made her let go and transfer her to the other side of the couch, wondering if ever Brittny felt something poke her barely covered ass.

"Shit what was that?" Brittany mumbles, sitting up from her spot.

Santana gulps, staring at Brittany's arched body with her ass on full display and turns her head to the sparking TV.

"Some-Something must have happen. I-I can't handle this sort of stuff—uhh, sparking TV's. So, I'll call Kidney in to fix it. Is that alright?" Santana suggests meekly after the sparking have stopped and the TV's just letting out some smoke.

Brittany nods, biting her lower lip and showing an emotion that says 'what the fuck did I do' which makes Santana a bit curious but shrugs it off nonetheless.

"But before I call him in .. uhm.. would it be okay if you put in some more clothing?" the Latina blushes, shifting her weight on the sofa. "I-I mean, he's pretty crazy so I don't want anything bad happening to you" she quickly adds, fumbling with her fingers.

"I promise to change once you leave" Brittany vowed, coyly winking at Santana.

The Latina immediately brightens up. "I'll be gone now" she says, smiling.

"Mhmm, thanks so much for coming over to help me" the blonde replies, smirking smugly.

"N-No problem."

Santana then notices the shattered glass shards on the floor and immediately goes near it, warning Brittany to back away a bit.

"Wait, I'll clean that first" she says, grabbing something from the kitchen then returning back to see Brittany cuddled on the couch, all adorable looking. She walks over to her and offers a glass of water.

"Here, umm… I found the pitcher and glass on the counter and was wondering if you wanted some?" Santana asks, smiling shyly. Brittany's glass did break when she got shocked by the sparking TV after all.

Brittany stares at it before nodding, her right hand reaching out to take the glass when it suddenly bumps the bottom part, making it tip and almost fall if not for Santana's reflex. She grabs it, but fails to save the water from falling on the blonde who squeaks at the coldness of it.

Slowly opening her closed eyes, Santana peeks through and almost faints at the scenery before her. Brittany's see through-pink tank top was definitely SEE THROUGH. Santana could see her lacy bra and obvious cleavage. The sight before her was too much and she did everything in her will power to look away and say,

"I am so, so so sorry"

"No, that was… my fault" assured Brittany, standing up fully to Santana's view wherein she gulps and bites her inner cheek, not noticing the wide grin the blonde-goddess was sporting.

"I'll go get … find a tissue and more… more water" Santana mumbles to herself, wanting nothing more than to slap her face when a smooth hand grips unto her wrist, halting her from any kind of movement.

Brittany leans in and slowly-but sensually- gets the upside-down glass from Santana's clammy hand and steps back, chuckling.

"Don't worry, I'll do that. It's not a big deal" she says, passing across Santana without failing to _of course,_ bump the curve of her breast against Santana's shoulder, making her whimper.

The Latina sighs in sexual frustration, asking the gods why this happened to her before moving to the cleaning supplies by the desk to start working.

Santana starts to sweep the shards unto the dustpan and bends down to pick up some really small ones with a clipper that's packed inside the safety kit of her pocket. Snatching the last shard and throwing it inside the closed dustpan, Santana notices something in front of her. Curious, she crawls closer and spots a wire that's connected to the TV. She sees the wire has a small cut, like someone slashed it a bit and dunked water. She looks down to see a small puddle of water on the floor, giving the impression that someone _definitely _spilled something. It was a direct hit.

Then it hit her.

'_Pretty bad at TV stuff' _my ass, Santana thinks to herself, shaking her head in disbelief. She stands up, sees Brittany has returned with a _new _tank-top and asks her if she has a small towel which she replies after a few seconds, probably distracted at something—someone? And says she'll get it instead.

So Santana waits and when the blonde returns she quietly thanks her and goes back to work. Thinking she should clean it to save the blonde from trouble of being asked by Kidney why was the wire and floor wet just because Santana wants to.

"Alright, all cleaned up. I'll just throw this and call Kidney so I guess you can stay anywhere but the TV, don't want you to get burned or sparked or anything" Santana says coolly, adjusting her hands from holding all three things—sweeper, dustpan and wet towel.

Brittany goes closer to her and tries to get the sweeper from Santana but due to instinct, the Latina backs away and shakes her head. "Nuh-uh. This is my job. Your job is to have fun in your stay here in Motta Hotel" Santana says, smirking.

"Bu—"

"No Buts Ms. Pierce. Now, have a pleasant evening." Santana ends, smiling wide and assuming it was probably around 7pm already.

The blonde gives a regretful and sad expression for a while until the Latina gives her a pointed look which earns a shake of a head from Brittany.

"Fine. But the next time something like this happens, I'll help you, okay?"

"No promises. Bye Ms. Pier—"

"Brittany. Please, call me Brittany"

Santana smiles even wider. "Goodbye Brittany. Oh and congratulations on winning a stay at Motta Hotel"

She did forget to tell her that the whole day.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Entering back inside her room, Santana heads inside the bathroom for a bath and strips off of her clothes when she looks down and notices her dick tightening more at the mental image of one. wet. lottery winner.

_Fuck you, dick._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Please Review!**

**All mistakes are mine.**

**notice the change in the a/n up there.**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I just wanted to say sorry about the re-upload from last chapter. If I pissed anyone off due to the fact it wasted your time in alerting your e-mail, I am truly sorry. Hope you forgive me, it won't be happening anymore. People make mistakes and with mistakes we learn from it to avoid doing them again. Again, really sorry.

**82996 - Haha, I always smile when I write stories so I know exactly what you mean right now. She is a tease! Like 'major major'. don't worry too, they're will be more**

**Guest- ;-)**

**IzaGleek- Glad you are! haha i love your description, 'naughty fun'. lol, here it is! hope you'll love it ! xx**

**Lay- here's your update! glad I got you hooked on my boat ;)**

**definitelyalopez- again, i love your username…. hahha isn't she such a tease? thanks for loving it! i love you ;) here's the update!**

**Brittana for Life- omfg- here it is! i can't wait for your support too! haha love ya!**

**supersickkk- YOU ARE AWESOME. i'm excited as you are! hihi :") i love that she did that too, it's all about the teasing and not the pleasing-lol**

**Yozora1417- haha glad I can make you smile honey! she totally is, hehehehe no-thank you for reviewing-woah sweets me.**

**GStarrahhxx72- thank you so much! hope you didn't wait to long ;) love love xx**

**ttandme69- eager to be in your service. hehe. thanks so much! mwah mwah**

**Guest- whoever you are… thanks for making me roll on the floor and laugh like a freak. hahahah thanks for the reviews! too awesome for my life you are. you rock! hahah yes… Brittany's such a such a such a tease.**

**Munchkin licker- i'm sneaky-whut? doesn't make sense. haha yes she is definitely sneaky and tease-y! lol thanks xx**

**SnixxUnicorn- no no, it was my fault for not understanding, if you want to ask again you can :) i'm open to anything sweets ;) thanks for loving it!**

**Rainezeik- aww, shucks. I'm glad to have at least brightened your day for a while. If you're having any problems or situations, I'm here if you want. I can be like… your secret priest.-whut? huh? ahaha! hope you turn that frown upside down-a person who writes beautifully and with such passion is definitely like that too :) Can't wait for your update! and thanks so much! you rock my world-wahahhaha shut? her reaction would be… you'll see hehehe teasing parts are the best.**

**Catbast-hi, first of all i love your story Two Worlds. Absolutely amazing if I must say hehe :) love love it! omg i feel the same way. G!P freaking rocks balls man :( The best ever. thank so much! I'm super excited for that too don't worry ohye!**

**Wanky-love your name. i almost died with happiness that you took the time to review! love you lots darling! here's your deserved update**

**wkgreen- who knows? i'll leave that to your imagination hehe. thanks so much!**

**Rawlins- RAWR. haha see what I did there? ohye smartass we got here. oh umm, Motta's are rich so they did something about that don't worry. Hehe sorry to confuse and disappoint. Oh and sorry, I don't understand your question? is it alright to rephrase? hehe sorry… thanks for that! I really want to improve so i'm hoping for that.**

**nayagasm- hmm i never tried beta. hehe oops wait, i don't get it… but thanks so much for loving the creativity! hope i don't disappoint. loves ya!**

**Marina Cody- your name is my friend's name. funny…. hahaha here here here here it is!**

**BACONBREADSTIX…. Hello, saved the best for last.**

**Hi, I just want to end this reply (if ever you're reading) with a …friendly…one. I apologize SO SO much for wasting one space of your email alerts, i am sooo sorry for re-uploading a chapter to PUT NONSENSE on the top of the story. I'm sorry for disappointing you. Oh oh oh and! and! ****You do know you just wasted my e-mail with that? If you don't like what I did, don't waste your time and my time. Why not unallerted and go away. ****No hate or anything but yeah, don't worry too… i'll be remembering your username. And in a Santana way, I'm gonna be a bit of a bitch cuz this kind of ruined my morning when I got the best news a few minutes ago, literally. I'm sorry really-truly am but don't judge me for being bitchy. For I will remember your username too and oh oh oh! that's right, not waste my time thinking of it. SORRY and thanks for helping me learn from my mistake. Happy reading. and forgive me again for my, … frustrated reply. we all got our reasons right?**

**OKAY OKAY! sorry for re-uploading the last chapter and disappointing you. Hope you all give me a second chance because I didn't mean it. Sorry for my mean-esss? but yeah… enjoy and I hope to not disappoint ever again! hehe, but don't worry I'll accept it, say a few, let go and learn.**

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Room Service**

**Chapter III: Help, fix the air-condition please?**

It's an awfully hot day in the hotel as Santana swipes her forehead with the back of her hand. She curses Kidney, the janitor/repairman for breaking the main control box down in the basement, which sadly controls the electricity all around Motta Hotel. It's been over 2 hours already and Santana's losing her patience. She also hates herself for being so sleepy in the morning, at 4am when Rachel comes in to her room and asks politely for the Latina to be in charge while she's gone bringing some of the guests to the beach – tour guide shit. She couldn't believe the fact she said yes, Santana only said yes because she was annoyed by Rachel's interruption to her beauty sleep.

Santana fully regrets it now as she stands at the front desk with her super_ claustrophobic _uniform, waiting for something to happen.

All of the guests are out at the beach anyways; free of service by the Motta's as an apology of the sudden incident. It wasn't mandatory to go but who would deny such an offer and stay here in the hotel with no light, no TV, and no fucking electricity.

Santana groans as she takes in the silence of the now empty hotel. The beach must be filled with happy, care-free people who are having a blast sipping on cold drinks and swimming on cool waters. The Latina sighs for probably the umpteenth time and goes slack.

"Can't freaking believe this" she mutters to herself. "How can I be so stupid?"

And she is, stupid that is. Because she's the only one in the hotel, even Brad went off with the rest! They only needed someone to make sure the hotel is safe after all.

Sure, she's not alone because Kidney's down at the basement fixing the problem HE made… but to her, the man's just invisible. The only time she talks to him is when she needs him to fix something she can't. Again, crazy but talented.

Before Santana could physically hurt herself because yes, she's that bored, she hears the sudden sound of footsteps approaching her from behind.

She swiftly turns around and sighs in relief when she sees Kidney.

"Well? How is it?" she hisses angrily, tapping on the counter with an impatient feature.

Kidney nods only once and in one second, the hotel springs back to life, lights glow everywhere and the aircon starts working, immediately filling the hot air with cold ones.

"Alright, you may go now" Santana shoos the mysterious man away and smirks.

_She has the hotel all to herself._

As the Latina slowly exits from her place at the front desk, the entrance doors suddenly whips open and in come in Rachel, the co-workers and all the guests with happy faces. Santana freezes in her place and gives Rachel a pointed look that says 'what's going on'

The said brunette walks up to the Latina and smiles too sickly. "Why Hello Santana! How are you? I brought you some ice cream" she greets, offering an empty cone to the now-very-pissed Latina.

"It's empty" she snarls angrily, shooting daggers at Rachel like the girl's her sworn enemy.

Rachel brings the cone up to eye level and feigns shock. "Dear me, it must have melted on my way here" she giggles, smirking.

"I. Hate. You. Hobbit."

"I love you too, now wipe that sad frown of yours and take a bath; I can practically see the sweat marks on that pretty face of yours" she coos to the distraught Latina playfully, smacking her cheeks a couple of times.

"You're lucky I consider you my friend because if you were any other person and just said that to me I would make your stay in this hotel like you're living in hell, so shut up and remove that smirk off your huge mouth or else I'll reconsider my decisions" said Santana, rolling her eyes.

Rachel raises both hands up in defense and returns to her place behind the counter, fixing the bell and silver sign with her name written on it neatly before facing Santana again.

"Thank you Santana, you may go now. I know how grumpy you get"

"Hey" a voice suddenly spoke, interrupting their conversation and Santana's almost bantered words towards Rachel.

The Latina snaps her head faster than you can say –well, faster than you can say something and soon, she's staring deeply into blue eyes which are looking right back at her.

"Hi…" Santana says breathlessly, the heat coming back. Did the electricity go out again?

That's when she finally realizes she's being informal and immediately bows down and corrects herself. "I mean, Good afternoon Ms. Pierce-"

"Uh-Uh, What'd I tell you?"

Santana quirks her eyebrow confusingly, causing a giggle to erupt from Brittany. "Remember? Call me Brittany not 'Ms. Pierce', I am so not that old"

"O-Oh right, _ahem,_ Afternoon Brittany"

"Much better" the said girl says, smiling toothily.

Rachel then notices the heavy aura radiating around the two and softly excuses herself, saying she'll grab something Santana didn't bother paying attention to, not when she's having a goddess standing right in front of her, the front desk being the only object separating them.

"Soo…" Brittany drawls, propping her elbows on the counter and leaning forward slightly. "I didn't see you at the beach a while ago"

The Latina wakes up from her stupor and shakes her head. "Uhh, yeah. Guess I didn't go, Someone had to stay and guard the hotel after all" she replies, looking down to her feet.

"And why is it that you have to do that? Hmm?" the blonde hums questioningly, staring intently at her and making Santana feel it creep to her spine.

"Well… I am the last one to wake up, it's kind of our thing here" she replies nonchalantly, shrugging her shoulders and finally raising her head up to lock eyes with Brittany who's expression was not readable.

"Our thing…?"

"Uhuh, we all came to the decision when activities or things like this happen; the person to stay is the person who wakes up last. It's cool, sure, I hate it at times…" _nah, I hate it a lot, actually. _"But I got used to it since it's always me."

"Oh really?"

Santana nods then scrunches her brows together in frustration. "You know, sometimes I wonder what's the _actual _reason for making that stupid rule. They all know I'm not a morning person"I rambled, tapping my chin, wondering…

"Shit—I mean, sorry… I didn't—Uhh, that wasn't supposed to come out" I mumbled immediately, realizing I've let my guard down.

"No, no! Please, I feel like I'm doing something bad every time I talk to you"

"And why is that?"

"Because…" Brittany trails, fiddling with her intertwined fingers. "you always tend to say sorry after every sentence you say—mostly every sentence you say"

Santana chuckles softly and places a reassuring hand on top of the blonde's, smiling softly and missing the sudden intake of breath the girl opposite to her had to take when the Latina did so.

"Shouldn't it be me feeling that way, Ms. Pie—Brittany? I am the one saying sorry after all so it's obvious I'm doing the wrong"

"But that's the thing! It doesn't… seem that way, you get me? It's like you're sorry for telling me things that shows the real you and not this professional 'side'" Brittany mutters quietly, a pout evident on her lips, making Santana cringe at the sight. Sad Brittany is sooo not good for her to see.

"You really think I shouldn't be formal? Cuz, I tried that before and nearly got fired with the many accusations I received in my evaluation" Santana spoke up, retracting her hand from Brittany's and using it to comb her slightly sweaty hair. She frowns in disgust, thinking she should take a bath soon. Santana only hopes Brittany can't smell her because she can definitely smell the other girl though, the blonde gives off the scent of spring and sea water.

"Totally, and I promise…" Brittany says, raising her right hand up in a 'dedicated way' that makes Santana laugh cutely and continues on, "to never, ever tell anyone about this. Swear. Cross my heart, Santana" and so does she really cross her chest—heart.

The Latina still couldn't stop the feeling of swarming butterflies or twitching- hard-on's whenever Brittany would say her name. She smiles and nods her head.

"Okay then, but I will try my best and be professional too. I don't want to lose sight of it."

Brittany accepts it.

"That's fine with me" she adds, smiling widely.

"Anyways, continuing our conversation earlier… how come there's such a rule as that? Shouldn't Brad or any security guard be the one protecting the hotel instead?"

Santana grins at the mild curiosity Brittany is having right now and decides to lower her walls… just a tad bit.

"Yeah, there are guards outside but of course, at least one of the employees should stay right?"

"—oh and Brad isn't a guard, he's more of the bell boy or 'door opener' for guests." She quickly adds in, wondering why Mr. Motta would even give that position. It must be freaking boring doing that all day and night.

Brittany nods, understanding it more and before she could make another comment or question, Santana's jaw suddenly drops open. "Wait, hold up. Do you not think I can handle myself?"

The mischievous, gleaming eyes and shit-eating smirk gives all the answer she needs.

"No, please Ms.P—Brittany" _damn, I should stop messing up._ "I know how to fight and defend myself. I'm like Jackie Chan but with boobs and an awesome body, no offense to the Asian dude but I always found him attractive and well, knowing me and my love for women and women only, it's only a fact I think he's a female guy."

It didn't make sense but that's how Santana sees it. So no questions asked.

"You're a lesbian?"

_Shit,_ Santana thought as her eyes widened out of no-where, mouth going completely dry. _Sure,_ she told herself to lower down a bit and be more the 'Santana' she really is, but I guess she went I bit—no, she went _too far._

"I—uhh- crap, sorry." Great, now she broke her promise to Brittany about saying sorry for whatever she's saying that's true about her. Santana feels like an idiot right now.

"Sa—"

"Santana!" Rachel exclaims, running to stand by Brittany, a look of worry on her face.

The Latina hesitantly rotates her vision to the small brunette and gulps. "Y-Yes?"

"Mr. Barters needs you now, something about extra towels _pronto"_ Rachel orders irritably, rolling her deer eyes. She must've had a bad encounter with a guest just now.

Santana looks between Rachel and Brittany, wondering what she should do. She groans and ducks out of the front desk, hands on her hips with a gentle but forced smile.

"Alright, I'm on it"

She takes one more glance at Brittany who seems like she wants to say something to her but shakes her head and tells her instead that… "I'll see you around, Have a nice day Ms. Pierce"

She doesn't know why, but she can't do what Brittany's asking for.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

After taking an excruciating long time at room 403 with Mr. Barters practically drooling and leering all over her with a poor excuse of towels when she spots them hiding in the shelf on top of the sink, Santana heads to her room, wanting nothing but the shower Rachel told her to do so ever since a while ago… about an hour ago.

"Tron, where are you boy?" Santana asks loudly at the silent room, waiting for the said dog to prance up from his bed at the end of the room and crawl towards her.

She smiles when Tron does exactly what she expected him doing, chuckling when she notices the leash hanging in between his mouth. Santana turns to the clock and checks the time.

12:30

No wonder Tron's all hyper and bouncing in the carpet, she's late for their daily walk. Santana smiles down at the dog and murmurs to herself something about taking a walk or run first then taking a shower later on. There's no point in getting wet when she's just going to get all sweaty again then bath AGAIN after on.

So after changing into a pair of sweats and loose tank top, Santana rings Rachel up about having her hour break and will probably be back later than her assigned time. She's happy the girl on the line didn't complain.

"Let's go boy" she commands sweetly, opening the door room for him.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Hey, don't do that, you know it tickles me" Santana giggles cutely as she and Tron take a break and were now sitting down on a wooden bench by the beach, a couple of feet away from Schuester's 'Will Chill' bar, drinking away on her favorite mango shake drink. Sadly, Will ran out of mangoes yesterday and she was not able to get some.

"Tron, stop it" she accuses playfully, kicking her feet away when Megatron does not stop his antics and continues to lick wetly on Santana's right calf.

"You know he won't stop" Will says, coming into view, smiling at the odd couple in front of him like children.

"Yes, I know but he knows when I'm being serious" Santana states, sending her dog a firm look which made Megatron halt his movements and sit up straight.

The Latina could not hold it in any longer and practically brings Megatron into a big, huge hug.

"Aww, aren't you guys so cute" he coos, rolling his eyes as Santana ruffles the dog's fur with adoring features.

"I cannot, absolutely not live without this fur of ball here" she laughs, standing up and pulling gently on the leash for Megatron to get ready to walk back. She hands over the empty glass of fruit shake to Will and grins.

"Bye Will"

"Good Bye Santana. Megatron"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Entering Motta Hotel never seemed more hectic as ever. One of the many reasons why Santana hates her job. But oh well, she can't do anything about it.

Going inside the elevator, into her room and taking a shower, Santana changes into a new set of uniform and turns the airconditioner to its coldest.

She nods in satisfaction then jumps into bed, Megatron following right after and planting himself on top of the Latina's legs, head turned to the TV to which was turned on by Santana.

A few more minutes of relaxation later, her phone rings as she clambers to pick it up, making Megatron jump off and crawl somewhere else.

"Hello Motta Hotel service here, how may I help you?"

"Hi. I'm calling in for room service"

It's Brittany and Santana gulps inaudibly. Why couldn't she just ask for the Latina's name? Didn't she know that she's practically her assistant? No one else is assigned to attend the blonde—like, at all.

"For what? Is there a problem?"

"Oh, yes actually… A super super huge problem" the girl from the other line exaggerates causing a laugh to erupt from the Latina. Now she gets what Brittany's playing at here. She's glad the blonde forgot about her mess up a while ago, she could not by all means handle awkward situations.

"And what could that be?" she feigns shock, trying to stifle the laughter that was bubbling inside her throat.

"It's uh, the uhm… air-condition… sure, the electricity's back on but there's smoke coming out and water's dripping down. I would love it if _someone _came up to fix it, yeah?"

Santana smirks and hops out of the bed, not bothering to turn off the TV after giving a short reply of… "Room Service will be up right away, Miss" and grabbing the necessary materials.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Room Service" she acknowledges herself, waiting for any sound of movement.

After a few clicking noises, the door swings open and there stands Brittany in all her godlike glory, wearing what Santana now calls 'her home attire'

"Hello Ms. Pierce" Santana greets politely bowing down while clutching tightly on the tool box in her hand.

She doesn't see Brittany rolling her eyes and dragging her in with a scoff.

"Please Santana, one more time you call me 'Ms. Pierce' and you'll regret it" she lectures, trying to be all tough and mighty but failing when there's an obvious glint of a smile in her face.

"Oh really? What could you possibly do to make me regret it huh?" Santana mocks playfully, cocking her hips to the side with a 'bring-it-on' look.

Brittany smirks and closes the distance between them, pressing Santana against the front door and leaning in super close to her, a pale thigh stuck in the middle of tanned legs whilst soft, feathery fingers ghost through her arms.

The blonde drops her head unto Santana's shoulder and let's out an exhale, sending shivers down Santana's neck and body. She feels Brittany grin amidst all this.

"You don't wanna know" she husks in a low voice to Santana's ear, making the Latina inwardly gulp and shut her eyes close, begging for the throbbing _thing_ beneath her tummy to stop twitching and reacting. She only hopes Brittany doesn't notice it because she doesn't want another person calling her a freak. In fact, no one did yet… today that is.

Luckily for her, Brittany pulls back and sashays her way to the bedroom, emphasizing on the hips. Does the woman ever wear coverable panties? Santana shakes her head in disbelief and tries to regain control of herself, practically squeezing her legs together in pleasurable pain.

Santana smiles when she realizes that she'll probably never _ever_ have an awkward moment with the blonde. Sure, she's only known her for two days but it's pretty obvious they have grown a liking to each other and even though there's something there that Santana can't put a finger on, she decides to call it a friendly thing. It's amusing how Brittany finds it normal to just be bubbly in one second then a minute later, she turns into this _sexy_ flirt with lusty eyes. Santana likes it. No tension, unlike her past hook-ups from recent guests, she guesses she can go with this.

So with a huff, Santana marches inside the blonde's bedroom and looks around. Nothing out of the ordinary, same ol' room she's been taking care of for 3 years with just a bit of change, like the one picture frame on the desk, the stuff toys placed around the place and pillows that definitely didn't belong to the hotel, in fact, the hotel pillows were all on the carpet floor, being used by a fat cat whom Santana assumed was 'Lord Tubbington'

"I'm really sorry for bothering you but I just can't live with an air-condition like this, it's getting really hot"

_Too hot._

"Don't worry Brittany, it's my job to attend to your _needs"_ she replies, smirking at the blonde's reaction as she emphasizes on the word _needs._ Brittany's all tomato red.

"Yeah well, there it is" the blonde murmurs, pointing atop the wall where the air-condition was placed.

Santana could see the water dripping down and scrunches her face in disgust. She hates it when things like this happen, it's unhygienic and _yucky._

The Latina grabs a chair from the desk at the left corner of the room and climbs on top of it so that she would reach the air-con. After removing the fans, clearly enough smoke burst and popped right out of the machine, causing Santana to cough and blow it away. She inspects the inside of it and snatches a towel from her tool box, immediately cleaning the dirt away when Brittany suddenly makes conversation.

"I know we've shared a lot of sorry's the past 2 days but I just want to remind you that anything you say, I won't judge or find a problem at all" she states, her voice a bit shaky.

Santana turns her body slightly and offers the blonde a shy smile.

"Thank you Brittany. I appreciate that" she says, going back to work. It sure was dirty, _too_ dirty.

"I just wanted to get to know you, that's all"

The blonde shrugs her shoulders though Santana could not see and twiddles with a lock of blonde hair.

The Latina then starts to think back about Brittany and her mean teasing about the TV dilemma and smirks. So, just for the fun of it, Santana bends down to pretend she was searching for something in the toolbox, making sure to give a good view of her round-shaped ass. She hears silence and only hopes this is a good thing. Then, with a whip of her hair, she brings it to the other side, showing her naked neck to Brittany who finally responds with a small-very small whine. Santana bites her lower lip and holds back a triumphant smile, making sure to pop out her chest to add some emphasis.

Brittany on the other hand, frowns and wills herself to keep control… yet the smooth, tan skin of Santana's neck was not helping her at all, so she pushes all thoughts aside and thinks of something else. Friendly but unnoticeable. _There!_

"Tell me more about yourself!" she says, squealing from behind the Latina, who grins unknowingly.

"I love to sing" she suddenly blurts out, half done cleaning the inside as soon as she stopped playing her own game. "It's been my hobby and love ever since I was a kid"

"I bet you're a really good singer"

Santana blushes, glad to be facing back from her.

"T-Thanks, but you don't know"

"Will I know soon?" the blonde asks encouragingly, hopping on her butt with glee and pure excitement.

"Hmm, Maybe, I'll think about it" the Latina teases, smirking when she hears Brittany whine.

"Unfair!"

There's a rustling noise coming from behind Santana and before she knows it, someone's trailing her fingers up and down her legs—both of them, yes.

Her eyes snap down to see Brittany staring right back at her, not minding the fact of what her hands were shamelessly doing to her tanned legs. She also gulps hard when she discovers that from up here, the blonde's cleavage is seen perfectly. She almost saw the whole of her breasts, it's that revealing.

"I would've really loved to hear your voice _in many different ways"_ there goes that husky voice again, making Santana shiver and feel some_thing_ tighten beneath her. She hates the fact the special underwear she puts on is barely working now.

"For example…" she starts, making imaginary shapes on Santana's legs as it stiffens from her touch.

"The sound of your laughter, sing or maybe when you're really angry and start yelling… when you sob, cry or speak ghetto? Who knows? Or … the sound of your voice when you _scream_…" she pauses, stopping the movement of her fingers before moving again, lightly grazing the skin with her nails. Santana takes a deep breath in. "…from shock or whatnot… I would really love to _hear all of those voices"_

Brittany stops her movements once again and slowly walks away, whilst saying… "it would really _please_ me" then she's gone, out of the room, leaving Santana dumbfounded, standing on top of a chair and frozen in place. She hesitantly looks down and sighs in relief when no bulge is seen but groans when the real feeling is tightening under her.

"Fucking hormones" she curses very quietly to herself, sighing in frustration before going back to work. Santana swears, this air-con is way too dirty, like it hasn't been clean for ages—yes, that dirty.

Once she's finished cleaning the inside and the fans of the air-con, Santana inspects the outside of the machine and finds some loose screws and starts fixing it too which is odd because it seems like every single one of them is in the same position which is weird, how can that possibly happen?

"Hey Santana, take a rest first" Brittany suggests as she enters the room with a bucket of popcorn and flops herself on the bed. "Want anything in particular?"

Santana shakes her head and holds a hand up politely, "No, I'm good. Thanks though" and sits down on the chair she was standing on only a few minutes ago.

"So, you're air-con's all cleaned up and fix, I'll check it again after a few minutes to see if it's good to go" the Latina informs the blonde who is staring at her intently, the barely-covered black panties vanishing from sight when Brittany crosses her legs together making Santana's mouth water.

"Oh really? That's great. I'm so lucky to have a smart, hard-working hotel employee under my … roof? Hmm, yeah." She nods, thinking for a moment. "Not to mention, a _hot_ and _sexy _employee with a nice …"

Brittany's eyes fall down to Santana's body and smirks smugly. "_ass_ to look at every time she bends down to fix something for me."

Santana's only helped her twice but oh well, she's already tensing up and blushing like a tomato as Brittany comments and praises her without a care in the world. She truly—as in _truly_ wonders how the blonde manages to be a flirt and an innocent baby at the same time. It amazes her to no extent.

"I hope you don't mind me saying those things, I was just voicing my opinions." She adds nonchalantly, shrugging her shoulders and licking her lips as if it were cotton candy.

The Latina shudders in response. Where the hell is that confident side of hers gone to? Again, _fucking hormones. _She prays really hard that there's nothing showing in between her legs because the way she's feeling now… she's probably about to explode, so she clenches her thighs together and bites her lower lip harshly.

"I don't m-mind at all" she stutters back, getting really pissed at herself. She really fucking hates how she's acting now and most especially, how Brittany's acting now! Santana just wants to attack her and shit. But she has self-control… self-control… _ugh._

She decides the only way to distract her mind from god-like body and skin is to check on the air-con she's been fixing for the past 30 minutes. And so, she climbs on top of the chair again and turns it on, immediately regretting it as a wave a strong and cold wind blows right at her face, burning her eyes and forgetting the fact she's on a chair and is most probably going to fall right on her butt.

Surprisingly though, strong arms catch her by the armpits and avoid her from falling down on the floor but instead the Latina fell on somebody, causing the said person to groan and whine.

"Oh shit! I'm so sorry Brittany! Are you alright?" Santana apologized frantically, pulling the blonde up into a sitting position.

Brittany rubs her head and just in an instant, a smile etches from her lips. "It's cool Santana, it's my fault for not catching you properly or telling you it was on full blast before it broke"

"Even so, I'm really – really sor—"

Santana is shushed by a finger pressed to her lips.

The blonde shakes her head and giggles softly. "You sure say 'sorry' a lot" she says, making Santana remember what happened a while ago. "And anyways, I'm okay. You caught me yesterday right? When I got surprised by the TV blowing up a bit? It's only fair that I returned the favor"

It made the Latina chuckle and shake her head in awe.

"You're really interesting Brittany'' she blurts out without thinking, eyes widening then softening as soon as it did.

"You are too" she shots back, smirking.

Santana couldn't help the smile on her face as she packs away her stuff and walks to Brittany's front door whilst the blonde fetches something from the kitchen, telling her to wait for a while. So she did.

And… as Brittany stayed in front of her, a box of something in her hands, she slowly turned the knob open and said a soft goodbye when all of a sudden, Brittany stops the door from closing by blocking it with her foot and steps out.

"Here, I baked chocolates a while ago after lunch and had some extras … and I really want you to accept this. No buts!" she quips, index finger up in a serious but playful tone.

Santana's smile widens even more—if possible and she takes it with no questions asked. Never ask Brittany why and just accept it.

As she was about to thank her for the wonderful treat, Brittany suddenly leans in, closer to her and places a small, wet kiss on Santana's cheek, whispering lovely things to her ear then retreating back inside her hotel room with a final wave of her hand.

Santana has never felt so happy in her entire life!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**SOOO, what'd do you guys think Brittany's going to need help with next? :)**

**Please Review!**

**All the mistakes you see there are because of me, Sorry!**

**PLEEEEASEE REVIEW.**

**Follow me MAIndblowing **

**i'm harmless. hahahahaha! thanks check me out! xx**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N So, I've been asked or told that they want/predict a shower room service-well yeah, I already thought of that (first one actually hahahaha euw. perv) but I think I'm going to save that for last since it's like-the best room service smutty thing you can think of! Don't worry, there's a chapter for that already and I'm done with it :) **ALSO warning, this chapter is mostly on fluff with a bit of smut? I dunno, but I think you'll be a bit disappointed wit this one because I'm making this story with of course Brittana love story, has smutt but with a plot hope you understand** :)

**SnixxUnicorn- Haha I know right! I love writing those parts too, it's the whole reason I started this story and I love it!**

**wkgreen- I'll try to consider that! Try finding a way to tease the scene too hehe, Brittany is definitely going to blow your mind in the following chapters to come.**

**imbeingsounoriginal- haha love the idea but I got that settled already, don't worry... it's going to be worth the wait :)**

**Lexorchard-Hmm not so, but I'll be using that soon!**

**DieZeitVergeht- aww thanks sweets! I'm glad you were able to understand where I was coming from -_- it's not like she's going to die right? haha anyways, about her knowing the package-what do you think? ;)**

**Munchkin Licker- Kay kay! Sorry about that! Really am!**

**Rainezeik- thank you so much! i'm glad you love it! really am. You're amazing! hehe, when are ya updating FLOWER four again? can't wait!**

**LordTisAG- haha MEGA HOT you mean! lol jk! well, not too sure that will be happening now but sooner it will :)**

**GStarrahhxx72- I know right. Santana has a lot of will power. I wasn't even able to hold my horny side for too long-WHUT? hhahah just kidding! well, that'll come eventually ;)**

**knowthescore- No pain No gain right? HAHAHA!**

**BeeYourself- I have absolutely a lot of teasing in mind! especially for next chappter-ohhh spoiler! hahah love you reader! you have a smart dirty mind! don't worry, that'll come soon! sorry if not now**

**XxxPrettyLittleLiarsLoverxxX- well, sorry to disappoint but not in this chapter! i'm sorry, I want this fic to be plotted well so I'm saving it for the best? ;)**

**Wanky - don't you just love getting your wanky on? sorry if there's not much wanky here! In the next there will be-oops, shouldnt have said that. HAHAHAHA jk jk! Innocent teasing Brittany is the absolute best my sweets! sexual frustration FTW -_-**

**marina cody- thank you thank you thank you! here's your update! enjoy xx**

**Guest- You should be named already HAHHAAHHAH! well I love to write wanky stuff but sorry to disappoint this chapter is part of the plot! I hope you enjoy it though fabulous reviewer! love yaaa. YES. follow me MAIndblowing. you'll be maindblown with what I can say and do... wanky.**

**RabbitssMoon- haha i totally agree! who doesn't love a horny chapter? not me. AHHAHAH! jk jk! isn't it funny and sexy at the same time? thanks for reviewing!**

**definitelyalopez- always will be a tease! Santana's such a poor baby :(**

**Brittana for life - hmm, sorry sweetie not in this chapter :(**

**S & P - lol! wets her pants. that's too funny for my life! also, yeah- it's all BRITTANY! hahah!**

**Yozora1417- mhmm, i dont want this fic to be all smut- i want to create a plot too! hehe! aww sorry hon, I dont think this chapter's gonna be about the shower :( soon though!**

**Anon69- that's exactly what I was thinking about! they shouldn't goo too far but sorry no, shower's not here :(**

**Guest- action's coming soon!**

Room Service

Chapter IV: Help, with dinner?

It's been over a week since Brittany's arrived at the Motta Hotel and Santana hasn't seen her since that wonderful day when she received not only a box of chocolates—which she finished over a movie with Megatron—but also a kiss in the cheek by her. The Latina being extremely giddy was definitely an understatement and as much as she wanted to see or speak to Brittany again, she didn't have the chance. The blonde didn't call her for assistance at all the entire week and when so ever Santana would walk around the hotel hopefully wishing to catch a glance, collide or do anything with the blonde, the result would be zero. It's almost as if Brittany has already checked out.

Santana frowned once again when she didn't get a call from Brittany that Friday day. She sighed and decided to watch some TV, New Girl specifically when suddenly, the phone rings.

She quickly picks it up and with a smile on her face, exclaims a "Hello Room Service!"

"Yes, Room Service? I'm requesting for a Santana Lopez to come up and _help_ me out"

The Latina rolls her eyes as she realizes who she's speaking to. It was no other than

"Rain, good evening to you too" she greets, putting her best 'polite' voice that she could muster.

A chuckle is heard from the other line. "What's gotten you all grumpy?"

"I don't know, maybe you can tell me"

"Hmm, I know, you haven't had sex in a long time?"

Santana SHOULD hung up on her and wait for a more decent, important call from a guest who doesn't want to get in her pants or rather doesn't want her to get in their pants. Santana SHOULD curse and yell at the woman on the other line for being annoying. Santana SHOULD not mind whatever Rain's saying and bid her adieu. Santana SHOULD not let a girl she's fucked around a few weeks ago have sex with her again because she knows it'll only end up awkward. Santana SHOULD all that but, she can't help but accept the fact Rain's right and she's definitely sexually frustrated right now.

"Just a week" she decides to say, not bothering to deny or fight anymore. She's tired already and she can't lose her job. Who knows, Rain might be a sneaky bitch and report her to Mr. Motta.

"Ohh, that's pretty long…" The Latina could practically hear the smirk coming from Rain even if she can't see the damn woman.

"Yeah, whatever"

"Okay, so today's my last day… And I'd love to end it with a little, I don't know, _boom?_"

That was so lame and Santana can't help but laugh at it, there was no way in hell she'll have sex with this chick again, even if she's a hot brunette with a smoking body.

"Sorry, not interested, now, I'm going to go and say thank you for staying at Motta Hotel since I _sadly _won't be able to see you tomorrow then wait for a _real_ room service or assisting request by someone else, _comprendo?"_

"That is no way to talk to your guests Santana" Rain replies, her tone not accusing but rather… playful.

"And that is no way to talk to the people who are kind enough to serve you" she bites back, taking a deep breath after.

_Cool it Santana, it's the only job you'll have that pays high and you can't waste it._

"Ahem," she coughs, straightening up the collar of her uniform. "Sorry about that Miss Rain, I went too far, but what is it you want that doesn't involve anything…_unrelated_ for my kind?"

She hears shuffling then glasses clinking together.

"Rain, are you drinking by any chance?"

"Uhuh, Yup, once I heard your angered voice, I couldn't help but take a few sips… _Ugh,_ I still can't forget the memory of you taking me from the behind… It felt so fucking good" Rain moans, making Santana's down package twitch. What? She has the hormones of a boy, a _dick_ of a man. It isn't her fault for being horny in a snap of a second.

Checking the time, Santana groans. "Meet you in 5."

Unbeknown to her, a blonde with sparkling blue eyes was pouting when she tried pressing the button '0' twice to only receive "BUSY" and beeping noises.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Santana Rose Lopez!" Rachel growls, entering from the bathroom door with a huff. "What were you thinkin—"

The small brunette stops dead in her tracks when she sees Santana lying on bed, her head propped up by the pillows—half naked. The lower part of her body was completely nude and as to the top, her long-sleeved blouse was now ripped in half with her bra showing.

Rachel stood there agape,

"Like what you see?" Santana smirks, not taking her eyes off from the television, Megatron sleeping soundly at his own bed by the corner.

Rachel shakes her head and blushes furiously. "C-Can you please put some pants on?" she stutters, looking anywhere but the Latina who was chuckling smugly at her.

"And miss the look of you being flustered? Hell no Hobbit"

Knowing Santana would not follow her, Rachel walks to the side of the bed and brings up the comforter over the Latina who didn't mind and just shrugged it off until suddenly, the petite brunette makes a move to cover the TV from her.

"What the-? Out of the way Rachel" she snaps, rotating her head to different directions, thinking it would give her a better view. She was watching New Girl, She loves New Girl.

"Not until you listen to me first" she scolds, reaching back to switch the television off, earning a whine and groan from the Latina on the bed.

"But Rachel, it's freaking Jess and the gang!"

"And it's me telling you to get it together or else you'll lose your job"

"Ugh… fucking, What are you talking about?"

"You know well service ends at 12pm, any time under that we should be alert and help around. And lately, you haven't been doing that. Yes, you are a very amazing employee but as of now, you're slowly going down. Do you know how many calls of complaints I've received? Lots! They were all wondering where there 'personal servant' is. Seriously, what time did you leave and… and…" Rachel's face contorts into disdain. "and have _sex_ with one of your guests?"

Santana taps her chin for a while then grins. "Around 9"

"Wha-What? That's 3 hours too early to be out of concentration in YOUR OWN work, Santana"

"No, no it isn't. You think I'm not doing my job? Look, Rain called for some service and I helpfully did what I was asked to do. You should get mad at her for stealing me"

"Are you really going to do this now? You think accepting to sex from one of your guests is called doing your job? You might as well be a… a prostitute!" Rachel growls, hands placed firmly on the hips when she suddenly realizes that she's gone too far. Her face immediately drops into regret.

"Oh, No Santana, I didn't mean it that w—"

Santana couldn't help but bite her lip really hard. She's turning red in embarrassment and anger. Yeah, she's fucked almost every single hot woman who's under her care but Rachel knew how much she hated it when stuff like this happens, Rachel also knows how sensitive the Latina is.

"Whatever Rachel, Look, I'm really sorry for not doing so well in job these few days and I promise you I'll change right now but please just go. I'm going to sleep now and I don't want Tron to wake up because I'm shouting again" Santana mumbles, bowing her head down in shame.

"Santana…" the brunette from the TV says softly, trying to reach out to her but was only rejected by a simple "GO." From Santana who was gripping tightly unto the comforter.

After a longing silence, Rachel nods and walks back to her room, shutting the bathroom door close.

Santana lets out a sigh and looks at the time, it's already 12:30am and she should probably sleep now. She reaches out to switch off the lamp when the telephone starts ringing.

The Latina knows that service is done but she has a good guess who's calling her right now, so with a huff she snatches the phone out of the receiver and yells in an angry tone,

"What the fuck do you want?"

But the voice she hears next doesn't belong to Rain; instead… it was Brittany's

"Oh sorry, Bye—"

"No! Wait, wait, Brittany!" she quickly says, hoping the blonde wouldn't hang up on her.

Luckily, she didn't. "Yeah?" it was quiet and small, like Brittany was afraid of Santana's sudden outburst. Who wouldn't be?

Santana sighs and scratches her forehead with the back of her hand. "I'm sorry, that wasn't meant for you. I mean, I was expecting someone else" she reasons, fiddling with a loose strand of hair.

"Its okay" was the only response she gets.

"So… uhm, what did you want?" she asks, not bothering anymore with the fact that it was time out. She's waited a week for this.

"Well, I know it's really late and I'm not allowed to call or ask at this time but… is it alright if I requested for room service to bring me up some food? I just came back from a long week of camping with my friend's sister at the beach and I'm really hungry…"

So that's why Santana hasn't seen her, Brittany was out on a mini-vacation with a friend.

"I would really love to say yes but, the chef is most probably asleep right now" she replies sadly, already knowing a pout is forming from the blonde who was living 4 floors up from her.

"That's too bad… Thank you for your time then, good night Santana"

But before Brittany could hang up on her, _again,_ Santana immediately shouts a ''wait''

"Yeah?"

The Latina sighs and smiles weakly. She knows she'll get in serious trouble with this but she thinks it'll be worth it.

"Miss Pierce, Are you up for some rule-breaking?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"I can't believe we're doing this" Brittany giggles as she sidles next to the Latina, who was currently fumbling with the keys on her hand.

"Don't worry, I owe you for being rude and this is my _other_ way of saying sorry without actually saying it" Santana replies nonchalantly, smiling when she got the right key in the hole.

"Wow, this place is huge"

Santana nods and chuckles at the way Brittany's face looked. Her mouth was way too open and her eyes, god, she think it's about to pop out any moment now. "It's actually bigger than my room back home" she adds, examining the room around her.

"This is Motta Hotel, ruled by one of the richest man I've ever known so it's only a fact he'd buy and give the best" she explains, grabbing an apron from the top shelf and handing another to Brittany, who was bent down, reading something that was stuck on the fridge.

"Here, so you won't get dirty"

Brittany smiles and thanks the brunette before saying, "I don't want you to wear an apron…"

"And why not?"

"Because this is the first time I got to see you in clothing's other than your uniform" she states, eyeing Santana up and down with a smirk. "And I like it" she husks lowly, making the Latina blush, yet again.

True as it is, after Santana told Brittany to meet her at the lobby a while ago after their phone talk, the Latina decided to put on some sweat pants and loose t-shirt instead of the Motta Uniform. It's just Brittany and she knows she won't be judged, nor will the blonde send a complaint about her. She's sure.

"I like it too, better than that super tight and uncomfortable uniform but, I also don't want it to get stained so apron it is" she replies, winking back at Brittany who chuckles.

"Fine, doesn't mean I'm happy with it"

"Good, same here" Santana said, nodding her head then approaching Brittany with a skip on her step. She opened the fridge that Brittany was staring at just a moment ago and looked inside. "So, what do you want for dinner Ms. Pierce?"

There was a thoughtful expression on the blonde's face as she thought about it. "Hmm, egg and pancake?"

Santana quirked an eyebrow at her and grinned. "Egg and pancake? At 1am in the morning?"

The answer she gets is an excited nod from Brittany, flashing a megawatt smile. "We eat them in the morning, and since you said it IS 1am in the morning, I don't see what's wrong with eating some eggs with pancakes"

"Touché Brittany. Touché." Said the Latina, shaking her head in disbelief. "Aren't you the smart one?"

She didn't notice the glimmer in Brittany's eyes. "I was being technical" she says, shrugging her shoulders.

Santana closes the refrigerator and trots over to the other side, opening a few cupboards before finally finding what she was searching for. She smiles and pulls out the carton of eggs then the ingredients for the pancakes. She places them on the counter, fixes the stove then turns to face Brittany again whose just staring at her.

"What's up?"

The blonde blinks a few times then laughs. "Sorry, I must've looked weird just now"

"Weird? Nahh, Cute…?" Santana pondered playfully for a moment. "Maaybee…" she teased, earning a roll of eyes by the blonde who was now sitting on top of a stool.

"Whatever Santana, just go cook me some breakner!"

"Breakner?" the Latina wonders aloud, setting up the pans. "What in the world is a breakner?"

"You know, Breakfast and dinner combined together!"

Santana laughs rather loudly then turns her attention back on the task at hand. As she stirs the eggs, she hears the tapping of feet on the marble floor and a humming sound.

"Are you singing?" the Latina asks casually, dripping the mixed egg on the pan as it sizzles.

"Yup, dancing too."

"Is that so?" Santana hums, cooking away with a slightly jealous demeanor. She truly missed the days where she would just sing and be so carefree. It's sad that her dream never came true.

"Are you okay?"

She didn't even know that Brittany sensed her dismay and rotated her body a bit, half-twisting to look at Brittany with a curious expression.

"Yeah, why'd you ask?"

"Well, you did sigh and mumble something that sounds like 'hate life', so yes, I got kind of suspicious"

Santana slumps down in defeat. She got nothing better to do, best to let it out.

"It's just, I've always wanted to be a singer… it was my dream and major goal in life but I guess you can't always get what you want, can you?" she mumbled sadly, already finished with the egg as she continued to the pancake this time. "Sure, I love what I'm doing right now. It has good pay and Mr. Motta is like, the total best… but it's not perfect, it's not what I want. You get what I mean?"

The Latina turns fully, facing the blonde with a blank expression. "I feel like I don't belong here."

"I do." Brittany quickly interjects, offering Santana a kind smile.

The said brunette couldn't help but grin from ear to ear. It made her blush furiously, so she whipped back to the stove as to not let Brittany see what kind of effect she is having on her. She missed the smirk that formed on the blonde's face.

"I'm glad you're here though. Not like I love the fact you didn't get your dream. No way, I'm just… I don't know, I guess I'd never have met you if you became one? I hope you don't think I'm rude or anything" Brittany rambled, still tapping her foot to some beat.

"Of course not. I get what you mean." Santana replies as she fixed the food and switched the stove off. After grabbing a few plates and syrup, she makes her way to Brittany who was eyeing on the feast she was holding with hunger.

"Dig in, Miss Pierce" she laughed, the blonde already devouring the food but not before commanding Santana to eat with her too, and not wanting to upset or decline, she grabbed herself a plate and ate silently with Brittany. Well, not _that _silent.

"Shit, these are amazing" Brittany gushed, already done with her share of egg as Santana was only half-way.

"Puck, the chef and I are really close. He thought me a few stuff so I guess you could say I'm okay with cooking—"

"Okay? Santana, you are talented—genius even! I don't know what you do but these pancakes taste better than the ones your chef makes. Swear, I'm not lying"

Santana blushes even more—if possible and smiles warmly. _Brittany's such a sweet girl._

"So, since you know some stuff about me. Why not tell me about yourself? Better yet, tell me how you won the lottery of Sugar's birthday bash"

Brittany gulps down and takes a sip of her water before saying,

"Sugar just picked out my name and boom; here I am, eating the best pancakes in the world. The lottery I won is a one month luxury stay in the Motta Hotel at Hawaii. Pretty cool to be staying here for a month right? If I didn't win that lottery, this must've cost me a lot to stay even for a day!" Brittany exclaimed, chuckling at her own words.

"A month? Guess we have at least 3 weeks left to get to know each other more Ms. Pierce." The Latina comments, smirking smugly.

Brittany nods, a smirk also evident on her lips. "That's right Santana. I can't wait for the best three weeks of my entire life!" she joked light heartedly, eating more and more slices of pancakes.

"Ditto" she shots back, pointing her fork at Brittany when she suddenly spots something at the corner of her mouth.

"Hey Brittany," she calls out softly, tilting her head to get a better look. "I think there's something in your mouth"

The blonde's head snaps up as her eyes widen. "What?" she gasps, shielding her face in a manner that Santana found cute and adorable. It's jaw-dropping how soft she can be sometimes. She wonders if this is how she's with Rachel… sometimes,

"It's just on your upper lip"

Brittany crosses her eyes, to try and see it but fails, earning a huge amount of laughter from the girl in front of her, so huge it made her snort.

"What's so funny?" the blonde asked innocently, pouting at the process.

Not able to form any words, Santana just shakes her head in response, making Brittany pull herself up and lean forward, sticking her tongue out like a child being teased.

"If you find it _so_ funny, why not clean it up for me, hmm?"

"Really? That's all the challenge you can give me for laughing at you? Pshh, _too_ easy." Santana mocks, leaning forward as well as she brings her right thumb up to rub the said syrup away when surprisingly, Brittany slaps it away.

"Fine, since you put it that way, no using hands."

"Then what am I supposed to use? My feet?"

"Euw. I'd rather not, I don't know, use your nose? Hair? Arm? Elbow? Any but your hands missy" Brittany pushes, smirking triumphantly.

_Hmm, so you want to play hard huh? Alright then, I'll show you._ Santana thought darkly.

"You better keep your panties on because this will totally make your mind go fuzzy"

With that said, Santana leans the closest she can to Brittany and stares deeply at her blue eyes. Looking between lips and eyes, the Latina tilts her head down slightly, just enough to be in contact with Brittany's lips. After a few seconds, Santana initiates her plan and licks Brittany's top lip, slowly and sensually. She smiles when Brittany all of a sudden jerks and hits her knee under the counter, making her groan.

Santana stops once she's finished and plops back on the stool, smirking widely. She moans playfully and makes a popping sound with her lips.

"Mmm, maple syrup. Sweet and yummy" she rasps, giving Brittany the best sex eyes she can muster.

What she didn't expect is thin, heart-shaped lips to crash against her plump ones. Santana stares at closed eyes and slowly relaxes into the kiss. Her heart rate is probably beating too fast and going too high on the meter as she feels a tongue enter her mouth and collide with her own, as if tasting the syrup that was on her top lip just a few seconds ago. Brittany moans and Santana smiles some more, wondering how the blonde who is currently kissing her—not comfortable with the way half of her body is on the kitchen counter.

Sadly though, Brittany breaks the kiss and returns the favor by licking Santana's full-swollen lips from top to bottom, making the Latina moan rather loudly.

"yum to maple syrup indeed" Brittany repeats with a nod of her head, sliding off the counter and grabbing her glass of water, raising it to Santana who was still in a daze.

"To three weeks" she announces, smiling fondly.

The Latina gulps and raises her own glass. "To us." She says, ignoring the twitchy feeling from under her sweatpants.

Things will really be interesting now.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**PLEASE REVIEW! A mi me gusta!**

**Mistakes=ME!**

**REVIEW POR FAVOR.**

**:-)**

**TEASER:**

**watch out for next chapter. something's finally going to happen! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**NEW CHAPTER! ENJOY GUYS!**

**Guest- OH MY GOD. Here's a new update! HAHA. You can't tell me who you are because...? I shall fan you after you read this new chapter! It's very smoky. HEHE**

**love ya reader guest,**

**Rosetoast- Hey! I'm really sorry for disappointing you in this chapter. I didnt mean to make it seem like Santana was such a slut either. I was thinking of more like... sexually frustrated? but yeah maybe that means slut too. Hope you dont take this in a negative way and continue reading on! I'm hoping to try my best and fix my mistakes. Really sorry :( and dont worry, no more Rain she checked out! HAHAHA **

**ttandme69- thank you for thinkiing so, I'm glad you enjoyed it, here's the new chapter and I wish you'll like it more than the past chaps! hehe**

**Brittana for life- arent they the most adorable and cutest couple in the whole wide world? No one can compare to them and I mean no one. HUHU so much love for Brittana!**

**Catbast- asdihweew ohmyqueens! thanks for loving my updates! HAHA and yes, I AM A TEASE, watch out sweets. can't believe someone as awesome as you is reading my fic too! Oh and dont worry, I hope you'll find the inspiration you need (read your author's notes) don't give up cuz you're amazing!**

**knowthescore- omq i know right! I always get bumpies when they kiss for the first time in every brittana story. it absolutely gives me the tingles. woo!**

**Supernaye- ME GUSTA you! hehe see what i did there? thanks so much hope you continue to love it xx mwah!**

**gracielovesyou- i am really a big tease. If you meet me and my friends then ask them, they'll tell you exactly WHY. haha hope you enjoy this! xx**

**Rainezeik- ohmyqueens, you thought that was the best lip-lock ever? shucks, you're making me blush. huhu please stop... i look like a freaking tomato right now. GOOOSH. i'm glad it made your day, it made mine to know so! actually yeah, I'm reading straight or not but havent finished to the latest chapter yet so I can't fangirl about it without ending it hehe but so far, i love it! really? if you wanna talk about it, I'm here :)**

**wkgreen- haha what you said! I was thinking the same thing. Here's some action for all the reviews you left for me. i love ya! hope you'll love this chap ;)**

**iygig- yes yes yes yes ! you you you rockkk! keep reviewing and enjoy btw... ur name makes me laugh..in a good way HAHA!**

**S- sorry for making you wait! I hope you'll like-?-this chapter as much as I do, thanks so much! And no, haha don't worry. Rain already checked out the hotel. I just wanted Santana to release some of her tension-and yeah-i guess that does sound kind of slutty. hope you don't think so! enjoy sweets!**

**Calzona13- here's your awaited update honey ;) please tell me how you think about it! thanks! xx**

**Rtarara- omq, i know right! It's nice to get away from the sexual stuff once and i while right? hehe tell me how you think of this sexual chapter though! thanks! i'll be expecting you-EUW. sound pedoo :(**

**Hayaison- yes, i understand where you're going. I'm really sorry for making it seem like Santana was a slut to you, i hope in the soon-to-be chapters your perception of my story would change? I'd really hate to make you misunderstand. But no, I was not trying to make Santana look like a slut to you, even though it seemed like it. Yeah that scene made me sad too but I wanted to put something angsty on. I'm so sorry for ruining the chapter for you, I really am. A disappointed reader is a broken heart to me. I hope you forgive my downgrade? yes. downgrade. I promise to do better and hopefully make you happy in the upcoming chapters :) Thank you so much for pointing that out! enjoy!**

**LoveforUnicorn- uhuh, yup. I dont find it rude. I accept your opinion. I'm sorry for making it seem like I'm portraying Santana as a slut. Yes, I did not forget she is a girl but I want my Santana character to be like that because from the start of chapter 1, it said that Santana would hook up with rich, hot girl guests meaning she is somekind of a slut/player meaning her attitude is really like that. I didnt mean to make her look like a boy or a kid. She is stubborn too, I had to put Rain so she would get rid of her sexual tension because it is a habit of hers-that sort of thing. I'm really sorry for disappointing you. Please forgive me and I promise to do better! enjoy! and thanks for the opinion again**

**raelynne9- sexytimes here we go! ;)**

**nayalove-omg, you're not the only perv. I'm worse than that. HUHU. hope you love this chapter if you love smuuut!**

**Anon69- yeah exactly, it's kind of like... I just want Santana to be that character. Not because she has a penis but because well, just what you said. Thanks so much for reading in between the lines of my story. I'm so happy you understand where i'm going and I hope you don't stop reading. or reviewing or helping me out. Thank you so much. I'm glad you love the maple syrup scene. It was making me all giddy inside no offense. hehee, im such a sap. Rachel is TOO CUTE for my life. I just had to make hrt yhsy vhsracter. it seemed like the way to do it. Hope you enjoy this chapter anon! Thank you!**

**Jett- lol thanks for loving it! here's the more you've been awaiting for. hope you love it! tell me what you think about it :)**

**ARAL9- haha lol for what you just said. Uhmm yeaaah, that chapter wasnt mean to have much wanky or smut. I wanted to put some relationship and fluff. Heeh hope you dont mind! BUUUUT, i'm pretty sure you're gonna love this chapter ;) it evovled. haha! thanks so much! keep reviewing and tell me what you think about this! love ya! xx**

Room Service

Chapter V: Help, I need towels

"I am completely surprised right now" Rachel gasps whilst taking a sip of her daily dose of coffee with Santana sitting right across her at the kitchen counter, Puck by the stove.

"Surprised? Why? Isn't it normal for me to be like this?"

After having 'breakner' with Brittany, Santana went for a little morning walk with Megatron, and to say that waking him up was one of the hardest thing in the world she's ever done, then what is? The dog was like sleeping beauty—except not in a literal way. He obliged though and once they were done, Santana commanded him to take his 'sleep' and to not worry about being woken up at lunch time because they already did their walk. She couldn't help but also slap herself in the head for going mental, it never and always bothered her why she even speaks to the dog—as if he'll answer back.

With nothing else to do, she barged inside Rachel's room, knowing the small girl never locked her room because she has nothing to 'hide' or nothing 'criminal' happening inside—and started jumping on her bed like a kid excited for Christmas presents. Waking Rachel up was easier than waking Megatron, so when the sleepy-head finally got up and lectured Santana for a while, both decided to have an early coffee hang-out and just … talk. Well, Santana just needed some advice.

She told Rachel everything that has happened to her, the day when Brittany arrived, the super obvious, super random room service calls wherein the blonde has something to do with it and ended up making Santana have a huge boner every time. She thought Rachel would start nagging about how it was unhealthy to have sex with every hot customer she has even though her and Brittany just kissed, but the result she got was more… different.

"Normal? What's happening right now isn't normal, at all Santana. I mean, leave it like that? Just a kiss? _Normally_, you would already ravish the poor girl on the kitchen counter itself—now that is what you would do."

Santana immediately widens her eyes at the realization that just hit her. Rachel's absolutely right. They were just having a simple conversation that turned into playful flirting, that turned into challenging one another … that turned into a kiss.

"Crap, you're right. What am I going to do Hob-Rachel?"

Rachel rolls her eyes and ignores the Latina's slight mistake. "Well, I don't know. You said it was just a challenge right? And it seems to me you have a little crush on Miss. Pierce" she replies, shrugging her shoulders with a smug grin.

"No, not really. We were just, well playing? Because I … mocked her choice of punishment? Ugh, you know the story!" she grunted, feeling a headache that's about to come inside her head.

"What is it about you two having the '_three weeks left to get to know each other_' huh?"

"Rachel, that is just lame" Santana sadly comments, smirking at the smaller brunette's attempt to _name_ or _quote _a saying. "That is just way too long"

Rachel holds a hand up and sighs. "Ignored. So? Answer my question"

"We just want to know each other more, that's all"

"So what are you worrying your pants about? Nothing will happen." Rachel assures, smiling at Puck as he kindly hands over her breakfast.

"Want pancakes Lopez?" Puck asks, already walking to the stove to grab some when the Latina says,

"Nah, I'm good. I already ate"

"What?"

_Shit._ Santana's eyes widen and she's cursing inwardly to herself. _How stupid can you get?_

"What _What,_ Puckerman?" Santana says, trying her best to sound like she didn't do anything wrong.

"You already ate?"

"Yes, that's what I said, dumbass"

"But its 6am in the morning, when could you have possibly ate breakfast?"

"Do you seriously want to know that? It's just breakfast" she chuckles, sipping more of her coffee as she moans in pleasure.

Puck rolls his eyes, just like what Rachel did and places his spatula on the shelf while walking around, busying himself with some plates.

"Why won't you answer my question?" he asks, pushing the Latina.

"I don't get why you want to know so badly—"

"—I want to know because I found some dirty dishes on the sink when I came in a while ago, ring a bell?" he shots back, glaring at Santana with all the anger he can muster. Nobody but Rachel and Santana know how much the kitchen is Puck's one and only. He used to be a man with no life, drinks until the day is over and steal shit… when all of a sudden, he came across Mr. Motta's house and tried to steal his car that was parked outside but was caught red-handed by the main guard. He begged for forgiveness, not wanting to go back to jail. He said he'd do anything and sure well, Mr. Motta offered him to work at his hotel in Hawaii—for as long as forever. And here he is now, freaking in love with the kitchen.

Santana sighs and ruffles her bed hair. "Uh—I, I'm sorry?" she replies unconvincingly, a small smile evident on her lips.

Puck groans loudly and stomps his foot on the ground. "Santana!" he whines in a baby tone, making Santana and Rachel laugh for a second when he stomps his foot on the ground again—more harder this time. "Santana." He says firmly, trying to get back his cool.

"What?" she asks innocently, raising the mug to her mouth when she notices it's already finished. Santana frowns sadly, "Great, I'm all out. Refill Puck!"

Even though he should be really pissed at her, he still gets the mug from the Latina and kindly but hesitantly pours a refill in it. "Santana" he says once more, serious laced in his tone.

"I was just hungry okay? And don't worry your balls too because nothing happened and your beloved kitchen is safe from harm. Let's forget about it and move on"

"Easy for you to say, you can't move on from little miss _'Brittany'_s soft lips" he teases, puckering his lips while making kissing noises that earned a huge laugh from Rachel.

As for Santana, she freezes for a while until her face flushes red beet and she's blinking rapidly, her mind thinking of some ways to get out of this situation.

"You think I didn't hear you guys mumbling over there? Pssh, gotta work on your whispering Lopez. Nothing. NOTHING can get away from the Puckerman." He adds, satisfied with the Latina's reaction. Serves her right for entering _his_ kitchen with no permission.

"…So how is the taste of _maple syrup_ combined with_ Brittany's _sweetness?" he cooed, not stopping at all as Santana's face got even more red whilst gripping tightly on the mug she's holding—so tight, he thought for a second it might break.

"Please, do tell me Santana. I want to know _all _the dirty details" he ends, wagging his eyebrows.

Rachel on the other hand, could not control her laughter anymore and began laughing hysterically, whilst pounding on the counter like a mad man.

"S-Shut it Puckerman!" she yells, snapping out of her thoughts and sending a look at Puck who had an amused face, smirking so smugly that Santana wanted to rip it right out of his flesh skin.

"And miss out on all this _girly gossip?_ No fucking way Lopez" he cants, leaning on his elbows against the platform near the stove, smirk still in place.

Santana, not finding anything to shoot back at the man, jumped up from the stool and grabbed Rachel's arm, practically dragging her out of the kitchen whilst receiving protests from the smaller girl due to the fact she hasn't finished her food yet.

"C'mon Rach, we need to get ready for work."

"Where ya going?" Puck asks aloud, watching in pure joy at the scene happening in front of him right now. It was _very rare_ for him to defeat Santana. Sure, the Latina's tough—but she can't absolutely win all the fucking time. He won some… like, once in a blue moon kind of thing and he was not about to waste such a time.

"None of your fucking business! In fact, stay out of my business pig-head!" she shouted, already walking down the hallway, towards the elevator with a rather upset Rachel in tow.

She ignores the laugh that was coming from that _sinister_ room.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"So what am I going to do when I see her again?" Santana asks nervously, fiddling with the lipstick on her hand.

Rachel shrugs her shoulders from beside Santana, as they were inside the bathroom, fixing themselves up whilst looking at the twin mirror. "To be honest, why don't you guys just talk it out? Maybe she just wants to _hang-out_ with you like what you told me a while ago" she says, reminding the Latina. She did ask a rhetorical question.

"Yeah, but we kissed! A-And, ugh. This is why I fuck and go"

"Who initiated the kiss? Let me see, you"

"What? I did not! I just licked… her upper lip" Santana mumbled in defeat, her shoulders slumping down.

"Like that's any less kissing. Actually, if I must say… that's even higher than kissing, don't you think so Santana?"

"Alright, fine. Maybe it's my fault but seriously, she's the one who challenged me on the first place!"

After a moment, Rachel turns to Santana and offers her a weak smile; the tiny brunette did not miss the glimmer in Santana's eyes from when she looked at her through the mirror.

"So you think kissing her is a … _fault?"_ Rachel asks softly, leaning in on the Latina as she mulls over her words. "a mistake?" she adds, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder as the look in Santana's face changes into many different emotions.

"No." said the Latina, saying it like she was holding her breath and finally letting it out.

In all fairness, she didn't regret anything that has happened between her and the mysterious blonde. Sure, they have kissed and gone a little too far from being acquaintances and friends, there was no mistaking and denying it that something more is going on between them. But just like what Brittany had said, Santana wants get to know the blonde. She wants to see what makes her so interested in her. What does Brittany have that Santana wants? Then maybe along the way, something incredible might occur.

"You okay?"

She was so focused on her thoughts that she didn't notice Rachel's hand swinging in front of her face. So with a shake of her head, she turns herself fully to Rachel and offers the girl a wide smile—genuine and kind.

"Thank you Rachel" she says, engulfing the small brunette in a hug that surprised her a bit.

"Uhm, you're welcome?" she replies unsurely.

Letting go, Santana playfully smacks her in the shoulder and sticks a tongue out. "Whatever, be glad I love you"

"Shouldn't you be sticking your tongue out to someone else? Hmm, someone's whose name starts with a _B_ maybe?" Rachel hums whilst tapping her chin and slowly walking out the room, leaving a bewildered Latina.

"I cannot believe you just said that" she exclaims, running after the girl for a well-known pillow fight.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"I cannot believe we just did that" Rachel grunts as they enter the elevator with disheveled hairs.

"You started it" Santana interjects, combing her hair with her fingers, whilst looking at her reflection in the mirror from the elevator.

Rachel doesn't reply but presses the up button and follows the Latina by combing her hair as well, the usual elevator tunes being heard loud and clear.

_How will I know if he really loves me?_

_I say a prayer with every heartbeat,_

_I fall in love whenever we meet_

_This love is strong, why do I feel weak_

"Oh my…"

"Santana!" Rachel squeals, jumping unto the Latina's arms and gripping them tightly. "It's our song!"

Santana scrunches her face in disgust, Rachel made it sound like they were a married couple and she _so _cannot deal with that, so she pushes the girl off her arms and shivers. Luckily, Rachel doesn't seem to mind as she still fawns over the song, humming to the beat in the process.

"Euw, please don't say that and for the record, we sang it alongside Kurt and Mercedes remember?"

"Even so!" she giggles, singing more loudly this time but was happily—to Santana's thinking-cut off when the elevator lets out a _'pinging' _noise, signaling them that they had reached the main lobby.

As the door opens, Santana already makes a bee-line towards the entrance doors, leaving a rather disappointed Rachel behind as she straightens up her blouse and puts on the best fake smile she can muster. She received word from Mr. Motta that a guest would be coming over and he personally asked her to welcome that said person in, he said it was his wife's sister.

On cue, a silver BMW car rides across the red carpet and in comes Brad, holding the door out for the guest who… surprisingly starts yelling at him?

Santana quirks her eyebrow curiously.

"No! No! Get your hands off my car right this instant!" she hears someone yell from inside the vehicle, Brad reacting almost immediately as he lets go of the handle and walks to the back instead, helping the driver—she presumes, pull out the many suitcases inside.

_How many months is this woman going to stay here?_ Santana thought to herself as she snaps out of her thoughts and struts towards her, smile faltering a bit.

"Hi, welcome to Mot—"

"yeah, yeah. Just lead me to my room, will you?" the woman nags, interrupting the Latina as she _rudely_ passes by her and starts clicking the buttons on her phone, leaving Santana with a very non-calm attitude.

She was about to go berserk when suddenly, she sees Brad's face that says _don't do anything stupid_, thus making her calm down. Nothing to worry about, she'd handle worse ones after all.

So with a deep intake of breath, Santana chases the woman inside and once she's walking right beside her, she puts on that smile again and greets her politely.

"I'm Santana, one of your personal servants, what—"

"Where is my room? You! Over there!" she yells, cutting off the Latina, yet _again_ and pointing at Rachel who was accommodating someone else.

"Did you not hear me?" the woman says, continuing her banter as she sidles beside the old man talking to Rachel.

"Miss, would you please—"

"Shut it Brandon—"

"Santana"

"Whatever" she scoffs back, clearly not caring about the Latina's name at all.

Santana frowns some more and clenches her hands into a fist. She seriously has this strong inkling to punch the lady right in the face. How dare she call her Brandon? It doesn't even make sense as to where she got that name from and also, how _dare _she interrupt her when all she's trying to do is accommodate her professionally. No _fucking_ wonder Mr. Motta wanted to ship her off, this lady is crazy.

"Again—wh—" Finally, someone's interrupting the _interrupter._

"Charlene, please be quiet" Mr. Motta said from the entrance, surprising every employee in the Motta Hotel. Where did he come from?

The woman—_Charlene,_ turns around and rolls her eyes. "Richard, please, this girl here wasn't doing her job perfectly" she hisses, nudging her head at Rachel, whose skin suddenly turned pale.

Santana was about to protest and protect her friend from this _disgusting liar_ when Mr. Motta places a hand on her shoulder and shakes his head with a smile.

Telepathically, she could tell he was telling her to back off because he'll handle this.

"Sir…?"

He leans forward and whispers to her ear, "I knew something like this would happen so I thought why not bring her here myself and make sure nothing wrong happens? Well, my mistake. She's already creating a mess" he chuckles, pulling back and asking Rachel for the keys he reserved from her.

"Don't worry about it Santana, you may go back to work now. I'll take care of this" he says aloud, bringing Charlene towards her room, probably.

Santana nods and tells Rachel—who's still pale—that she'll head down and wait for a call, that's her job after all. Just plain ol' room service and nothing else. Mr. Motta loves her too much to make her a janitor or lifeguard or something. It's perfect; all she has to do every day is wait and obey. Simple as that.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"_Simple as that_ my ass" Santana mumbles to herself as she presses the 3rd floor button on the elevator, carrying a box of crayons, paper, slippers and a blow dryer.

Today was more hectic than usual, she got too many calls. Too many that she had to bring her 'Motta phone' because if she keeps running back to her room to wait for a call, she'll go crazy. The Motta phone is similar to a regular phone, except hers is really small—like an iPod nano—and wears an earpiece to talk through it instead of what you really do with regular phones. All in all, it's already 5pm and she got a total of 70 calls. What? She has over 50 guests living at her section so it wasn't surprising. But it saddened her because usually, she only got like, 30 calls a day. Unlike other hotels that you just sleep in the whole day, Motta Hotel has an event every day, whether it is a swimming competition or a hunting extravaganza. You think she can't handle it? Well, she can. It's not like she has to be _there _at their rooms at once, they can wait for a few minutes. She isn't superman after all.

And 70 calls for over 9 hours wasn't so bad. She can walk it through; it's more like receiving 5 calls an hour. So it's nothing _abnormal._

"Hi. You requested for this?"

The man smiles appreciatively and hands her a tip, being a 20 dollars kind of tip. One of the many reasons why she loves serving under rich people, they think 100 dollars is cheap.

"Thank you and have a nice day" she recited soothingly, taking her stride to the elevator when someone bumps into her all of a sudden as she was about to turn a corner.

"Oh sorry!" she quickly says, bending down to pick up the fallen wallet on the ground.

"Here, please f—"she stops midway when she comes to meet blazing blue eyes staring right at her.

"Hey" Brittany greets, smiling wide.

"Hi" Santana replies, the sides of her mouth twitching upwards. "What're you doing here?"

"Well, I came from the 2nd floor and I thought my room was at the 3rd floor, so I'm going back to go to the 4th floor" she beams, swaying her body then stopping with a quirk of an eyebrow. "I just said 3 floors in one sentence just now didn't I?"

Santana nods and chuckles softly. "That was cute…" she adds, handing over the wallet as Brittany accepts it gratefully.

"Thanks" she replies, blushing slightly. "So, Are you heading up too?"

The Latina shakes her head 'no' in response, catching Brittany's sad smile as she said so.

"I'll see you around then?"

Brittany looks up and giggles. "I hope so, don't forget, we still have three weeks to get to know each other" she says, taking a few steps backwards to the elevator, Santana following right behind.

"Yes, I know. How could I forget that 'breakner' meal?" she teases lightly, entering the vehicle as Brittany presses down.

"Uhm, aren't you going up?" she points out in confusion, wondering why Brittany pressed that button all of a sudden.

"Well, I decided to buy something at the convenience store across the street, so why not go down with you?" she exclaims with a smirk on her face.

"Yeah? Okay then. I'm off to the lobby anyways." Santana nods, missing the look of mischief in the blonde's face as the elevator pings open.

"I'll see you around then?" Brittany says, repeating what Santana said a while ago and earning a cute chuckle from the Latina, lightening up the blonde's mood.

She absolutely loves Santana's laugh.

"Of course"

And with that, they parted ways once again.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Ugh, I am out and done!" Santana stubbornly groans, going inside Rachel's main counter with a huff.

"Santana, can't you see I'm busy here?" Rachel sighs, plopping down on her arm chair as the recent guest just checked out. "Why is today so busy?"

"You can say that again" she grunts, sitting atop Rachel who only pushes her back. "Ouch!"

"Sit on the other one, will you?"

Santana doesn't even bother complaining and crawls her way to the chair opposite to Rachel. "Please tell me we're almost done"

"Not quite. It's only 7pm" Rachel replies, earning a helpless whine from the Latina beside her. "Don't be such a baby and go do something useful!"

"I already did. Anyways, I haven't gotten a call from the Motta phone yet." As soon as that was said, the phone starts to beep and Rachel looks at her sympathetically.

"You better get that" she points out, directing her eyes to the phone attached to Santana's hip.

"Fine" she sighs, accepting the call. "Hello, Room Service, how may I help you?"

"H-Hi. I'd like it if someone brought m-m-mo-more towels upstairs please-e"

Immediately, Santana perks up from the familiar voice on the other line. It's Brittany.

"Brittany?"

The reply she gets is a slurred, "Hey"

"A-Are you okay?" she mumbles quietly, taking a peek at Rachel who's dozed off, not even embarrassed that a guest –or someone might catch her sleeping.

"Yeah, why'd you a-ask?" Brittany responds her voice still wavy and husk.

"You're drunk" Santana stated flatly, fumbling with the leather of the chair as she wonders why the blonde is drunk at the first place.

Brittany giggles, "Hmm, maybe. Is it okay to bring up the towels I asked though? I really need 'em" her voice continues to let out some giggles that makes Santana smile cutely.

"Alright, I'll be there in a few"

"Awesome" she doesn't notice the sexy-haze voice that Brittany had as she said that, all she does notice though is the beating of her heart and the tightening on her pants as she squeals. She finally gets to see Brittany again.

What more can she ask for?

…

_So,_ Santana doesn't know how she got into this mess. Okay, it's not really a mess, more like—predicament, yeah. Well, here she is now, sitting down on Brittany's bed, leaning on her elbows as she looks down on the said blonde giving her a blow job.

Okay, so maybe she does know. It started when she entered Brittany's room to give her the towels she asked for.

"_Brittany" Santana says, knocking on the door._

_There's a shuffling inside when the door swings open to only reveal Brittany in much less clothing than before. Santana's jaw drops as she takes in the blonde standing before her now—in lacy underwear._

"_Bri-Brittany? Wha—"_

"_Oh Hey Santana!" Brittany screams, grabbing Santana's free hand and dragging her inside with a strength Santana didn't know the blonde had._

"_Why—Why are you semi- naked?" she asks dumbly, not breaking away from the staring contest she's having with Brittany's round breasts right now. If only she could just touch them, and knead them… suck them—shit, she should probably stop thinking about that right now. But how can she when her freaking hard-on is twitching and tightening under her skirt—on her special underwear._

_Brittany giggles some more and steps forward, almost burying Santana between her boobs if the Latina had not stumbled back a bit._

"_Welll—"she starts in a slur, "I was about to take a bath when I noticed. HEY! I have no towels! I didn't want to wear my clothes on so here I am! Naked as can be!" she exclaims proudly, still walking towards Santana who's against the wall by now._

"_W-Why are you drunk?" she needs to keep asking questions. It's the only distraction she has right now before she goes crazy and rips Brittany's underwear off and slam her member right into her – shit – just thinking about it makes her moan, which doesn't go unnoticed by Brittany, who's grinning widely._

"_I bought some beer and stuff at the store, the guy there keeps a secret freezer for it" she whispers like it's a super huge secret, leaning to Santana's ear and making the Latina's breath hitch. The blonde pushing her up against the wall doesn't stop giggling though. "Theen I went back here and started drinking… while watching porn" _

_Santana could not believe Brittany was saying all this right now. But the comment did make Santana blush furiously and squeeze her legs tight, the freaking thought of Brittany watching porn sex just made her dick grow hard by a second. She needs to do something before all hell breaks loose._

"_I swear Santana, you don't know how turned on I got, watching them have hot sex. It was fucking amazing" she moans, already rocking her hips against the Latina who was plastered by the wall and Brittany's body. "When it finished, I needed release, so I …" Brittany giggles and slides her hands up and down Santana's tanned arms. "…well, I masturbated."_

_Santana couldn't help the whine of pleasure that escaped her mouth at the imagination of Brittany fucking herself. She gasped and bit her lower lip—hard._

"_Guess who I thought of when I masturbated…" the blonde whispered, biting Santana's earlobe and licking her pulse point slowly and sensually—making the Latina gasp and moan some more._

"_You." _

_That was all it took for Santana to lose control and flip bodies so that she would be the one pushing Brittany against the wall. She leaned in and kissed her roughly, tilting her head to the side for more access as the blonde's heavenly tongue pushes through her lips and soon, they were battling for dominance. Brittany's tongue was doing wonders inside Santana's mouth as the Latina tightens the grip she has on the blonde's hips and involuntary rocks into her. Brittany breaks the kiss and gasps, locking eyes with Santana with a smirk._

"_What do we have here?" she hums smugly, travelling her right hand down to Santana's crotch and squeezing it fondly, making the Latina groan and throw her head back in pleasure. _

"_Are—Are you going to stop?" Santana asks through ragged breaths, hooded eyes searching across blue ones._

_Brittany shakes her head and leans forward to attack the Latina's neck, placing kisses everywhere with the occasional lick from the blonde's heavenly tongue._

"_I think it's amazing" she husks to Santana's ear, biting it once more._

_The Latina groans rather loudly and grabs Brittany's ass to give it a rough squeeze, breaking Brittany from her make-out with Santana's neck and unconsciously tightening the grip she had on Santana's member, making the Latina gasp when she felt something ooze out. Fucking pre-cum._

_Santana lifts Brittany up by the ass as the blonde wraps her legs around the girl who surprisingly had enough strength to carry her, their lips never breaking as Santana leads them to the bedroom—Santana knows every single room by heart—and throws the blonde on the bed while taking off her blouse and crawling towards her prey._

_Brittany sits up and detaches her bra, letting it fall down as Santana stares at it hungrily. She practically pounces on the blonde and places both of Brittany's hands above her head whilst using the free one to trace shapes on her very toned-abed stomach. Brittany only lets out heavenly noises in response, arching her body to Santana to find some friction but sadly, the Latina only pushes her back to bed with the use of her hips, causing both of them to moan when her bulge suddenly hits Brittany's covered center. She's that close to fucking fuck her._

_Santana latches her lips unto Brittany's breasts, making sure to give each one the attention they need and move further down, licking wonderful abs and smooth skin when the grip she has on Brittany's hands above her head let's go and she's being pushed upwards, into a sitting position with Brittany on all-fours, crawling to her with lusty eyes._

_The blonde bends her head down and unbuckles Santana's pencil skirt, ripping it instead when she failed to take it off _nicely_ then removed the special underwear, gasping as she saw Santana's dick pop out from its confines, in all its fucking glory._

"_Fuck.. it's huge" she mumbles, staring at the hard-on hungrily as Santana smirks widely._

"_Mhmm, why don't you do something about that, yeah?" she taunts, waiting for the blonde to do something._

_After a while, Brittany finally reaches out and holds it, making Santana flinch out of nowhere and gasp. She has never been touched by smooth, soft hands before._

_Then the pumping starts as Brittany moves her right hand up and down with a pace Santana didn't know the girl had—it was like she took an energy drink and she's going berserk. Brittany's hand was literally on fire right now, pumping up and down like she wants Santana to release the liquid this instant_.

_As the pumping continues on, Brittany pushes herself up with her free hand and crashes her lips to Santana's, smiling here and then when the Latina moans as the blonde squeezes the tip of her dick—hard. Their kisses are beginning to get sloppy but neither seems to care as some pre-cum oozes out of Santana and Brittany breaks the kiss to go down and lick it off the Latina's member._

"_Shit" Santana gasps, throwing her head back as Brittany continues to swirl her tongue around Santana's hard-on in such an animalistic haze._

"Mhmm" yup, this is how she ended up in this situation right now, with Brittany giving her the best _fucking _blow job she's ever had.

"Yeah… you're so fucking good at this" she says, breathing uneven.

The reply she gets is a moan that sent vibrations to Santana's member, making her roll her eyes to the back of her head.

Within minutes, Santana comes without warning because she's too turned on and spurts her seed unto Brittany's awaiting mouth, moaning at the process when she sees some of her cum slither down the blonde's long neck. Once Brittany was done, she detaches her mouth from Santana's dick and sits up all of a sudden, hands moving to her waistband when the Latina in front of her suddenly realizes where this is going.

"Wait" she says abruptly, stopping Brittany from showing her –her naked _downstairs._

"What's wrong?" the blonde asks, out of breath.

"I—I, we should stop for now right?" she mutters absentmindedly, finally coming to her senses.

Didn't she want to get to know the blonde? Yes, this is getting to know—but she thought of it in another way.

For a while she thought Brittany would yell at her and tell her to get out but surprisingly, Brittany falls down on her back and chuckles.

"F—fuck, we went a bit too far didn't we?"

Santana nods and returns the chuckle. "Too far"

"Thanks…" Brittany says all of a sudden, her voice soft and sweet.

"For what..?"

"For not ruining something that might end up being great. I mean, I'm sorry for doing this. I was drunk and.. and.."

"It's alright" Santana says, reassuring the blonde lying in front of her. She also didn't want to break anything they had, even if they were about to have sex. "It's just a blow job… I mean, nothing awkward will happen between us right?"

Brittany looks up and smiles weakly. "Of course not! I like you too much"

Santana ignores the fluttering inside her abdomen as she coughs up and straightens herself. "Yeah, Ditto"

The silence was interrupted by a loud beeping noise. Santana turns her head to the floor to see her Motta phone blinking rapidly.

"Shit! I forgot!" she exclaims, running towards it and checking the list with a frown. She got _5 _calls.

"Rachel is going to kill me…" she sighs in frustration, fixing herself up when she notices her ripped-up skirt staying idly on the carpet floor. Great, how is she going to work now?

"Here, It's not the same as your skirt but it'll do" Brittany says out of nowhere, handing the Latina a dark blue pencil skirt, which was shorter and more soft-fabric than her own.

"N-No, I couldn't.."

"Please take it, I am the one who broke your skirt after all" the blonde chuckles, fixing her hair into a ponytail, not even shy to hide her exposed chest in front of the Latina.

"T-Thanks" she stutters shyly, blushing furiously while fixing the buttons on her blouse and trying her best not to look at Brittany staring at her from the bed, still semi-nude.

"Here are the towels you asked for by the way" she adds, winking at Brittany when she spot them scattered on the sofa, walking to it and coming back with them neatly folded in her arms.

"Awesome, I really need that shower now" Brittany replies bashfully, smirking smugly whilst sashaying her hips as she struts to the bathroom, leaving Santana to stare at her ass.

She doesn't know if she should hate herself for stopping Brittany from almost having sex with her—

But she also doesn't know why she's having this unbelievable feeling right now.

The only solution to this is to wait and see what happens, maybe… just maybe, she'll finally find something perfect in her life.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Mistakes are mine, and I'm sorry about that! :-)**

**REVIEW PLEASEE thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi, sorry for the late update. If you watched or read any news on what's happening in the Philippines, then you'd know that last week we were struck by a really big typhoon****. It whipped out a lot of homes and killed a lot of people. But thanks to god, nothing bad happened to me but I was busy adjusting to a week of suspension of classes—I cant believe ONE WEEK OF NO CLASSES happened. Our school had to adjust and I had a lot of papers to submit, also I donated and volunteered to help make relief goods for those affected by the typhoon.**

**But now I guess I'm stable, everything's back to normal and I can write again.**

**Sorry also if I wont be able to return the reviews of last chapter's, I'm currently at home, doing a week's homework and decided to post this chapter since it was done long time ago. ****For those reading My Roommate's Twin, sorry I haven't finished writing it yet but I will update it in a matter of days. The typhoon just really clocked my schedule. **

**For those who don't like where this is going, I am truly sorry if my character doesn't appeal to you. I will try to change it because as I said, it's kind of hard but I'll work on it.**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! I promise to get back on them after this chapter, hopefully… my schedule wont be such a bother anymore. Please review and I hope you all stay safe, have a great day and enjoy.**

**Because I don't want any more people dying because of a simple rain fall. URGH, ****#NoMoreRain4PhilippinesPlease .**

**ENJOY! **

Room Service

Chapter VI: Help, an acquaintance for golf?

Warning: This chapter has switch POV's, unlike the rest which are mostly Santana's POV's.

To say that Rachel practically screamed at her face yesterday was definitely an understatement. Santana couldn't do anything but roll her eyes the entire time. Yes, she knows that she frustrated some of the customers—who are very rich and powerful. Yes, she messed up on her job again. YES, she got a blow job from Brittany that didn't set too well with her best friend/co-worker.

"You guys did what?"

Santana rolled her eyes for probably the millionth time and helped stack the keys on the shelves properly. It's been a day since she's last since Brittany, and thankfully, she spent the whole yesterday explaining and apologizing herself to the customers, she gave an excuse about having a 'family emergency' and luckily, they all bought it. She also told them that nothing like this would happen again and if they needed anything—no need to be unsure or disappointed at herself and ask away, she would be there with no questions asked. Santana hated the fact she got lost along the way of work time. She can't get bad results nor can she let Mr. Motta's trust flow away from her.

What was that saying? _Trust is like glass; once it's broken it can never be fixed but replaced._ And she so didn't want to be replaced.

"She was drunk and I was too horny. We couldn't help ourselves, okay?" she explains to Rachel for _also_ the millionth time, excusing herself when she got a call and immediately went inside the storage room to get the stuff the customer needed.

Once she'd return to Rachel's desk, Santana could sense another lecture coming up.

"As I was saying, I thought you liked the girl—as in like _like"_

Santana fiddles with some papers on the platform and sighs, "I do Rachel, I really do and that's the reason why we _got_ a bit too_ handsy._ We couldn't control our emotions and I think… it got the best of us"

"Are you trying to say Brittany feels the same way towards you?" the smaller brunette quips, not looking at Santana but rather concentrating on the computer in front of her, typing away.

The Latina thinks about it for a moment. Did Brittany feel the same way towards her? Sure, it's not love but it's something. She really does like the girl; the blonde just makes her go wild and _even break the rules_ of Motta Hotel security. She's surprised Mr. Motta didn't fire her yet.

"Maybe? I think so?" she decides to say, flashing Rachel a confused expression.

Before she gets a response though, Santana receives another call and picks it up, excusing herself once again from Rachel and heading off to obey orders, leaving the petite woman alone at her own desk.

Surprisingly, she gets a call from the telephone located near the papers of her table. Rachel quirks an eyebrow curiously and takes the call, placing the phone between her ear and shoulder as she continues to type on the keyboard.

"Hello, this is Motta Hotel how can I help you?"

"Hey, is this Rachel from the main lobby?"

"This is she speaking"

"Great!" the girl from the other line squeals, making Rachel flinch a bit before calming down and leaning back on her seat, taking the phone unto her hand.

"I'm Brittany. The Lottery Winner" she introduces, earning a gasp from the brunette as she whips her head back and forth to check if Santana was anywhere near her.

"Yes, good morning Brittany. What is it you called for? Anything wrong? If you need room service, please call your servant" Rachel replies politely, staring up at the ceiling with newfound interest.

"Actually, that's the thing. Is it alright if I request a certain Santana Lopez to be with me—free of any call from other guests for about 2 hours?"

"E-Excuse me?" Rachel stutters, taken aback by the blunt request. This is also the first time someone's asked one of the workers to be their own keepings for a certain amount of time.

"I said, is it okay to have Santana Lopez for 2 hours—just me and no one else?"

The brunette coughs and wonders why Brittany would ask such a thing. "I'm very sorry Ms. Brittany but that isn't allowed in Motta Hotel, Our employee Santana needs to accommodate everyone under her care."

A sad sigh is heard through the phone as Rachel suddenly feels guilty. It's not like she doesn't want it to happen—no, if anything, she wants this because she knows it'll only make Santana very happy. But, she also has to abide to the rules.

"I-If you want," Rachel starts, biting her lower lip while mentally telling herself to stop this because who knows what might be the result. "Y-You could ask Mr. Motta about that request, from what I heard he's currently at the theatre"

"Really? Awesome! Don't tell anyone but…" Brittany giggles, washing all the regret away from Rachel's face. "Richard loves me so much, I'm sure he'll think of something!"

"Then I guess you have nothing to worry about Ms. Brittany." Rachel hums, chuckling at the enthusiastic squeals Brittany was producing from the other line.

"Thank you so much!"

"My pleasure serving you, goodbye Ms."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Brittany practically skips her way out of the elevator and into the hallway of the 2nd floor. She scans her surroundings as she tries to remember which path she has to take. Brittany couldn't help but smile at the memory of Santana introducing to her the ups and downs of the hotel.

She won't lie, once she came out of the limo to be met with a ravishing beauty such as Santana, Brittany has not been more thankful to the Lord or fate for sending her into this situation. Sometimes, she even believes that she won two lotteries…not one. Santana was definitely price-worthy.

She had tried to keep her cool, she really did but Brittany knew that any second she'll fall for the beauty in front of her and the only thing the blonde can do to keep her distracted from being vulnerable… is to flirt and be super friendly. Brittany knows if she'll be confident around Santana, she has nothing to fear.

But, as time passes by she decided why not to play a bit and have some fun. That's where the room service plans came in. First and foremost was the TV, there was absolutely nothing wrong with it but since Brittany has this strange brain for different things, she surprisingly knew all the functions of the machine. She unplugged the TV then put a tiny cut on the most cautious wire, planning to spill it with water and spark a bit. She didn't know that the spark would be THAT big though. Nevertheless, it went swimmingly, that she even had the Latina carry her in her arms.

Next phase was the air-condition, Brittany didn't know that she had this hidden genius inside of her when she took of the vent out and started placing dust and dirt inside, making sure to put some on the fan so that it would be too rusty to move. Also to add some measure, she unscrewed some of the nails and turned the air-condition to full blast once it was turned it on.

You think that she's cruel and evil for giving Santana such trouble, but really, she knew nothing like that would happen to the TV and she promised herself to catch the Latina no matter what. It was a plan and she was just enjoying Santana's reactions.

And, if Santana somehow caught on in her little game, she couldn't care less—at least she gets the hint, right?

The recent once was pure accident. The guy from the convenience store just offered her lots of drinks and she got drunk—she never intended to watch porn either but she was bored and boredom always led her to doing something crazy. Crazy like calling Santana for towels that she hid the old ones under her bed and practically seduces the Latina. She was horny… and all the pent-up emotions she had on the Latina was going out of control, but what she regret the most was making Santana feel bad even though it wasn't the girl's fault. Brittany even smacked her cheeks a couple of times for being a jerk and letting that _intimate _scene happen. So she concurred a plan—a plan to just spend a few hours with Santana—no flirting—no seducing—just hanging-out, like she promised to.

So calling Rachel—the only other employee she knew besides Santana—from the main desk and asked her such a request, she thought she got it in the bag when sadly, there's a stupid rule like that in this hotel. She was about to lose hope when the brunette told her to ask Mr. Motta personally instead.

And as she walks towards the theatre, a sign that said _Now Showing: Twilight_ was being held up on the door's handle. Brittany shrugs her shoulders and enters without hesitation, scanning the dark room for Richard, Sugar's father. Then at a corner to the right, she spots him sitting down beside Aunt Charlene who was in tears. Brittany smiles and takes a seat next to Richard secretly, like an agent on a mission. She notices him texting away on his phone, not even bothering with the movie, which was lucky for the blonde—no need to disturb him or anything.

"Psst, Richard" Brittany whispers quietly, nudging the man on the arm.

Richard Motta wasn't one of those fathers or men out there who wanted to be respected every single minute of the day. Sure, respect is something he wants just not with people close to him, and Brittany knew the man ever since she was a toddler alongside Sugar and Quinn.

"Hmm? Oh Brittany! What a pleasant surprise, how are you doing here sweetie?" he asks in a normal voice, ignoring the noises of people telling him to shut up. He has every right in this hotel after all; he could kick anyone he wanted to.

"Great, uhm actually I have a favor"

"Anything for you darling"

"You see, I want to borrow Santana—one of your employees for a whole 2 hours if that's okay"

"Done and done! Actually this is a good thing, I hired this guy who supposed to start work tomorrow but I can call him in and take over Santana's job for a while. It might be too hard for him because he'll be handling the higher class but oh well, no pain no g—"

"Hey old man would you shut up! We're watching a movie here!"

Not the best idea to piss Mr. Motta off.

The teenager, who scolded Richard turns around from his chair and was about to continue his ramble when he notices who he was _really_ talking to.

"O-OH, holy shit. Yo-You're Mr. Motta" he gasps, earning a few whispers from the customers watching, telling him to close his mouth-hole.

"That's right. You're name young man?" Richard responds in a strong voice, head held up high. No one even bothers to yell at him for being noisy, knowing what would happen to them if they did so. Even the fabulous Charlene was too stuck with the movie to bother with it.

"S-Simon Lark, sir" he replies in a hushed tone, slowly trying to sit back when Richard suddenly says,

"Well then I hope you _had_ a nice stay at Motta Hotel" Richard chuckles darkly, standing up from his chair and silently commanding Brittany to do the same.

"Woah. Aren't you the boss?" Brittany teases, giggling slightly.

"Are you kidding, I own this kingdom!" he laughs, patting his belly in a manner that made him look like Santa Claus.

"So, is it really alright if I borrow her?"

"I always keep my word Brittany. Now go along, I'll call Peter in for today and I'll see you around yes?"

"Of course!"

"Bye sweetie" he says charmingly, walking back inside the theatre and leaving a very satisfied blonde outside.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

After Santana sadly spends 30 minutes cleaning one of the guests's bathroom because they 'desperately' wanted to take a bath and couldn't do so until it's spotless clean, the Latina heads down to the lobby with a pair of gloves on.

"Don't you look fabulous" Rachel quips, chuckling at Santana's messy clothes and disdained face.

"I will be thrilled once Ms. Ginger Hair leaves this place. That girl screams OCD" Santana groans, taking off the gloves and throwing it at the nearest bin.

She accepts the sanitizer from Rachel's purse and cleans her hands.

"Two more hours and I'll have my precious walk with Tron"

"Hmm, here" Rachel says, throwing a wrapped plastic towards Santana who successfully catches it.

The Latina eyes it for a while before giving Rachel a pointed look. "And what the hell am I supposed to do with this?"

"You'll see in about a minute" she simply replies back, not removing her gaze with the computer in front of her.

Sure enough, her Motta phone starts to beep and she accepts the call.

"Hello, Room Service. How may I help you?"

"Hi, can I request an acquaintance to come with me to mini-golf?" the voice asks rather cheerfully, before adding a quick "Hello Santana!"

Santana immediately smiles her megawatt smile and plops down on the seat next to Rachel—who's trying to hide her smirk from the Latina.

"Brittany, hey…" she says softly, fiddling with the plastic wrapper on her lap before answering the blonde's request. "And as for the acquaintance, I'll ask one of our people in the mini-golf room to help you out"

Santana frowns slightly at the thought of someone else—someone she knew in this hotel—spending time with Brittany. She can't help the sad, depressing sigh that escapes her lips as she throws her head back and groans.

"Actually, I already picked the person staying by me today!"

"Oh. You did?" Santana replies her tone bitter and down.

"Uhuh. It's you, silly"

And just like that, Santana flinches on her seat and glances at Rachel who's attention is still on the screen but mind—Santana bets—is elsewhere since she was grinning like a Cheshire cat. The Latina looks down finally realizing what the plastic package was for. It's the mini-golf uniform.

_How stupid can you get, Lopez? _

Before she responds though, a thought comes crashing in and she's pinching the skin of her hip tightly. "Ugh, sorry Brittany, I have work to do and I'm not really allowe—"

"I'll stop you right there, okay Santana?" the Latina can't help but grin at the blonde's motives to try and be serious; Santana tries her best to stifle her laughter. "I already talked to Ri—Mr. Motta and he said I can get you for 2 hours! Isn't that fun? A guy named Pete something will replace you for a while, so get your butt here in the mini-golf room now!" and with that, Brittany hangs up, earning a rather playful smack in the head by Rachel, who tells her not to waste time and head over there already.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Nervous. That's all Santana's feeling right now as she approaches the room with sweaty hands. The door's right in front of her and she's been standing outside like she's frozen inside an ice cube. Thoughts of what happened 2 nights ago had not disappeared from the Latina's mind, in fact it only came back—haunting her in her dreams that she even masturbated last night at around midnight.

"Santana? Is that you?" Jess, the one in charge of the arcade room asks aloud, opening the door for her.

The Latina whips her head up and smiles weakly. She must have been caught by the security camera attached on the top wall.

"Yeah, sorry… I was thinking… anyways, is B—Ms. Pierce in there?"

"She's waiting for you actually"

Santana takes a deep breath and follows Jess inside, immediately spotting Brittany sitting at one of the wooden chairs, wearing blue short shorts, a purple V-neck shirt, white cap and sneakers. The Latina marvels at the beauty in front of her, no matter what Brittany wears—Santana knows she'll never get tired of her flawless beauty.

"Ms. Pierce" Santana greets with a nod of her head, acting formal since Jess was still by her side.

As soon as her last name was said, the blonde perks up and smiles toothily, her white teeth flashing brightly.

"If you need anything, I'll be at the counter" Jess says, excusing herself and leaving the pair in an awkward but loving silence.

It's the first time they saw each other after that night, when intimate things happened. Santana blushes some more when the scene comes back into her head and the special underwear she's sporting on tightens.

"So, I'm glad I can have you… for a while" Brittany starts, getting up from her seat to stand right in front of Santana with a weak smile, still embarrassed of her uncontrolled actions from days back. "This is also a token of how sorry I am"

"Sorry for what?" Santana asks curiously, locking eyes with the blonde.

"For taking advantage of you"

"Wasn't it me who took advantage of you?" Santana giggles lightly, earning a relief sigh from Brittany.

"Let's just say we took advantage of each other?"

The Latina nods. "I'm down with that"

After a few minutes of silence, the two bursts out into a stumble of laughter, neither able to hold it in anymore.

"This is kind of weird huh? Acting cool when things should be awkward?"

Brittany taps her chin and shakes her head unconsciously. "I never thought of it that way. You make me feel… feel like no matter what I do, nothing bad will happen."

"Are you trying to say you feel safe and comfortable around me?" Santana teases, cocking her hips to the side.

"Yup. That's it"

The Latina was surprised at Brittany's straightforward reply and shrugs it away. Dismissing the fluttering butterflies floating inside her stomach as she leads the blonde towards the shelves, holding Brittany's set of golf materials.

"So, have you ever played mini-golf before?" Santana asks, starting conversation whilst carrying Brittany's golf bag as they walk towards Hole 1.

"No, this is actually my first time. But, it's just mini-golf right? All I have to do is shoot it on the hole… yeah?" Brittany rants in confusion, her eyebrows all scrunched up—making Santana sigh in adoration. _What the fuck is happening to me?_

"If you want, I can ask Jess to help you out—"

"No!" Brittany says a bit too quickly—shocking the Latina from the sudden reply. "I mean, no… I asked for you so I want you only"

Santana ignores the twitch of her member once again. _Calm down Santana, she only wants you to _accompany _her, not want you in _that _kind of way… though I wouldn't mind._

"Ri-Right. Shall we then?" Santana stutters, plucking out a golf club for Brittany who accepts it.

"The grass looks so real…" the blonde points out, staring blankly at the artificial grass with interest.

Santana nods, giggling slightly and flicks one of the tiny white balls to Brittany who stumbles with catching it, the ball jumping out of her hands a couple of times like a slippery soap. Once the blonde finally takes a hold of it though, she blushes shyly and tucks her chin in embarrassment, making Santana's heart flutter in pure adoration—yet _again_- towards the girl.

"A-Anyways…" Brittany mumbles, bending down to place the ball on the grass whilst sticking her tongue out in concentration. "I hope I won't suck at this game"

"You never know, you might actually be a natural" Santana comments flirtatiously, sending a wink at Brittany who grins back.

"We'll see…"

Fixing her stance, Brittany pulls back and takes a deep breath. _It's now or never._ She says to herself, shutting her eyes close and swings her arms forward, praying she hit the ball. She hears a clattering sound and wonders why the sound of a ball being hit sounded like that when a familiar laugh suddenly invaded her ears.

Brittany slowly opens her eyes one by one, turns her head to Santana- who's currently laughing like crazy?

She quirks an eyebrow and was about to ask what was so funny when she realizes the missing feeling of an object in her hands. The blonde snaps her head upwards only to see her hands still raised in an after-effect golf swing position without… without a club.

The heat then prickles all over her face when she spots the said club lying on the floor a few feet away from her.

"Well, at least you got the stance" Santana teases playfully, hips cocked to the side with a smug grin on her face, making Brittany pout really low.

The blonde, frustrated and _completely _embarrassed, crosses her arms together and taunts the Latina. "Oh, and are you saying you can do it?" she hums, challenging the girl who was still laughing at her.

Santana only rolls her eyes and grabs her own club, letting it hang on her shoulders as she struts her way in front of Brittany, placing a ball in position.

"I'm a pro at everything I do" she states smugly, earning a scoff from the other girl. Brittany smiling cutely nonetheless.

"Besides, it's not my fault you were closing your eyes while playing golf. So not how to do it Britt-Britt" she coos, missing Brittany's goofy smile and body stiffening as the Latina gave her a nickname.

"You're all talk, why not show me then?" the blonde replies, nudging her head towards the hole with a smirk. Praying once again that she wouldn't embarrass herself even more if Santana actually gets the shot.

Santana laughs and gets ready, her grip on the club tightening as she eyes the hole with 100% concentration. This is her first time to ever play golf, so she hopes whatever happens; she'll at least get a close shoot in.

"Hmph!" the Latina grunts, swinging the club with all the strength she can muster, smiling as she felt the tip hit the ball.

_I sooo got this._

Who would have thought though, that hitting it _too_ hard would send the ball flying, crashing against the glass walls and zooming out somewhere into the distance.

A silence replaces the conversations of the people inside the golf room as they avert their attentions to both Santana and Brittany. The blonde, trying to hold in her laughter as she clutches unto her stomach whilst biting her lower lip—a few tears appearing on the corners of her eyes. The Latina, mouth agape and having the reaction Brittany had a while ago—just much more badly.

"I—Uh—I" before she could explain herself to the guests and employees in the room, Brittany's laugh or rather excessive shouting of laughter echoes all throughout the walls, affecting the rest as they join in the feast, leaving Santana to blush beet red.

"Tha—That was hilarious!" Brittany says through fits of laughter, supporting her body by holding unto Santana's shoulder.

"L-Let's go," Santana mumbles, tucking her head and dragging Brittany out, walking towards the nearest bathroom.

As the Latina practically kicks the door open and throws Brittany in, she immediately walks in front of the sink and sighs. She watches the still laughing blonde from the mirror with a frown.

"It's not funny you know…" she mutters sadly, snapping the blonde out of her laughing fest.

Brittany wipes a stray tear off her eye and offers Santana a smile. "Hey, don't be sad now… Where was the girl a while ago that was all high and mighty" she teases, stepping to stay beside Santana and give her a playful shove.

Santana doesn't react though and continues to pout. It's not like she dislikes the laughter or Brittany. She's only frowning and being all sad because she failed to impress the blonde. She wanted to make an impression yet here she is, breaking glass with her first attempt to play golf. AND—okay, maybe the laughter and making fun of got to her too.

Brittany senses the Latina's demeanor not changing and immediately curses to herself. _How am I supposed to hang out with Santana if the only thing I'm doing is making her feel bad, stupid… stupid!_

"S-Santana, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel like this. It's just… just, I found you so cute when you started blushing and uh-shivering, I wanted to pinch your cheeks and kiss the pout away from your lips even! I promise you, please don't be sad anymore. It's adorable but I prefer it more if you were smiling. 'Cuz your teeth is like super awesome and … and… uhh"

Santana can't help the swelling of her heart at the blonde's confession. All anger, frustration and embarrassment blown away as she took in Brittany's expression. She really looked regretful and it made Santana smile. _Fuck it,_ how can she stay mad or sad at the blonde when she's a bubbling mess and admitting things out of her mouth? Actually, maybe she should do this more often and who knows? Santana might find out even more interesting things.

"Guess I messed up _again, _huh?" Brittany sighed with slumped shoulders, not daring to lock eyes with the Latina.

Thinking she'd had enough, Santana was about to tell Brittany it was okay, that she's one to blame as well since she laughed and mocked Brittany a while back too when her eyes caught the sink.

"L-Look, may—"Brittany was cut off by a splatter of cold water hitting her face, making her gasp and blink rapidly. Once her vision was clear, she sees Santana grinning from ear to ear with her hands lying idly by her sides, dripping wet.

"_Cool _down Britt-Britt, you're a bit tense right now" she taunts playfully, tongue sticking out in a childish manner.

As Brittany smacks her face with a hand- rubbing it to let the liquid dry off, Santana takes her time to slowly grab the removable faucet—knowing full well what the blonde in front of her was going to do next and arms herself.

"Soo you want to play huh?" Brittany says, taking a few steps to the sink closest to her, reaching out to grab it just as Santana aims her own 'weapon' and clicks the button, releasing an endless spray of water to hit Brittany's body.

But as soon as she was hit, Brittany immediately gets the removable faucet and turns it on, making it land right to Santana's face like a bulls-eye and giving the blonde the advantage as Santana falters due to the lack of sight and backs away. Smirking, Brittany advances—moving the faucet so that it would absolutely wet the Latina everywhere from top to bottom.

As Santana shields herself, her right hand stretches out to find anything to hold on to, this luckily turned out to be the handle of one of the cubicles. She quickly snaps it open, letting the door block her from Brittany's attacks and shout,

"Is that the best you got?"

Feeling challenged; Brittany rounds around the door and allows the faucet to explode streams of water unto Santana's body, the girl backing up when Brittany's _weapon_'s wire suddenly reaches its limit. Brittany looks down and tries tugging it, making Santana have an opening and aim at Brittany perfectly_—bulls-eye._

As the sudden burst of water hits Brittany straight in the face, Santana decides to change the game a bit and launches herself to the other girl—letting go of the faucet at the process and starts tickling Brittany anywhere her fingers land on.

The reaction she got was priceless. Brittany is literally squirming under her touch, trying to escape but Santana was smarter than that and made sure to block Brittany.

"Ahh—stop, stop please!" the blonde begs, tears prickling in her eyes. If there was one thing a person should know about Brittany—it's the fact her biggest weakness was tickling. She was very sensitive about it too.

"What're the magic words—"

"—Please! Please!" Brittany practically pleaded, sighing in relief once Santana had stopped as she slowly slid down the wall, falling on her butt since she was too weak and tired—in a good way.

"Wow. We got some cleaning to do" Santana states, peeking out from the cubicle's door to look around the mess they've created. She's surprised the bathroom isn't flooded.

"Yeah, you started it"

Santana whips her head to Brittany and feigns shock. "Excuse me? Who's the one than kept making fun of my amazing golf skills? Hmm?"

"Me. But who's the one that started making fun of the other first huh?" Brittany shots back with a smirk.

"Okay fine, you win… for now that is" Santana says, shrugging shoulders whilst sliding down to sit on the floor as well—opposite to the blonde.

Brittany could only laugh in reply as she throws her head back and sighs. "I'm out, and we didn't even finish half the mini-golf field yet! No, scratch that… we didn't even end the _first _one"

"Are you kidding me? Water-_faucet _fighting, laughing and tickling takes a really lot of energy you know." Santana explains, index finger held up as she tries to act like a professor, making Brittany roll her eyes and giggle.

Only a few seconds later do they realize that they're soaked to the bones and definitely needed to change before they catch a cold from the air-condition.

"Hmm… we got over 1 hour to spare, and I'm pretty sure you don't want to head back in the mini-golf room…"

Santana nods quickly, groaning at the memory of people laughing at her. _Try serving high-class bitches like yourselves then we'll see who's laughing now._

"…so wanna head upstairs and chill in my room?"

The thought of spending time with Brittany—all alone, just the two of them did not sit well with Santana. She's sure her feelings towards the blonde would explode and do things she'll regret later on. She was about to decline and rather tell Brittany to go back when the blonde pulls off the sick puppy-dog eyes, making Santana have an internal struggle against herself. She really has gotten soft the past couple of years…

"I am yours for 2 hours" she mumbles with a smile, dimples showing when she sees Brittany jumping up from the ground and starts dancing around the cubicle.

"Alright, alright stop shimmying' your cute ass and pull me up"

Brittany doesn't even think twice before grabbing both of Santana's hands to tug them up, losing their balance as the Latina accidentally crashes herself to Brittany—plastering her against the wall.

They make eye contact and can't help the smile that tugs on both of their lips. Santana wants to sigh due to the feeling she's having right now but doesn't—she doesn't want to get ahead of things and intertwines her fingers with Brittany's, leading her outside as she tries to slap away the urge to kiss the blonde's lips then and there.

Santana though, was not able to see the goofy grin Brittany had on as she eyes their interlaced fingers on the way to the elevator, dropping by the golf room first to inform them that they didn't want to play anymore and call a janitor to clean bathroom 2.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Popcorn or… popcorn?" Brittany asks with a mouth full… of _popcorn _as she walks towards the living room with two bowls in hand—both of them already dry and wearing on a new pair of clothes, courtesy of Brittany Pierce.

"Do I have a choice?" Santana giggles, standing up to help Brittany out as they plop down on the sofa and began to watch TV.

As Santana was about to ask Brittany something, a sudden weight is being placed on top of her lap and she turns her attention to Brittany, sitting down side-wards so as to lean back on the arm-chair and prop her legs on top of the Latina.

It's not like she's uncomfortable with what's happening—actually, it's the fact it felt _right _with what's happening. Santana doesn't feel awkward or distant, but rather smiles at the scene and accepts it like a million-dollar winner.

"Is popcorn the only thing you eat in here?" Santana chuckles, directing her attention to the TV whilst rubbing the smooth skin beneath her arms.

Brittany shrugs and munches on her food. "No, popcorn's just my happy meal" she says, popping her lips to make a smacking sound. "My comfort food, like… Lord Tubbington with cigars"

Santana quirks an eyebrow curiously but shakes it off, not even going to bother why Brittany's cat smokes anymore, maybe what Brittany was trying to say is that popcorn and Brittany is equal to mango shake and Santana.

The Latina smiles fondly at the thought and grabs the remote, switching it between channels when a squeal from the girl beside her suddenly interrupts her and she's stuck in Disney Channel, the usual castle thing appearing to show that a movie was coming up.

"Hey, is it alright if we watch it? I want to know what's on"

"It's your room, not mine" Santana stated, patting Brittany's legs to signal her that she's getting up.

The blonde gives her a look, as if saying _where are you going?_

"I'll get us some drinks, that is… do you have anything else besides beer and vodka?" Santana playfully teases, sending a wink to Brittany who only blushes furiously in reaction. The memory of what happened 2 nights ago probably invading her head.

Santana can only chuckle some more before dismissing herself, entering the kitchen with a skip on her step. She spots the fridge immediately and opens it, finding several of beverages inside. Santana shakes her head in disbelief—_so much for less beer and vodka._

The brunette ducks her head and scans; there were some juices and milk, a couple of cereal boxes… ice cream, _oh!_ And luckily, a few bottles of water. Santana grins and pulls two out, kicking the fridge door close and walks back only to find what's on in TV.

"High School Musical? Are you serious, Brittany? That's like way too old."

"It says over there in the caption that it's _'High School Marathon'_ day so I guess they're playing all 3 movies" Brittany explains as she gratefully takes a bottle from Santana's grip and returns her position to laying her legs on top of the Latina's.

"Zac Efron's a freaking tooth-pick in this movie!"

"Hey, don't say that—look at him now! He's like, one of the hottest men on earth" Brittany whines, defending the male actor.

"Are you saying he's your type of guy?" Santana questions rather intently, looking at Brittany with the corner of her eye.

"If I wasn't a lesbian… then yes"

The Latina only grins from ear to ear. _As if you'll ever go back straight._

"Well for me, I find Ashley Tisdale sexy. Sure, she's a whiny, non-stop talking bitch but her beauty is A-ma-zing!" Santana gushes, eyes' sparkling as the said actress comes on screen to greet Zac Efron.

Brittany stiffens in place and slowly removes her legs from Santana's lap, scooting towards the still star-struck Latina and starts to trace fingertips up and down a tanned arm.

"Hmm… she's a blonde you know…" Brittany husks, leaning unto Santana's right side, making sure to push her chest right into Santana's arm—squishing it in between, the Latina's libido fading as well as her thoughts as she gulps down—hard.

"U-Uhuh,"

"_So,_ are you saying that blondes are your type of girl?" says the blonde, teasingly biting Santana ear lobe and letting the Latina let out a whimper. Brittany smiles against the nape of her neck and begins to place kisses all around Santana's oh-so wonderful skin.

"Well, is it-?" Brittany asks once again, adding pressure as she sucks on Santana's pulse point, making the Latina groan and unconsciously buck her hips—even though nothing would happen.

"Y-Yeah" she rasps, eyes shutting close to let the heavenly feeling invade her when all of a sudden, Brittany stops and pushes herself back, leaving the Latina _cock-blocked_, staring at Brittany dumbfounded.

"Wh-Why'd you stop?" Santana practically whines, a pout forming on her lips.

Brittany shrugs her shoulders and smirks. "I don't want to make the same mistake" she says, combing her hair. "I really like you Santana and I want things to go right" she adds, making Santana's heart flutter at the confession.

The Latina ducks her head and smiles, mumbling a soft "I like you too" that doesn't go unheard by Brittany, whose smile was ten times wider than the girl beside her.

"Anyways, thanks for spending 2 hours with me" Brittany chuckles, earning a disappointed look from Santana.

"W-Wait you want me to go?" she asks sadly, dropping her head—not caring that she was being vulnerable right now.

"What? Of course not Santana! If anything, I want you to stay but that beeping device of yours won't stop blinking and I hate to see you get in trouble" Brittany rants with a crease in her forehead.

Santana then realizes that her Motta phone has been vibrating on top of the coffee table for who knows how long and checks the time to see that yes—it's already 12pm and she needs to take Megatron for a walk, Rachel's probably calling her because of that as we speak.

"Say Brittany—" Santana hums, stopping midway of Brittany's banter as the blonde looks at her expectantly.

"What'd you say about taking a walk in the beach?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Mistakes are mine, sorry if ever!**

**Trying to improve too!**

**PLEASE REEVIEW!**

**THANK YOUUU! 333**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! Exams are coming up and I'm studying about Rizal... sigh, this man is so mysterious I swear, HAHA but enjoy! and i'm sorry for anything else :)**

**Luceroadorada- Thank you so much, it's means a lot and I'm hoping you'll like this chapter :)**

**Dancelikeheya- haha yeah, I see what you mean! I'm trying to make it average, haha lol if that makes any sense!**

**Privatephilosopher- what's igme? :O sorry! I'm not good with shortcuts :( forgive me haha thanks! Hope you'll review after this one :)**

**Rtarara- Yay! Someone thought it was cute, achievement for me. HAHA ohyes, thank you im glad about that too! How about you? anything problematic going on? :)**

**Sassygleek-ohh your username has swag haha, just saying! Ay hindi po, parang walang pasok a week before kaya't yan ang dahilan kung bakit hindi ako naka-update sa FF. Kamusta ka diyan? :)**

**Nayalove- I know right! Forever love it when they fall for one another. It's the best thing in the world.**

**Rainezeik- Hi dearie! Thanks so much, you know… I read your sticky note fic and I swear, my heart just leaped out of my chest. Your ideas are amazing and your stories are one of the best! Cant wait for your updates xx**

**Wkgreen- I'm also glad that's happening too. I'm sorry if I went a bit too far with the past chapters, it's my first time writing a bit of g!p smut so I thought I was going the right way :( so sorry and please enjoy this chapter!**

**JustOneMorePerson-really? Wow! Thanks for pointing that out, it was very nice of you haha, what do you think of this chapter? Tell me if ya want hehe ill be waiting –euw, not in a creeper way. Lol!**

**Catbast- Aww, I'm glad you liked it! Maybe this chapter will rile you up? Who knows haha by the way I'm just about to catch myself up with your superhero fic! Can't wait :) I'm fine too lol thanks for that! really? Aww hope you stay safe darling xx much love**

**S- Okay now that is what I call a perfect review. You just really helped me point out what I did good and wrong in my story… and for that, I thank you so much by the way does that mean you come from the Philippines too? :o #shock!**

**Ttandme69- Hi lisa! Here's your awaited chapter! Tell me what you think about it and enjoy! Mwah mwah**

**Feedmeadeadmau5- You love it? Whew! I love you then for being amazing! Teasing is the best don't you think? Enjoy! Love love love**

**ARAL9- I know what you mean, I love some smut and teasing but I guess going slow is cool too. It's doing fine here already! Thank you! Anxiously waiting for a review. Please enjoy and tell me what you think! Also, if you have anything you want to talk about, I'm all ears as a cyber friend :)**

**Room Service**

**Chapter VII:** Help, with a massage?

**A/N:** Finally, Santana gets the punishment and consequence that she deserves! She did do a lot of… troublesome things in the past chapters after all.

"You do know why I've called you here right Santana?" Mr. Motta sighs in frustration, scratching the top of his head as he looks at the Latina from across the table, who was avoiding eye contact with him.

"I-I don't?" she asks more than answers, fiddling with the fingers on her lap as she tries to calm herself down. She knew something like this would happen—why wouldn't it? Santana was a complete mess last week.

Richard sighs once again and throws a file to Santana's direction, letting it slide against the metal table as Santana finally snaps up and gives him a quirked look.

"Open it" he simply says, crossing his arms together while leaning back on his seat.

Santana hesitates for a second before giving in and flips the folder open, finding different kinds of paper inside. Some colored, some printed and some hand-written.

"What are…?"

"Those are complaints, from adults to teenagers to even kids! I received them through e-mail while the others… well; they were stuck on the lobby's white board"

"Uhm, is this…"

"You know I love you right? I treat everyone in the Motta business as family. I _especially _consider you one of a kind. You came into this business with a magnificent personality and game; I'm confused as to why this is happening now… You've never gotten _that_ bad of a complaint and it's driving me crazy Santana."

Santana takes a deep breath and locks eyes with Richard, trying to convey to him she didn't do it on purpose but fails when he lowers his head.

"10 people got furious when they called for room service and _no one _answered"

She bites her lip and groans irritably.

"I can explain…"

"There's nothing to explain about Santana!" Richard all about screams, shocking both of them. Never in his or her life did they witness him shout or even yell at the Latina. They had this weird communication so to say Santana is thoroughly upset right now is definitely an understatement.

"Some even want you fired!"

The Latina flinches slightly on her seat.

"It's very important in Motta hotel or rather in ALL hotels to never EVER miss a call Santana, that's why they go to the best because they know they won't be disappointed but lately our ratings our going down and I have to find out about all of this by Lauren at the kitchen?"

"Lau—"

"Gossip, don't even ask." He sighs, rubbing his forehead.

"Santana, I am about to lose a star in this hotel and it's because of …_you"_

She winces, hiding her face in shame. Santana never wanted this to happen, feelings just got in the way of her job and she couldn't stand _Brittany._ It was all too much and she shouldn't have taken advantage of it.

"A kid got into an accident yesterday because the _bathroom _near the golf area was half-flooded and it also seems like no one attached the wires of the faucet back in its place" he continues, stabbing the invisible knife even harder to Santana's chest as she cowers in utter _shame._

"A janitor was supposed to clean it" she blurts out, immediately regretting it because interrupting or talking back to Mr. Motta never sat well with him.

Richard frowns and shakes his head in disbelief. "Yeah, he was but sorry, he was assigned to clean the bathroom near the lobby because _flooded bathroom 2_ was never on his list of things to do yesterday" he shots back, instantly feeling guilty with his tone as he looks at Santana's eyes that were about to cry.

But she held it in, she had to.

"Santana, what's even worse is that the ones complaining are from the higher class—not the simple ones but HIGHER. You can't just snap your fingers and boom, they'll forgive you. No, consequences need to be made"

The Latina whips her head up and hangs her mouth wide open, not believing his words.

"What're you t-trying to say here S-Sir?"

Richard sighs for the umpteenth time and offers Santana a weak smile.

"I need to cut your salary down by half—"

"What—?!"

"—and get you a partner—"

"W-What?!—Sir, you can't do this… I don't want to be replaced, I… I promise to change—what happened the past week was only just stress coming to me. Please sir, don't do this to me…" Santana practically begs, slamming her fist unto the table—which Richard doesn't get mad about due to understanding the Latina's rage. He didn't want this but he had to do something or else Santana would _really _get fired.

"That's the best I can do for you, sweetie…" he says in a softer tone, reaching his hand to Santana's clenched one to try and sooth her down.

"Your partner will meet you later today; he's really nice and smart. You'll love him. I'm actually doing you a favor Santana… at least you don't get to have that much _stress _for a while, hmm?"

"…" Santana mumbles, it was so quiet that even Richard who was a feet away from her couldn't hear.

"What did you say?"

She sighs and raises her head up shyly. "I said, is it okay to cut my salary by 25% instead?"

Richard lets out a loud chuckle and pats Santana's hand, nodding his head with a wide smile—releasing the tension that once was there, away.

"Okay okay, if that will make you happy"

"—and not give me a partner-?"

"Santana, don't push it. You know you have to atone to your mistakes."

"Of course, I am really sorry though Sir. I didn't intend for this to happen"

"It's alright… I understand, life isn't easy and you're probably having problems of your own so I don't blame you"

Santana smiles and thanks him for being such a great man. How lucky is she to have such an amazing boss? Though her mood is still rather pitchy, she'll deal with it later.

"Oh there's another thing—he needs a room so he'll be sleeping with you from now on."

"What?" The Latina screams, glaring at Mr. Motta like he said a man just got pregnant and is about give birth to an animal.

Richard only laughs incredulously, slamming his fists on the table while saying, "Ho-Ho, that was incredible! I was only joking Santana"

Why does everyone love to mess with her?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Okay, so her mood has only worsen once she exits the room and enters the lobby to be met with the faces of people staying at Motta Hotel. She wanted to rip them apart and curse non-stop because it's not only _them_ that have problems. But, she chills down when she realizes that she'll be as pissed as hell too if something like this happened to her when she stayed at a hotel.

She sighs and approaches Rachel with an angered face, heading in the counter and sitting by the chair beside the small brunette, who's currently sipping on a bowl of hot soup.

"Are you even allowed to drink that here?" Santana asks incredulously; temper getting the best of her.

Rachel shrugs her shoulders in response, not bothering to stop her ministrations and sip away.

"What's gotten you in such a bad mood?"

"I almost got fired" the Latina blurts, not surprised by the sudden smack in the shoulder as Rachel gasps in shock.

"Why? What happened?"

Santana rolls her eyes and shares a pointed look to the small girl. "Please, you of all people should know what's been going on with me the past week"

Rachel taps her chin and mumbles something that comes close to an "oh yeah" and shakes her head, averting her eyes to the Latina dead straight. "What'd he do?"

"My salary got cut" she replies, groaning at the thought. She wanted to fucking hit the chair she's sitting on in half. "And, he gave me a freaking _partner"_ she adds in disdain, face scrunching up while sticking her tongue out.

"Partner? What for?"

"For my ass—"Santana hisses, glaring at Rachel before clearing her throat. "For work of course, get your brain right hobbit. I can't believe I'm going to have a _sidekick"_

"Who knows? You might actually need it" the smaller girl snaps back, returning her gaze to the computer as Santana scoffs.

"Don't go all like that to me, I'm pissed and you know what happens when I am _fucking _pissed"

"It's your fault for playing around."

"Excuse me?" Santana gasps, mocking the girl as she cups her ear and leans, acting as if she hadn't heard her. "Please increase the volume of your voice dwarf—"

"Look I know it sucks but you got to get ahead of yourself and move on. It's just a partner, it's just a cut salary as if you're going to die and be grateful you aren't fired yet!" Rachel accuses, her voice filled with venom that even caught the attention of a few passers-by.

"Oh please you're just f—"

"Hi, which one of you is Ms. Rachel Berry?"

Both women look up from their seats to unconsciously glare at the man before them, making him falter a bit.

"And who're you?" Santana barks, eyes flaring.

"Santana—don't talk to him like that, you might _get into more trouble and lose your job this time"_ Rachel chuckles sarcastically, mentally arming herself from the Latina who's probably about to pounce on her.

"Oh yeah? Well I got something for you Ms. Virgin-tots"

"Uh, sorry to disturb whatever's happening here but is it okay if I speak to Ms. Berry just for a little while?" the guy in a black suit says, interrupting them yet again and fueling the anger inside Santana.

"Why don't you shut you—"

"Hello, I'm Ms. Berry, how can I help you?"

What is this? The Interrupting-Santana show?

The man smiles and bows down politely. "Actually, Mr. Motta sent me here to you. I'm Peter, the new guy" he introduces, bouncing on the balls of his feet while outstretching his hand—waiting for Rachel to shake it.

If Santana's anger was Mega a few seconds ago, well big mistake. Her anger just heightened to Mega-Overload.

"You're the new guy?" she snarls, slamming her hands on the desk and leaning forward, half of her body propped up against the platform as she glares at Peter with all her might.

Peter stumbles a bit but coughs and straightens himself. "Y-Yeah, Name's Peter Gonzales! Who might you be?" Santana wants to kick him in the balls right now.

"You're" she says, leaning all the way so that their foreheads were touching whilst never breaking eye contact. "biggest" another push in the head, "nightmare" she ends, head-butting him. Santana soon exits and enters the elevator with a large scowl.

"Ouch, who is she really?" Peter groans, rubbing his forehead.

Rachel looks at him sympathetically and sighs. _How immature of her._ "That's Santana—you're partner"

His eyes immediately widen as he stares at the closed elevator doors, gulping for what's to come.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Santana pushes her room door open, startling Megatron who was lying on her bed watching TV and crawls near him, sighing in frustration.

The dog cuddles into her side and Santana can't help but smile.

"At least he didn't remove the 'pet's allowed' rule, huh Tron?" She says, giggling while stroking his fur.

A knock on the door disturbs her serene moment as Megatron bolts up and jumps to his own bed.

"Who is it?" she grumbles, turning on the door knob.

There and there was Peter, in all his pretty-boy glory. His perfect white teeth, flawless tanned skin, messy brown hair and green glowing eyes. If Santana didn't hate him she was sure to have a happy crush on the guy.

"Oh. It's you" she growls uninterested as she was about to slam the door close when Peter's foot suddenly collides in, stopping it while wincing also. No surprise, that must've hurt.

"Ouch—Uhm, Can I speak to you?" he asks, jumping on one leg while carrying the other. Santana thinks he looks like one of those cartoon characters that die on the end—she smiles at the thought.

"And let all your germs infect me? No."

Peter sighs and shuffles his hair, peeking up to lock eyes with the Latina. "Why do you hate me all of a sudden?"

Santana steps out of the room and pushes him back, making him slip a bit before being slammed against the wall, the Latina pointing a deadly finger to him.

"You know what? I don't know, it might be that messy-ugly nest sitting on your head or the fact your body screams virgin—no wait, I know how to solve that problem—yeah, go have sex with my friend Rachel then I'll at least have one insult down. Hmm, yup. It's the hair; I want to shave it off"

The pout Peter forms doesn't change the Latina's demeanor as she walks up to him and laughs sarcastically. "Do tell me how you even got the job with all the crap glowing off of you"

There are tears forming in Peter's eyes and she can't help but chuckle. _This kid's a baby._

"Well? Aren't you going to answer my question, _partner?"_

Peter doesn't say anything else but walks away, into the elevator and out.

Santana tries to get rid of the guilt as she walks back inside her room and waits.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"You are the rudest person I know!" Rachel exclaims, both women standing right outside the elevator's entrance—an annoyed expression on the petite girl's face.

"When did we get to that subject?" Santana replies, rolling her eyes.

"Ever since I found Peter crying at the female's bathroom—"

"—female's bathroom?"

"Don't ask, I did and he didn't answer."

"Okay so why is Peter crying my entire fault?"

"Please, let's not lie to each other."

"I'm not lying, just asking" Santana says through gritted teeth, sending glares through Rachel's skull.

"What did you tell him?" Rachel sighs, already having enough as the elevator pings open and the both go in, all ready for another lecturing match.

"I just gave him the occasional Snix" she replies, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly.

"Santana" Rachel warns, stomping her foot down to show how 'serious' she is.

"Rachel, it's none of your business okay. Besides, where the heck are you bringing me?"

The door pings open as Rachel drags Santana towards the spa room, confusing the Latina much more.

"Okay so what are we doing here?"

"You'll know in a few. Just wait here, Kyle will give you whatever you need later and enjoy" Rachel explains in a tired tone. "Make sure you're back at the lobby at around 4pm. Bye Santana" and with that, the small woman leaves.

Santana doesn't move for a while until the beeping sound of her Motta phone surprises her. She picks it up and smiles almost instantly after hearing the heavenly voice through the line.

"Hello, Room Service? Can I request someone to accompany me to the spa?" it's light and chirpy, making Santana giggle and cock her hips to the side.

"Of course—I'll call one of our masseurs right away"

"Don't worry, I already reserved one" Brittany replies, her voice sounding more clearer—like she's standing near her or something.

"Where are you?" she asks, twisting her body in every direction.

"Close your eyes!" the girl squeals, earning a grin to form on Santana's lips.

"And why will I do that?"

"Oh come on Santana, don't ruin the fun and just do it okay?"

The Latina chuckles and does whatever she was told, shutting her eyelids tight—the exciting flutter not making it easier for her.

"Hey" a voice greets, stunning Santana as she was hit by the warm breath of no other than Brittany, a gasp escaping her lips and she's pretty sure she heard the other girl whimper too.

Santana slowly peels her eyes open and smiles when she is met with sparkling blue eyes, looking back at her with pure adoration. Brittany's white teeth shining as she leans forward and engulfs the Latina in for a big hug.

Once they let go, Brittany pulls out a single white rose from behind her and hands it to Santana, whose face immediately turns bright red at the gesture.

"A pretty flower for a pretty lady" she hums, holding in her screeches as Santana takes it with a shy smile.

"Thank you Brittany, it's beautiful" Santana exhales, twirling the stem between her fingers then stepping forward to kiss the tall girl's cheek, lingering a while before backing away, giggling at Brittany's reaction.

"So am I going to expect you stealing me for 2 hours every day now?" Santana asks fondly, not taking her eyes off the while flower.

"That's a secret" Brittany teases, winking playfully as she enters the spa room with the Latina in tow.

"I'm warning you, massaging isn't new to me and I'll probably blow your mind with my magical fingers" Santana says, laughing loudly when Brittany shakes her head.

"I can't wait then" the blonde shoots back, taking off her sweater when they approach the main desk. Santana frowning once she's spotted Kyle—the one in charge—eyeing Brittany's barely covered bikini-top chest.

"Hi. I reserved a room for Pierce?"

Kyle nods enthusiastically and escorts the both of them to their respected room. Upon entering, Santana scolds the man to back off and she'll handle everything before he goes in and smirks when the poor guy walks away with a hunched back.

"I'm ready for my massage now" Brittany husks, snapping Santana out of her haze as she turns around to be met with the most gorgeous body god's ever created—yeah, she's exaggerating but whatever.

Brittany in a bikini will forever be planted inside her mind—and _ugh,_ that tightening feeling is coming back again as she squeezes her legs together.

_This'll be the hardest 2 hours of her life._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"What's got you so grumpy?" Brittany asks while moaning, head on her arms as she arches into Santana's heavenly touch.

She sure wasn't kidding when she said her fingers were magical.

"Hmm? Where'd that come from?" Santana hums, mouth hanging dry as she massages Brittany with the best hand movements and techniques she knows, loving the way Brittany reacts to it.

"W-Well, _uhhn,_ yo-you were sigh-sighing _hmm_, a while ago so I thought…_ahh, there"_

Santana is seriously going to lose it now. The sounds Brittany was making were giving her a huge boner and all she wants to do is rip Brittany's bikini off and plunge her member deep inside her wet velvet heat. _Crap, _she should probably stop thinking about that stuff before she goes nuts.

"Britt…" she whines, rubbing on soft skin wanting nothing more than to kiss it.

"Mmm?"

Santana lets a whimper out as a response, her hips rocking like she's humping the air because she can't control herself anymore and she needs release, so… so… so…

_Fuck it._

The next thing she knows, Santana's bending down placing multiple of kisses on Brittany's exposed back, giving it a lick from time to time whilst smiling against it once she felt the girl beneath her whimper and whine.

"S-Santana…"

Still continuing her massage by rubbing on Brittany's lower part of her back, Santana trails her kisses up to Brittany's neck before going back down and reaching out to untie the bikini strap with a free hand. The string falls lose on Brittany's shoulder as the blonde pushes herself up a bit to help Santana take it off—which she did. Once that was out, Brittany brings herself up making the Latina step back and sit herself properly on the edge of the high bed, wrapping her arms around Santana's neck and pulling them together so that they were nose-to-nose, forehead-to-forehead. Their breaths mingling with one another.

Santana looks down and smirks when she sees Brittany's full breasts, squished to her own covered ones. This doesn't go unnoticed by Brittany though as she nuzzles her nose against Santana's cheek and sighs.

"No fair" she whines, playing with the Latina's loose hair as she bites her lower lip. "Why don't I get to see yours?"

"You saw them before" Santana mumbles, kissing a pale cheek tenderly.

"Yeah, like once"

"Do something about it then" Santana rasps to Brittany's ear, making the girl shiver.

"I-Is it okay though?" Brittany asks all of a sudden, confusing Santana as she leans back and looks deeply into blue eyes.

"Is it okay though what?"

The blonde in front of her ducks her chin and peeks through long eyelashes, fluttering the Latina's chest in pure adoration. It's so jaw-dropping that Santana wants to grab any camera she sees and take a picture—probably print a hundred copies—okay, not _that _obsessed with the blonde.

"If we do this? I mean… don't you think we're going too far?"

Santana thinks for a moment and smiles deviously. "I like you and you like me, nothing's wrong with what we're doing now right?" she asks, playing idly on the hem of Brittany's bikini-bottom.

"I guess so… but…" Brittany stutters, wondering if they should really continue. It's not like doesn't want, but like the Latina, she wants to do this the good way—not something they'll regret later on.

"What if…" Santana hums, nuzzling on the crook of Brittany's neck to inhale the sweet toxic scent that drives her crazy as she untangles the bikini-bottom slowly. "I promise you that we won't go _that _far? I just…" she sighs, releasing the strap as she looks down and groans when half of Brittany's center is seen. "I just need to feel you Brittany, it's been driving me crazy ever since I met you"

With that said, Brittany brings Santana face close to hers to give the Latina a mind blowing kiss, lips moving in sync as hands roam everywhere. She sucks on soft heart-shape lips that make the other girl whimper and moan against plump ones, her hands finding the bikini bottom and tugging it out, smiling when it's finally off and Brittany's literally sitting on the high bed—fully naked.

She really wants to open her eyes and take a peek but Brittany's kisses were too perfect to think of anything else, so she decides to grip hips instead and push a tongue in, asking for entrance which is quickly accepted. Santana moans as another wet velvet-y tongue comes in contact with hers, both girls now fighting for dominance, pale arms encircling around Santana's neck to pull them impossibly closer. Santana can feel the bulge in her pants becoming excruciating painful but no. She can't do this—just like she said, she wants to feel Brittany, to make the blonde see what she did to her on that fateful night a few days ago. It was time to show what the blonde's been missing.

As they break their make-out, breathing ragged as Brittany licks her lips hungrily and was about to go in for another session when Santana tightens the grip on her hips and whispers, "Let me…"

Brittany's blue eyes that were now dark and hooded with lust flutters for a moment before opening yet again, nodding while leaning back on her hands that used to be wrapped on Santana's neck, offering herself shamelessly for the Latina who only grunts in response.

The blonde smirks and teasingly touches her body, from the neck down to the top of her center, giving Santana the sex eyes and slightly opened mouth.

"Shit, you're so fucking hot…" Santana couldn't help but blurt out, massaging Brittany's thighs with care, rubbing it up, down and under. "But relax Britt-Britt, I'm your masseur remember?"

Brittany stops herself and goes back to leaning on her hands, eyeing Santana with pure hunger and a smirk.

Santana returns the smirk and presses her body slightly against the blonde's, ducking her head to plant kisses at a pale neck—biting and licking it to only earn wonderful noises from the goddess beneath her. She moves her hand unto Brittany's abdomen and begins to caress it, using the free one to rub a part of the blonde's back. Santana moves her kisses down to perky breasts and smirks, taking a hard bud into her mouth as she sucks on it, giving a few strokes from the tongue. Brittany shivers at the way Santana's making her feel, it was so amazing and alluring she's pretty sure her _downstairs _is soaking wet and probably creating a puddle under her—And Santana's not even doing anything _rash_ yet.

As Santana continues her assault on Brittany's breasts, her right hand though, goes elsewhere and dips below until it accidentally grazes the blonde's clit, making Brittany buck her hips and moan. Just a simple touch and she's already so turned on.

The Latina traces her index finger up slowly on outer lips, loving the way Brittany shivers and grips on the sheets tighter, head thrown back as a throaty groan escapes swollen lips. Santana teasingly rubs in a vertical motion until she can't take it anymore and inserts a finger in, both women moaning as they're finally doing something that _connects._

She sighs inaudibly when slick heat clenches around her finger, coating it with wetness as Santana pulls out then pushes in once more, creating a slow rhythm first, both girls watching the movement between them. Santana takes advantage of time and crashes her lips with Brittany's, the blonde starting to match the rhythm as she humps Santana's finger, whining and whimpering all at once.

"S-Santana, m-more" she begs, eyes shut tight as the Latina kisses the smooth expanse of pale skin, obeying immediately as she adds a second finger, thrusting knuckle deep –so deep it brushes against a sensitive clit a few times, making Brittany squeal and leave red-mark scratches on a tanned back whilst biting her shoulder to refrain from screaming _too_ loudly. Santana doesn't stop caressing her body with a free hand either, making sure to also do her job at the same time when suddenly, her fingers hit the spot that made Brittany flung her arms upwards and let out a rather high-pitched scream, ruffling her hair like it would calm her down.

"Yes, there _ohh, right_ there S-Sant-ana" she grogs, pinching her nipples to add some friction. She needed release, she needed it now.

Santana curls and scissors her fingers, earning satisfied moans as she tries her best to pleasure the other girl into oblivion—when a thought comes to mind and she removes them from slick heat making Brittany whimper and whine in displeasure as she falls down to her knees and inhales the blonde's intoxicating scent, Brittany bucking out of nowhere when she felt warm breath tickle her center.

She looks down to see Santana eyeing her heat like a buffet meal, tongue darting out to wet her lips before launching in—devouring Brittany's sex as hard as she can, pushing her tongue in until she reach its limit and start twirling inside of her.

"Holy _shit, YES._ Uhhhn, keep –doing th-that" Brittany moans, occasionally moving her hips – humping Santana's face as she drops her hands to tangle with curly brown hair. "Deeper—there—_faster"_

Santana brings a hand up and touches Brittany's clit, causing the girl to shudder and clench around her tongue, making her moan and also send vibrations all throughout Brittany's heat. The Latina starts to rub, pinch and flick the sensitive nub just as the warm heat trembles and Santana knows Brittany's about to release so she waits and once she's heard Brittany scream her name and unconsciously tug her hair, Santana drinks in Brittany's sweetness that taste like a combination of salt, vanilla and honey. It's that fucking good—and props herself up, licking it all away from her lips, not noticing Brittany whine when the blonde sees her cum dripping from Santana's chin and some excess lingering on the parts of Santana's face—mocha and white, so beautiful , so tasty.

"I hope my skills were good enough" Santana teases, poking her tongue out and sensually dart all over her lips, Brittany's eyes growing darker by the second.

All she wants to do is fuck right now. And the person for that is standing directly in front of her.

"You're amazing" Brittany says, smiling goofily.

"I try" Santana says, shrugging her shoulders and earning a playful smack from Brittany who giggles at the comment.

"Whatever," she replies, rolling her eyes.

"Hmm, so why don't you lie down and let me give you a _real_ massage. We got a few minutes to spare"

Brittany smiles and lies down, relaxing her body before turning around to rest on her front and sigh. "Just so you know, I really appreciated what you did for me"

Santana presses on the blonde's back, gently rubbing it up, down then in circular motions. "Yeah? Well ditto" she agrees, smiling sheepishly.

"Also" Brittany hums in a sing-song voice. "You haven't answered my question a while ago"

"What question?"

"Oh come on, seriously?" Brittany laughs, knowing full well Santana's smirking behind her.

"I'll tell you later.." she says softly, gripping on pale shoulders to ease it a bit. "…after I'm done with my job here"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**MISTAKES ARE MINE, I'm sorry!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**By the way, if any if you want... I'm open to more _interesting_ room service ideas ;) Thankks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'll put one of Brittana/Megatron walk scenes.**

**M206- Haha I know what you mean, I only mentioned about that special underwear because everyone else is talking about it! Haha any review is fine by me**

**Rainezeik- Peter might not be that big of a character here but we'll see ;) HAHA this chapter is even hotter! Can't wait for your updates too**

**S- Oh you know how Santana is, you mess with her, you mess with HER. Maybe after this chapter I'll do something like that! Thanks for the suggestion :) Really? How is it there? **

**Wkgreen- whew, you don't know how much this is hurting Santana's job, let's pray she doesn't get fired soon haha update here it is!**

**Nayalove- thank you so much! You're even awesome-r than me! Hope you'll love this chapter :)**

**ARAL9- WANKY indeed! BUT, BUT, this chapter is the wankiest of all! Sexiest and maybe even hottest? Who knows haha tell me what you think :) here in this chapter she might be the one wherein they release that tension wink wink.. hmm I'm not so sure about the Faberry, that's going to be hard cuz I haven't brought Quinn to this story since like, chapter 1 which is really far haha I was actually thinking about Peter being an innocent, shy kid who was a big crush on responsible, talented and perfect Rachel but I'll see what I can do. And oh my I hope you ate because I updated longer than expected! So sorry about that :( please eat or I wont be too happy. Haha cyber friendship indeed!**

**Sassygleek- ohmy did you know I searched for swag online and surprise surprise, in the old times, swag means secretly, we are gay. WOAH I never knew that, seriously. I'm shocked. But also, haven't heard a reply from you :( how u doing?**

**Anonymouswriter146- this will be an even hotter chapter! Hope you'll love it and tell me how you think about it :)**

**crazyforPLL- I know right! This is more crazy hot too if you'll like it! Ahhh im fan screaming about Britney 2.0 by the way. HEATHER IS THE FUCKIN BEST**

**ttandme69- can I say thanks! Wow, love that liked it :) here's more!**

**Luceroadorada- wanky chapter? Hmm I'm gonna hope you like this new one and expect a review? Whee that'd make my day! Tell me what you think about it hehe, also loving yaa! Huhu I know right? Poor Peter :( but isn't he so adorable too? Yiee**

Room Service

Chapter VIII: Help, for hot water?

It's been 2 weeks now since Brittany had came here. They made good use of their time together whenever Santana had her 1 hour break and would take a walk with Megatron, satisfied to be with one another. One of those walks is actually happening right now.

As the clock strikes 12, the elevator doors open with Santana walking out alongside Megatron who is more than happy to see Brittany sitting down on one of the sofas at the lounge.

Santana smiles when she takes this very moment to take in the beautiful and radiant blonde sitting a few feet away from her. She's currently reading a magazine, which she finds interesting by the way her eyes glow and teeth smile unknowingly. A knee crossed over the other as she leans back on the sofa, feeling at home. Her hair is tied up to a ponytail, neatly done with a sweat-headband to match. It's color blue with a lightning bolt icon at the side—which is super cute to Santana's thinking. Brittany looks incredibly sporty and sexy at the same time, sneakers on and some cycling shorts that need to be illegal, too tight and _too_ short. Santana knows that it's been only two weeks—wonderful two weeks. Days of playful teasing from Brittany whenever she called for room service. How freaking amazing is that? But, it's more than just the teasing, it's more than just the intimate sessions, it's so much more than that and Santana wants to discover it. That time at the bathroom, having fun and just lazily sitting on the couch—that was one of the most fun Santana has ever had in her life. It was absolutely obvious the Latina had a major crush, lust or deep feelings towards her but sooner or later, she's bound to fall in love with Brittany. Especially with these fucking walks they take that make her heart pound into a billion drum beats.

She groans, recalling the first time they went for a walk on the beach.

"_What'd you say about taking a walk in the beach?"_

_She hopes that wasn't taking things too far or uncomfortable. Maybe a bit unprofessional but the words slipped out of her mouth before she could even process it with her mind. She takes a subtle look at Brittany, whose face suddenly brightened._

"_I would love to! That is… if I'm not imposing on anything..?"_

_Santana offers her the widest smile she ever mustered. "Of course not! It's just… I take these walks whenever it's my break with my dog, Tron—short for Megatron and yeah, I'd really like it if you'd come with me" she says bashfully, tucking her chin to hide the blush of her cheeks._

_Brittany grins and jumps off from the sofa, walking towards her bedroom whilst saying, "I'll be out in a minute!"_

_The thought of taking a walk with the blonde by the beach, Santana thought she was going soft and a tad bit cheesy—like those movies with the couple running across the shores, pretty cliché if you ask her—but it's nothing. There's going to be a dog with them anyways. _Pfft, as if that makes it any less cliché, Santana.

_And there are a lot of people because it's Hawaii. Who doesn't take the chance to swim on a day like this? _

_Santana wonders if the blonde works out, and if she did—what kind of work outs would that be? She can't help but let her thoughts wander, imagining Brittany wearing a tight tank-top with super short shorts that could pass on as panties laying down on the floor, doing sit-ups. Every time she would push up, a thin layer of sweat would drip down to her eyebrows, neck and in between the valleys of her breasts—disappearing from view due to the top. Then the way she lies back down, shirt riddled up a bit as she takes a deep breath and continues, the clenching of her muscles making Santana's mouth water._

_She couldn't help the involuntary twitch of her member that was hidden under special underwear—that lately, hasn't been working for her that much. She swallows thickly when leaning back on the sofa, groaning as the bulge slowly starts to form—she can't let this happen, and the only thing to fix this is to think of her old school teacher seducing her with a pencil—yes, she's gone that far to use as a distraction. And just as the thought came, the bulge disappeared making her sigh in relief._

_But nah, not really. Even a thousand pictures of that woman would not compare to this. The woman passing by her in much tighter clothing, reaching for the door knob as she calls her out. Santana rolls her eyes when the tightening starts to begin again. Fucking dicks with their hormones._

"_Are you sure you don't want to change?" Brittany asked in concern, eyeing Santana up and down who was currently wearing the clothes she'd lent her. Sweats and baggy t-shirt with black sneakers which she borrowed from the golf room as they descended the elevator for a quick detour._

"_I'm good, thank you for lending me again by the way. I'll return it by tomorrow." She replies, smiling kindly as she tugs on the leash that was attached to Megatron who was being thick-headed today. He immediately took a liking to the blonde beside her when Santana picked him up from Rachel by the reception's desk._

_It was pretty hot when they exited Motta Hotels with Santana leading the way. _

"_Okay, you never told me what you do for a living. I told you mine, so what's yours?" Santana asks, starting the conversation as Megatron sniffs on the ground._

"_Dancing, I choreograph and appear on some"_

"_Some what?"_

_Brittany half shrugs her shoulders. "Music videos and concerts" she mumbles, scratching the back of her neck._

"_Wow, that's amazing! Wait, where do you live?"_

"_L.A., with my…" Brittany stops short, earning a quizzical look from the Latina who tugs on Megatron's leash to avoid him going further down the path._

"_With your…?"_

_The blonde blinks a couple of times before shaking her head and smiles, a smile which Santana has not seen yet. "With my cat, you met Lord Tubbington right?"_

_Santana nods slowly—unsure of the sudden change in Brittany's demeanor. "Uhh yeah, on the first day you came here. I haven't seen him since"_

"_Oh, don't worry about that—he's always hiding around somewhere. He's like that" Brittany gleams—the different and moody look in her eyes gone as she thinks about her cat, making Santana even more curious than ever._

"_So, you live with your cat at L.A. and have a job as a dancer?" Santana summarizes, trying to catch that side of the blonde again._

"_Mhmm, yup, that's right" she hums, tapping her chin as she starts to walk again, Santana following behind._

"_I don't intend to be rude or anything…" Santana starts, clenching tightly on the leash. "but, can dancing really give you that much money to live in a house at L.A.?"_

_Then there it is again—the shiver and hesitant look in Brittany's eyes—face even. Santana caught it but before she could push some more, the blonde cut her to it._

"_Of course it can, Music videos and Concerts are a pretty big deal Santana" she replies, giggling softly. She noticed though, that her laugh wasn't really intended to come out like that._

"_Do you do music videos and go to concerts every day of your life?"_

_She knows she's overstepping this, and that Brittany has her own secrets but Santana couldn't help herself. Hell, if they were in different positions—she'd start being guarded and distant too._

"_Can I borrow the leash?" Brittany doesn't answer her question, which makes Santana a bit upset as she hands over the leash with a weak smile. She doesn't miss the way Brittany shielding herself by walking a feet ahead of her._

_The walk to the beach was silent; they didn't engage on a conversation at all which made Santana pretty depressed and angry at herself for being so stupid. Of course Brittany has her own things that need to be kept; she can't just barge into the life of the blonde like that. These things need time and Santana knows that._

_So she mans up and taps Brittany's shoulder that stiffens. "Brittany, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked you that… I was being nosey." She mutters quietly, not daring to look up and meet blue eyes—their walk stopped as Megatron takes his free time to play with the sand._

_Brittany turns around and chuckles. "Nah, it's alright… I mean, I should be most sorry for not well uhm, for keeping something from you. I just…"_

"_Not now right?" Santana finishes for her, tilting her head._

"_Yeah, if… if that's fine with you?"_

"_Totally, I can wait but for now… want to jog over there?" she asks, hoping to change the mood as she points to the Will Chill Bar a couple of feet away. Santana easily spots Will behind the counter cleaning some bottles._

"_Last one buys the drinks!" Brittany exclaims, laughing as she and Megatron sprint towards the bar, leaving Santana with no head start._

"_Unfair, you cheated" Santana whined, holding a stool for support as she breaths heavily, sending playful glares to Brittany who was currently sitting on the stool beside her, fumbling with her fingers as Megatron continues to play with the sand by the corner._

"_I did not cheat, you were just too slow" she stated with a smirk._

"_What can I have for you ladies—Santana?" Will greets with a shocked tone, surprised the Latina would bring a woman to her daily walks. He grins and winks at Santana, making her blush furiously. "Hello, and you are…?"_

"_Brittany" she introduces, offering a friendly hand to him in which he shakes back._

"_Will" he replies, letting go to move in front of Santana, grin still in place as he leans on the counter. "So Brittany, what brings you here with Santana?"_

_The Latina wants to bury her body under the sand right now. Will knows everything about her extravaganzas since talking to Rachel about her past hook-ups isn't really the other girl's thing, he knows well that Santana doesn't really do these kinds of stuff._

"_Oh, uhm she invited me and since I had nothing else to do… why not right?" she says, smiling brightly while scanning the menu hanging on top._

_Will props himself on the elbow and chuckles. "Bringing a woman to your daily walks now hmm? Isn't that supposed to be sacred between Megatron and you?" he asks, eyeing Santana who is trying her best to avoid eye contact._

"_Pshh, please. The dog's more than happy for Brittany to tag along" she whispers back, shooing the man away._

_He smiles broadly and shifts his attention to Brittany. "What's it going to be?"_

"_Uh—Santana, what're you getting?"_

_The Latina taps the wooden table and says, "Mango Shake" slightly embarrassed if the blonde would find her drinking that so childish. What? It's hot alright._

_Brittany grins though, "I'll get that then" she says, snapping Santana out of her worried thoughts as her head shoots up and the corner of her lips twitch into a smirk._

"_Two Mango Shakes coming right up" Will announces, busying himself with the said drinks, giving a bit of privacy for the two unsure lovers._

"_So tell me about your relationship with Sugar" Santana starts, head leaning on an open palm as she stares at Brittany._

"_She's my best friend. Quinn also! You don't know her but she's really nice. We all get along so well. Actually, I really miss them right now. We've been friends ever since we were babies, but sadly after college, Sugar had to move to New York so it was Quinn and I left. We kept in touch but drifted away. We always made sure to attend to her birthday parties too, that's how I won the lottery. We went to New York and stuff" Brittany rambles, smiling without a care of the world as she talks about her best friends—_

_Santana can tell that she missed them very much._

"_I know! I'll introduce you to them one day; hopefully… you could come to L.A. sometime? They'll absolutely love you. Sugar's even coming back for a vacation" Brittany slowly hums, eyes gleaming with hope as Santana takes in the offer._

"_I'll see what I can do" she replies, smirking._

"_Here you go ladies, enjoy your drinks" Will says, placing two tall glasses in front of them which Brittany smiles thankfully and Santana just ignoring him._

"_Awesome! I can't wait for that day" she squeals sipping on her drink._

That was a really great moment, fun even. Santana smiles at the memory but frowns about it too. The way Brittany was hesitant about her home life in L.A. made her mildly curious and suspicious, she knows the blonde is keeping something from her but she doesn't bother nonetheless. She wants Brittany to _like _her, not be _frightened._ There's a big difference. All the walks they had were the same, talking and catching up on what happened before they met. It was fun and Santana knew she's grown on her. They even talked for 3 hours on the phone after the massage and of course, after the clock stroke 12—ending Room Service.

They talked long but Santana never told her about what happened to her job—that she got a fucking cut salary and had to split turns with a guy named Peter. She couldn't tell her because Santana knew Brittany was smart enough to figure out that it's due to her that Santana's been acting unusual.

So she smiles when the blonde catches her eye and puts down the magazine, getting up to engulf Santana in a hug.

"Hey there!" she greets rather loudly, bending down to pat Megatron on the head as he barks back.

"Hi, how was your day so far?" Santana asks politely as they exit the entrance doors. The Latina giving a polite nod to Brad as they pass by.

Brittany rolls her eyes and giggles. "Santana, it's only 12. Nothing much happens in the morning" she retorts, inserting her hands inside the pockets of her skimpy jacket.

"Well unlike you, I need to be awake by 7 and work my butt off" she snaps back playfully, nudging the blonde's elbow.

"Alright, alright. You already toughie." Brittany replies whilst raising her hands up in defense.

Santana only laughs in response.

Sooner than the both know it, they're already sitting at the bar—sipping on Mango shakes as Megatron heads off somewhere to play. It feels so good to be spending time with Brittany, laughing with her and smiling with her. Santana couldn't ask for anything more that is… until the blonde suddenly brought something up.

"So, I was talking to my friend a while ago…" she begins, fiddling with her fingers.

Santana quirks an eyebrow and smiles. "Yeah?"

Brittany nods, twirling the straw in circles. "Yeah. He's a music producer…in a department called Sonix Musix"

The Latina literally spits the drink out of her mouth, making it splatter behind Will's back as he turns around offers a disgusted scowl. "Santana"

She waves him off, wiping the base of her chin with a tissue napkin, blushing in embarrassment as she coughs to steady herself. "D-Did you say Sonix Musix? As in THE Sonix Musix?"

"I do live in L.A. so yes" Brittany giggles, amused at Santana's reaction.

"You have a friend working there?" she asks in awe, completely interested in the subject. She won't admit it, but her heart clenched when Brittany mentioned the studio's name. It's not easy since her dream was to become a singer ever since she was young. She wanted to be one of those famous artists one there, living the dream.

"Mhmm, he's name is Blaine. He was raised to become a producer—really worked his ass of if I might add" Brittany pointed out, smiling proudly. "and he has by the end of the year to find someone, you know… someone to show to the bosses of Sonix Musix a new singer"

"and…?" Santana hums, trying to sound not depressed.

"I told him about you!" Brittany squeals, her excitement flooding out of her as she practically bounces on her seat, biting on a lower lip. "I said I knew someone who would love to join the Sonix Musix group and I mentioned…you! Aren't you excited—mmph"

Brittany was cut off by the Latina's large plump lips crashing with hers, the taste of lipstick making Brittany moan into the kiss, smiling as Santana forcefully pushes her tongue in, desperately asking for access which she gladly accepted. They're rough make-out was interrupted by a loud cough from Will.

"Sorry girls, PDA is strictly forbidden in this bar" he chuckles, hiding the blush from his cheeks as he turns around.

"Oh please Schuester, you just don't want to admit the fact you like me getting my mack on with Brittany over here" the Latina bites back, intertwining her fingers with Brittany under the table as the blonde smiles goofily.

Santana rolls her eyes then switches her attention back to Brittany, not stopping the smile growing on her lips as she exhales. "Is this true…?"

"I haven't heard you sing yet but I'm sure you'll sound amazing. And yes, it's true. He trusts me and I trust you, Santana… I really want to help make your dream come true" Brittany breathes, soothingly rubbing the knuckles of Santana's hand with care, a loving look on her face.

"Brittany, this is… this… thank you, so much. You don't know how much this means to me right now"

"So you'll go? I mean…" Brittany scoffs playfully. "Of course you'll go. I'll call Blaine right away. When do you want to go LA? You need to write a song and practice it, get used to the feeling with Blaine and everything! These things take time, also—"

"Wait, are you trying to say I need to leave Hawaii right away?"

"Well yeah, he needs to report to his bosses by the end of the year so it's best to do that. Why?"

Santana sighs and shakes her head. "I… If this happened to me months ago, years ago even, I'd say yes with no doubt"

"but…?"

"but, I've spent so much of my life here, Mr. Motta gave me this amazing job that kept me away from being poor and … and Rachel," Brittany's mouth drops into an 'o' shape at the mention of Santana's roommate. "I can't just leave Rachel here. She's like a sister to me and I bet Will here's going to miss me too" she adds, nudging to Will's direction.

"I didn't say anything" Will mumbles from his side.

"Don't need to… anyways, is it okay if you give me some time to think about it? I really, really want to go but I can't just leave right?"

Brittany nods in understanding, showing how much she cared by tightly gripping Santana's tanned hand, flashing the girl a soft smile. "Take all the time you need, - not all the time but yeah you get it" she says, laughing.

Santana returns the laugh, equally squeezing the pale hand in hers, "But thank you Brittany, you… you don't know how much you've changed my life" and it's true. Santana's never been this happy.

"I can say the same for you… really" Brittany replies, the look in her eyes changing like that time at the park—she's hiding something again but Santana won't push it, Brittany has already given her such wonderful news.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"She… she offered you that?" Rachel asks, her typing ceased as she turns to Santana with a blank expression.

"Yeah, it's nothing big but it's a start right?"

"I… I have to go" the small girl suddenly says, standing up abruptly whilst taking off the ear piece as Santana follows.

"Where are you going?" Santana asks, reaching out for the girl who only shrugs her off.

"Bathroom, I have to… pee" she mutters, rushing off and leaving a much stressed Latina at the counter, knowing well she had just saddened her friend.

Her thoughts were flashed away when the Motta phone starts ringing, Santana sighs and picks it up… answering with a less than a happy tone.

"Hello, Room Service, how may I help you?"

"Hi, can I request for someone to come up and help me with the showers?"

"Brittany?" Santana smiles, anything related to the blonde making her feel better even if the guilt is still there.

A giggle erupts from the other line as Santana sighs in adoration for the blonde woman. "Hey Santana."

"How are you?"

"Other than the fact I miss you so much, I'm good, thanks. What about you?"

Santana's glad she can't see her because if she did, Brittany's bound to laugh at how flushed her cheeks are and how painfully large her smile was.

"Great, walking is good for exercise and all but… I miss you too" she replies shyly, biting her lower lip to contain the squeal that was about to come out of her mouth.

"Mhmm, so about my problem. Is it okay to come up and check it out?"

Santana nods vigorously, frowning slightly at the thought of Rachel's disappointed face and sighs. "Yeah, I'll be up in a bit"

"—wait, is something wrong?" Brittany cuts her off.

"Just … tired, but don't worry about it. See you soon?"

"Hm… okay, see you in a while" the blonde replies, not believing Santana's words but not pushing it either.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Britt-Britt?" Santana called out from outside the door, giving it a few knocks as she waits for an answer.

"It's open!" says a muffled response, making her oddly curious when she twists the knob and pushes it.

"Uh, where are you?" Santana asks, scanning the area for any signs of the blonde.

"In the bathroom!"

As she closes the door, Santana makes her way to the bathroom with a calm face, trying her best to contain the excitement in seeing the blonde once again. She has grown so much on her that even separation was a big problem. She also wanted to tell Brittany her true feelings, how she wanted to be in a relationship with the girl because the blonde did things to her that she never knew would happen. Santana thought that the walk a while ago would give her enough courage to ask Brittany out on a real date but she threw her off-guard with the good news and 'date' was the last thing that came to mind.

"So, what's wrong with you showe—"

Fucking Fucking Fuck.

Santana's eyes widen as she stops abruptly to only see Brittany standing inside the transparent shower room, back facing her—probably looking for the shampoo—a pale butt showing in perfect view from where she's standing. Santana drops the equipment box from her hands unknowingly, making Brittany jolt and turn around to smile at the intruder.

"Hey" she says softly, opening the glass door with some steam coming out as she exits gracefully. "You're so cute when you drool" she adds, giggling at the sight.

Santana shakes her head and bites back a moan just by looking at Brittany in all her naked glory. Her member is very pleased too.

"W-Wh-What's wrong with your s-sho-wer?" Santana stutters, taking a huge gulp as Brittany stands directly in front of her, only a feet away.

"Nothing" she replies, shrugging her shoulders before eyeing Santana up and down seductively with pure lust. "I just wanted you to come over" Brittany husks, trapping Santana against the wall as she twirls a blonde strand between her fingers—lower lip being bitten by her teeth anxiously.

"Y-Yeah?"

Brittany nods, leaning forward to exhale against Santana's plump lips—both girls having eye contact as Santana's hands unconsciously land on pale hips, pulling them to her so that she could finally kiss those beautiful lips.

They kiss softly at first, missing each other's lips before it became more passionate, more powerful as Brittany's tongue begs to enter Santana's, the Latina quickly agreeing as they both moan when their tongues meet, dancing gracefully against one another as Santana's hands move to the back of the blonde, sliding through to her butt—giving it a firm squeeze, receiving a gasp from Brittany as she throws her head away—accessing her neck to Santana as she attacks it. She kisses the smooth skin, licking it occasionally whilst rubbing and squeezing the blonde's ass that erupted wonderful moans from the girl before sucking on her pulse point, earning a squeal and shiver from Brittany. Santana takes her ear lobe between her teeth and bites it rather harshly, making the girl claw at Santana's clothes and hiss.

"S-Santana" she moans, quivering as she felt a finger tease the opening of her ass—just lightly touching it, rubbing it, and most of all poking it—but not too hard to make her finger enter but all Brittany wants to do is push her hips back and make her tanned finger go in but it's impossible with Santana's other hand having a firm grip on her left cheek ass.

"Mhmm?" Santana hums, biting on a pale shoulder as she moves the finger that was on Brittany's ass opening to her chest instead—giving it a few tweaks and pinches here and there—Brittany moaning loudly as she arches into the touch.

"T-Take it off, U-Unfair" she whines, whimpering as Santana's head bends down to ravish Brittany's nipples and breasts—sucking on the hard nub as she pinches the unattended one tightly, making Brittany hiss again but throw her head back in pleasure nonetheless.

Not wanting to be taken under control by the Latina again, Brittany pushes her shoulders back so the girl would let go and glared at her—licking her lips as she said, "I said… take it off" she growls, glaring at the uniform like it was the most disgusting thing she's ever seen.

Santana smirks and slowly unbuttons her top, making sure to slowly peel it off of her arms as she looks at Brittany staring right at her boobs, eyes dark filled with lust and hunger. Before she could unclasp her bra though, the blonde already lounged in and ripped it off her, pale hands groping tanned breasts as Brittany's lips lashed on the Latina's neck, returning the favor before bending down all the way, kneels on the cool floor as she sensually licks hard-knock abs—smirking at the way it glistens with her saliva as Santana moans like a mad woman—loving the way Brittany looks at her, does to her, feels for her. Her dick can be the witness to that as it struggles to free itself from the special underwear.

Brittany takes a hold of Santana's skirt zipper and zips it open, pushing the offending piece of fabric down to Santana's ankles, grinning as the special underwear came along with it.

They both moan as Santana's dick jumps from the tight underwear and harden. The blonde only noticed now how thick and big Santana's cock was, she didn't know before due to the fact she was drunk and slightly dizzy—her vision kind of blurred but now, holy shit, now that she's looking at Santana's dick standing tall right in front of her, Brittany can't help but lick her lips and reach for it with her right hand—giving it a few strokes as she leans forward and takes the tip unto her mouth-moaning at the sheer size of the dick—Brittany assumes it's about 7-8 inches.

Santana tries her best not to come right then and there—with her meaty member's tip inside of warm lips. It's fucking hard for her, especially with the blonde's sexy eyes fluttering here and there. So god damn sexy.

Her pent up emotions and lust filled dreams of Brittany was getting the best of her and she couldn't take it anymore, so she grabbed Brittany's head and slowly helped her take in her hard dick—wanting nothing more than to let her lips touch the base of her dick. The blonde didn't complain but rather smirked at how much effect she had on the Latina, but the same goes for her since she's practically soaking wet right now—like a puddle maybe. In fact, Brittany's free hand mindlessly travels down; pass her taunt stomach as she spreads the outer lips of her vagina—moaning as she finally found some friction within all this sex-intense-emotions. The moan, sending vibrations through Santana's dick as she quivers and twitches, looking down to stare at Brittany's finger just about to enter her own sex. Santana moans loudly when she sees two fingers enter instead of one, making Brittany suck in her dick out of nowhere, completely turning Santana on even more as her dick surprisingly hardens to 9inches. Brittany starts to move her tongue from inside her mouth with Santana's cock still in her, making sure to lick it here and there—the hand that was supposedly stroking her hard-on made its way to the Latina's balls—squishing it fondly.

"Ahh shit, fuck Brittany" Santana groans, not peeling her eyes of Brittany as she fucks herself with the use of her hands whilst also giving Santana a blow job, her mouth doing incredible things like sucking—vibrating—and licking. God, this is the best blow job yet—

"Mhmm, add another finger baby" she commands, watching Brittany close her eyes shut and follow her, inserting a third finger as she humps up and down, Santana getting to work as she fuck's the blonde's mouth, pulling out then pushing back in, making Brittany feel like she's in cloud nine with her fucking herself and Santana fucking her mouth, if only the Latina could stretch her other hand out and fuck her asshole then everything would be perfect.

"That's it, hmm… fucking shit, you're amazing" Santana can't help but rant, fucking Brittany's mouth gently but well, the blonde's fingers plunging knuckle deep as she finally feels herself orgasm-ing, a contented sigh escaping her swollen lips to yet make another vibration with Santana's dick, the Latina moaning as she cums alongside the blonde—giving all her seed to her as Brittany tries her best to swallow everything but sadly couldn't, a few drips spilling down her chin as she breaks free and swipes it off her cheek with the back of her hand and lick it—she definitely wants to finished it all—then using the other hand that's fingers were inside of her to also put inside her mouth—moaning and whimpering as she tastes the combined cum of herself and the Latina.

Santana only eyes her hungrily before pulling Brittany up and smashing her against the wall—both girls panting heavily as Santana lines her dick in front of the blonde's still very sensitive sex. Brittany shivers when the tip accidentally touches her clit; making her wonder if she had orgasm for the second time. She sometimes despises having a sensitive sex.

"Can … I…?" Santana asks out of breath, pleading Brittany with her eyes as the blonde nods meekly.

The Latina takes a deep breath before slowly entering the blonde's center, the tip only slipping in as they both moan _super_ loudly, Brittany's hand flinging to Santana's neck as she grips it tight.

"Ugh, San…tana…b-big"

"Britt, you feel so damn… _Shit"_ Santana groans, not even knowing Brittany moved her hands to her ass just so she could push her dick in further.

Santana bites the blonde's earlobe and whispers softly into her ear, "Babe, let me do it" and as soon as that was said, Brittany's warm hands go back to resting on her shoulders.

She takes another deep breath and fully pushes her dick inside the blonde, both the bases of their skin connected together as they take a breather.

"Y-You're so hot Britt-Britt" Santana gasps, holding the blonde's hips firmly.

"Mhmm, and you're so fucking big Santana" she sighs, rolling her hips to add more friction while whimpering slightly when the tip already found her g-spot. "C-Crapp"

Santana doesn't notice the fact she hit her most sensitive spot but rather pulled out, letting the tip only remain in and thrust back, jolting the blonde.

"Ahhm! Ye-Yeah," she gasps, head falling to the crook of Santana's neck as the Latina works it up a notch, thumping inside of her at a slow paste, trying to find a nice rhythm first but didn't sit too well with the blonde as she grinds her teeth on tanned flesh, making Santana hiss.

"Fasster, Santana. Fucking Faster" she groans, humping into Santana's dick to prove what she meant.

Santana smirks, deciding to finally show the blonde how she does this and quickens her speed, thrusting in and out of her at an animalistic speed, earning beautiful noises from the blonde.

"Ah—yeeah—shit, there! Fuck, mhmm…"

Santana plunges hard into her, sweat forming between her brows as she fucks inside of Brittany with all she's got, hands moving to the blonde's lifeless legs that were about to give out and carries them up, signaling Brittany to wrap them around her body—the blonde doing so, letting Santana have a better position as the blonde's figure is slightly angled, making her dick touch certain areas inside her that results to a sinful scream.

"SHIIT, Santana, ughh… right fucking there… don't stop"

That's when it hits Santana that this is Brittany and hers first sex, and she can't fuck it up by letting it happen inside a hotel's freaking bathroom. So with all the energy she can muster, she steps out of her skirt and carries the blonde out of the bathroom, stopping her ministrations as Brittany whines like a baby losing her candy.

"Santana, why—"

"fuck me Britt" she whispers to the shell of her ear as Santana leads both of them to the bedroom.

Quirking an eyebrow before following, Brittany starts to ride Santana's dick—loving the new position as the Latina continues to walk. They can't stop even if it's only a couple of feet away and as Brittany fucks Santana dick like a horny dog, the Latina only moans breathlessly. Fucking imagine it, Santana standing up and walking to the bedroom with her dick plunged deep inside of Brittany who is currently humping her, jumping up and down. IMAGINE it freaking right now. Hot isn't it,

And what seemed like a billion years, they finally reach the bedroom as Santana slowly sits down on the edge of the bed, not letting go of Brittany as the blonde continues to fucking ride her, head thrown back whilst hands comb through her sex hair, giving Santana access to her naked chest.

Brittany loves this, fucking Santana's dick into oblivion while the brunette thrusts back equally, whenever Brittany humps down—making them both groan.

"Uff," the blonde says when she is pulled out of Santana's member and is gently placed on top of the bed, with tanned legs straddling her as Santana hovers above, staring deeply into Brittany's blue orbs that lightened a bit.

"Let me… make you feel how you make me feel… not like before, this will be different…" Santana huffs, leaning down to kiss Brittany on the lips sweetly—just a kiss, nothing intense and aligned her member in front of the blonde's glistening center.

"I want you, to only look at me when I do this, okay Britt-Britt?" she cooed, pressing her lips to Brittany's sweaty forehead, making her ragged breaths calm down as the blonde smiles and nods.

"Okay" she replies, eyes fluttering open to lock with brown ones, exhaling as she sees the adored look in Santana's eyes looking back at her, Brittany's pounding heart beating faster.

With that confirmed, Santana slowly enters Brittany again, both girls sighing when all of her is in and they take a breather.

Brittany blindly reaches up, tucking Santana's lose strand of her behind her ear as she leans up and place a small peck on her cheek, rubbing it softly. "I'm okay now" she whispers soothingly. She then relaxes her limbs and falls flat on the bed, staring deeply into Santana's eyes as the Latina starts to thrust into her again, moving sensually while gripping unto the sheets of the bed above Brittany's head.

It felt like magic, nothing that Santana had ever experienced before when she had sex. No… this wasn't sex with Brittany—it was something much more and the Latina guesses the girl beneath her is thinking the same thing too, her pace quickening before Brittany could tell her, muffled noises coming out of her as she does her best to make Brittany feel… feel good? Loved?

Nothing mattered anymore, the constant beeping of her Motta Phone by the bathroom door, or her brain telling her to stop because this is taking things too far. _Thought you wanted to date her freaking bitch?_ Her mind scolded, snapping at her. All she wanted to do was gaze at Brittany's eyes, lose her soul inside them and never go out. She wanted this moment to stay but of course, they needed release and as soon as Santana saw Brittany's face scrunch up, she knew the girl is about to explode.

She leans down and whispers sweet nothingness to Brittany, so that when that final thrust came and they both reached their orgasms, Santana and Brittany knew then and there that it was something more than a mere crush, a crazy lust, or even a small liking towards each other. No, it wasn't simple like that.

Santana knows she'll get into more trouble tomorrow and probably lose her job, but really… she didn't care anymore. In fact, the Latina just thought she made love with the girl beneath her, panting hard. But she won't think about it now, not when she's still buried hilt deep inside Brittany.

And as for the blonde, she was more than glad to be filled with Santana's essence, making her feel whole and warm. Now she can't help but thank Quinn for pushing her to start taking the pill, she's sure as hell condoms weren't that good.

As she pulls out, groaning at the loss of contact—as well as Brittany—Santana plops her body beside Brittany and cuddles to her side, breathing in the scent of the blonde when sleep eludes her. But before her eyes would close into slumber, she mumbles a soft…

"Sweet Dreams Britt-Britt"

Brittany smiles back in return, her body going limp as she pulls the frail woman closer to her, tangling their legs as she goes to sleep as well.

"Sweet Dreams Santana"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It's around midnight when Brittany was woken up by the sound of a phone vibrating. She carefully sits up, sadly detaching herself from Santana before picking up her cellular phone at the night stand, turning the lamp on in the process.

"Ugh…" she grogs sleepily, a yawn escaping her lips as she unlocks the phone and checks who missed call her.

Brittany's eyes immediately widened a thousand times bigger as she reads whatever is on the screen, glancing briefly at Santana with a small smile, heart beating.

_2 missed calls: Damian Cross_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**OHHH WHO's damian cross? YEAH, I'M WONDERING THAT TOO. HAHA, PLEASE review! **

**Sorry, Mistakes are mine :-)**

**REVIEWW PLEASE**

**3**

**ALSO, ASDFGHJKL, BRITNEY 2.O WAS AMAZING WASN'T IT? MY HEART SCREAMED FOR HEATHER. SHE IS JUST, THE BEST THE BEST, THE FREAKING BEST!**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU LOVED THE MOST ABOUT BRITNEY 2.0 SO WE CAN FAN-SQUEAL TOGETHER HAHAHAHA!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I am very sorry for the long update. I feel so guilty and bad right now huhu my explanation of why I took long to update is at the end of this chapter! I hope you all forgive me! It's my sembreak so I'll be writing a lot more than usual! **

**I know I know, I'm bad at keeping promises. All I'm asking is your forgiveness :( I'm so sorry everyone and happy reading! :)**

**FLUFF AND SMUT AHEAD**

**Bb: Yes! And YAAY! Another chapter again right? Haha just kidding! Sorry for the wait and I hope you enjoy this!**

**S: Aww! I'm sorry S! I just love to express what I feel with this ship AND YES I KNOW, I almost cried with all these feelings**

** .Hale: Thanks so much and I'm very sorry for the almost month wait! I hope this chapter makes it up to you :( I cried like a baby in the Break Up too! Did you? huhu**

**Sassygleek: Hey you my fellow friend! I'm so sorry for making you wait so long for this chapter but can I just say thank you so much for all your support? You're so fun to talk to and stuff and thanks for always making me smile! Hope this chapter makes **_**you**_** smile sweetheart! HAHAHA ME? EXPERIENCED? I wish I had someone like Brittany or Santana tbh :(**

**Rainezeik: Hey there! I haven't read your stories yet cuz I haven't been on fanfic for a while but I read them just recently and can you just please update Sticky Note Girl? I freaking love all the jealousy there! It made me have tingles everywhere! Angst is definitely coming in the near chapters hehe. I'm scared Britt and Sam might be together too, I cant handle that much anymore! Huhu I'll cry a river oh and Damian is someone will come across with soon ;)**

**Brittana4lyfe: sorry for the super late reply, its so late were already near episode 5 of glee but I agree with everything you said about the Britney 2.0 episode! HAHHA I'd love to fan girl with you let's talk some more! And wait, holy shit are you serious? Damian Cross is real? And he's a gay porn star? NO WAY! I see your really interested in Damian but not to worry, we'll know more about him in the chapters to come! For now, I hope you enjoy this chapter ;)**

**Nayalove: no promises on the no boyfriend part, it kind of involves that word :( sorry sweetie! We'll see soon though! I'm sorry for the hiatus update-ish!**

**Wkgreen: HAHA I KNOW RIGHT she's going to get fired soon, I feel it too :)) Damian Cross is gonna be one hell of a problem for Brittana here! Sorry for the wait and thanks so much for everything!**

**P4tr1c14: You wish for smut? I give you smut ;) Hope you enjoy this chapter and sorry for the long wait! Hotness is about to cum ;) oops I mean COME hahahha see what I did there? Damian is…shhhhh**

**Fragar1991: Everyone's gotta love Megatron! Who wont right?**

**Shyvonne: Shit, I was waiting for someone to notice that line, I'm glad you did! I drooled too, while typing it—such a perv of me haha! I'm pretty sure you're going to love this chapter so much ;)**

**Supernaye: Heather is a goddess indeed! HAHA sorry for the wait sweetie! Thanks so much! That means a lot! Damian is a special guy—lol whut?**

**Guest: He will most definitely cause drama fellow guest ;) Everything was definitely a pleasant surprise! I'm so sorry for the wait, I hope this chapter makes it up!**

**Shanayde: You think he's her boyfriend? Let's wait and see don't you think? Hehehe ;) You're really perceptive! Nice guess my friend! Sorry for the wait! :( please forgive me huhu**

**WhatIsWrongWithYou: Brittany attacking JBI with an umbrella is definitely the best and Damian is some guy who we wont like on the upcoming chapters. True to that friend!**

**LudmillaASK7: Thank you so much for loving it! That makes me really happy :) Husband or fiancée? Hmm, I wont reveal anything yet hehe. You loved it since the day I published it? Aww how sweet of you! I hope you continue loving it till the end :D You're the best!**

**Definitelyalopez: Sorry sweetie but no promises with what you said :( I hope this chapter makes it up to you and my sins! Please forgive me! Huhu Also I read your story The Best Thing and I really love it! :)**

**ARAL9: THIS CHAPTER WOULD BE EVEN MORE WANKY AND FLUFFY! Brittany really wants to help Santana with her dream :) I'm super sorry for the long update! Please forgive me, you've been so supportive yet here I am being rude by letting you guys wait :( Oh and Peter and Rachel might hit it off, who knows right? Damian is someone who will definitely cause a problem for Brittana here! I love you so much and sorry for everything ARAL9 :(**

**Anonymouswriter146: I swear this chapter is even hotter than the last! Sorry for the long update! I hope you enjoy hahaha how did you think of the break up episode? I cried a fountain :(**

**Rookie802: Thanks! Hope you'll like this chapter!**

**Rtarara: sorry for the wait, enjoy this update! ;)**

**Catbast: You think so? Wow, that's amazing to know! You just brightened up my day! Thanks so much! Sorry for the wait :(**

**BaraPasaSb6: Woah, are you serious? INSANE YOU ARE! Thanks so much for even noticing me! That just means so much! It's the sexiest? Wow, I'm blushing with all your compliments! Here's an update sweetheart! Praying you'll love it ;)**

Room Service

Chapter IX: Help, for a date?

Santana wakes up to no Brittany on the bed, shuffling around to scan her surroundings as she blinks the sleep away. She spots the digital clock and reads it then wonders after why Brittany wasn't at bed at this time of day since its only 6am which is too early for someone to be awake…even if it might be just some one night stand thing.

She pushes herself up with the use of her elbows and scans the area again, just to make sure Brittany isn't here with her but then Santana hears a noise coming from outside of the room and wraps the comforter around her naked body as she moves towards the sound. Opening the room door, Santana sees the curtains coming from the balcony's side whooshing in, entering the room which only means the windows have been opened and Brittany is probably out there for sure.

So she takes small steps towards the balcony and smiles weakly upon seeing Brittany wearing her white buttoned-top and the panties she wore a while ago. Santana's eyes twinkle unknowingly as she admires the view of Brittany just standing there, looking like a picture that just came out of the camera—so beautiful and serene. She just watches her, ignoring the fact what she's doing is creepy and leans on the wall, causing Brittany to finally notice her as she turns her head to the side and smiles at Santana.

"Hey Beautiful" Brittany greets, sending a wink to the flustered Latina.

Santana chuckles and grips the comforter tighter. "I could say the same to you too"

Brittany's smile widens and she pushes herself off the railings and steps closer to Santana—but not _too_ close.

"You know…" the blonde starts, tilting her head to the side as she examines Santana. "You look so amazing right now"

Santana quirks an eyebrow and rolls her eyes playfully. "I do? You should know I'm just wearing a big comforter—"

"—Which I believe makes you so, so gorgeous" Brittany finishes for her, smirking as she takes a final step in front of Santana, a pale hand coming up to stroke her cheek. "Look at you" she whispers, making Santana shiver at her touch and scent. "So beautiful standing here by the balcony's doors, with the curtains surrounding you like your some kind of goddess…" Brittany continues, completely enamored by Santana's beauty. "I think I might be dreaming right now"

"If you are then I must be too" Santana says before her mind can even process what just came out of her lips, making her gasp and tuck her chin down shyly, missing the way Brittany's lips twitch up and eyes sparkle against the orange sky.

"Aren't we so sappy?" she jokes, leaning in to rest her forehead against Santana's. "You smell really good too" she puts out after taking a whiff of Santana's scent.

"Why are you up so early?" the Latina asks, staring at Brittany's closed eyelids. "It's like… 6am and even if you're a morning person—I doubt you'd be awake this early"

Brittany peels her eyes open and stares down at brown orbs. "I'm awake because I am" she simply responds, shrugging her shoulders. "No reason at all"

Santana licks her lips and ponders for a moment. "So you just woke up? That's it?"

The Blonde nods and uses her free hand to encircle Santana's waist. "Mhmm, but now I'm wondering why you're awake because I'm supposed to be cooking you breakfast by 7"

What Santana didn't know was the change of color in her eyes as she listens to Brittany's last words. "You would cook breakfast for me?"

"Of course I would Santana… I mean, _you _would sneak into a kitchen for _me_ so why can't I do that?" Brittany says, bopping her nose against Santana's as she giggles. "Its just breakfast, not that big of a deal"

"To me it is" the Latina states, arms moving up to wrap them around a pale neck, dismissing the feeling of cloth falling down on her skin but ending up around her waist since Brittany's left hand was still there.

Brittany just stands there, admiring Santana's whole body and exhales a sigh. "Can you be anymore perfect?" she asks to no one in particular, loving the way Santana's forehead scrunches up against her.

"Me? Perfect? Psh." Santana scoffs, closing her eyes for a moment. "I should be the one asking _you_ why you're so perfect" she shots back leaning in a bit to place a small peck on Brittany's lips. "And how in the world can someone perfect like you would want to even speak to someone like me"

"Really? Are we going to fight with who's more perfect than who?" Brittany asks amusingly, causing Santana to throw her head back in laughter.

"We will if you wont admit that I'm right and you're the perfect one"

"I wont admit it because _again,_ you're the perfect one and if you dare complain—I'm checking out and going away until you do"

Santana pouts her lips in a playful manner and pretends to cry. "You want to leave me already?"

Brittany's mouth drops open disbelievingly and engulfs Santana for a big hug, making the comforter drop to the floor. "I'd never leave you…" she mumbles in a serious tone.

The Latina drops her act and returns the hug, burying her face inside the crook of the blonde's neck as she holds back tears, knowing that's impossible and in a few days, Brittany would be leaving Hawaii and…Santana.

There moment was interrupted by a knock coming from the front door. They let go of one another hesitantly as Santana points to the bedroom, mentally telling Brittany she was going to put some clothes on. The Blonde nods and decides to check who's outside, not bothering to look through the peep hole and just open the door, surprised to find a young boy toying with his fingers as his eyes were trained to the floor.

"Uhm, yes?" Brittany asks, leaning against the doorframe as she watches the boy whip his head up and notices he was about to say something when his cheeks suddenly turn pink and he looks away.

Brittany, confused for a while, wonders what's gotten into him when she realizes she's only in a blouse with no bra and some lacy panties. She scratches the back of her neck and smirks. "Sorry about that" she apologizes, hiding behind the door as the boy turns his attention back to her.

"It's okay, I'm sorry for looking"

He was adorable and to her, he looked really cuddly but Brittany can't just say that because this boy must have something for knocking on her door so early in the morning.

"Is something wrong?" she asks, tapping on the golden knob.

"Oh, no…nothing's wrong…I'm just here to fetch Santana"

Brittany frowns and scans the guy again. He's definitely not her age, probably just graduated college and his skin; it looks like a baby's butt. Brittany wonders why this kid even knows Santana. He can't be working here because this is the first time she's seen him and she's already met mostly everyone in the staff.

"What do you need from Santana? And how did you know she was here?" Brittany asks suspiciously, jealousy reigning on her at the might-be fact that this boy might be very close to Santana—her Santana.

His eyes widen. "Sorry, I didn't mean to be so rude, my name's Peter, I'm Santana's assistant…Rachel told me I'd find her here"

Brittany's face immediately softens. _He must be new._

"Oh, right… well just wait here, I'll call her" she replies, smiling briefly before closing the door. She'd invite him inside but who knows if Santana's still naked and roaming around the place with that sexy butt of hers.

"Santana?" Brittany calls out; going inside her bedroom expecting Santana to be there but no one was in. Furrowing her eyebrows, Brittany exits the room and nearly faints at the sight before her, making her really glad she didn't let Peter inside.

"Britt-Britt, you're drooling" Santana cooed, inching closer to the still flushed blonde, eyeing the Latina up and down shamelessly.

"Wh-Where did you find that?" she gasps, lips quivering as Santana stood right in front of her, trailing a fingertip down her arm, causing goose bumps to appear.

Santana shrugs her shoulders nonchalantly and twirls a lock of blonde hair between her fingers. "Well, I was just checking through your clothes, trying to find some pants I can borrow when I come across a certain drawer"

Brittany gulps and nervously pinches her lips together. She forgot about that drawer.

"When I opened it, I was really surprised… who would have thought you would bring this suit for a vacation in Hawaii?" Santana says in a teasing voice, flushing herself against Brittany as the blonde gasps yet again, feeling her round and full breasts pressing by her own. It wasn't supposed to be found and she only brought it because she was dared to by Quinn… which in anyone's case, does not make sense at all.

"Th-That's—I—"

"You don't need to explain Britt-Britt" Santana chuckles at the blonde's expression, stepping back as she turns around, showing off her ass as the suit she is wearing makes it look more… sexy.

"I'm actually pretty glad you brought this along your…_trip"_

Santana smirks as she brings out a whip from the belt of her suit, slashing it against the wall as it makes a whipping sound. "I'm not going to punish you, don't worry" she says, winking at Brittany who almost melts in her place.

"It was—a part of Sugar's…lottery gift, I—I… Quinn dared me to bring it along" Brittany tried to reason out; completely forgetting the fact there's a boy outside waiting for Santana.

The Latina playfully shakes her head, not believing any word the blonde says and starts swaying her hips slowly and sensually, almost giving Brittany a full on strip show when someone interrupts and knocks on the door, angering Santana as Brittany's eyes widen in realization.

"Who the fuck—"

"No Santana! Don't open the doo—"

Too late though and the Latina's already slamming the door open, revealing herself in front of Peter, who's faced turned pale white and red, at the same time—weird, so is that pink?—and suddenly faints on the floor.

Who wouldn't after all? Seeing Santana dressed in a tight black bra that seemed two sizes smaller for her breasts, with an X-strap mark on her back, showing off her tanned muscles. Then her abs, open and exposed, riffled with lines and sex cuts on the waist part. But lets not forget about the sexy silver bet buckled sideways and the barely-there black lacy panties almost revealing her member but luckily, is not much seen due to the belt covering half of it. Santana was quite a sight, especially with those fuck-me boots she was wearing.

"Oh my god, he fainted!" Brittany exclaims, rushing to Santana's side as she looks through the space between the door and Santana, hand covering her mouth as the Latina just stands there, blank and frozen.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"How's Sherlock?" Santana growls, obviously not interested in the well being of Peter as she stands by the bedside of Rachel's room.

Rachel steps away from the bed and rolls her eyes at the Latina as she enters the bathroom and soaks a towel in the sink. When she comes back, she still doesn't give her an answer.

"Uhm hello? Earth to Rachel? I'm asking how my boy is?"

Rachel places the towel on top of his forehead and clenches her fist together, sending a glare to Santana.

"Do you realize what you have done yesterday?" she barks out loud, but not too loud to wake up poor Peter.

"Santana you've been acting like a total bitch ever since you met Brittany and I'm not liking it one bit"

Santana frowns and crosses her arms together. "Are you trying to say that Brittany is a bad influence to me?"

"Brittany is definitely a bad influence to you" Rachel corrects in a sort of agreeing way, standing her ground as she continues to glare at her fellow co-worker. "And you're not only hurting me but your hurting her as well"

Santana quirks an eyebrow and grits her teeth together, making this ugly noise. "What do you mean I'm hurting her? From what I can see from spending time with her, she's pretty happy you know"

Rachel sighs and shakes her head disbelievingly. "You don't get it, do you? You may be a lady Santana but you sure think like a man" she fires back, pushing off of the mattress to grab a bottle of water from the fridge.

"What are you trying to say here Rach?" Santana asks, tired of everything.

"Lately you've been thinking about yourself and not others. Have you ever thought…well, I don't know that maybe, just maybe Brittany has feelings too? You're not the only one who feels Santana"

Santana takes the spot from where Rachel was sitting on and slumps her shoulders in defeat. "I still don't get you…"

The small brunette leans against the cool metal of the fridge and takes a swig of water. "I know you're not used to this… ever since you started working here you've been pretty distant with everyone but sooner opened up to all of us but I know it's not just that…"

Santana throws her arms helplessly around her and tugs on her hair, frustrated.

"Santana, you're an only child, you were spoiled ever since you were born and when you told me that story about your parents finding out you were lesbian… I know from then on why you acted so differently."

The Latina fights back the tears that were about to spill from her eyes. She lets out a choked sob and shrugs her shoulders. "Its not my fault my parents disowned me… leaving me with my grandma who also didn't accept me but… was nice enough to make me sleep on her couch"

Rachel pities her friend and takes a seat beside her, rubbing her back comfortingly. "Santana—"

"—Look Rachel, I'm sorry if I've always been thinking about myself, it obviously shows I only care about my feelings and not others ever since I started sleeping with my guests. Oh god, I'm such a bad person"

"You're not a bad person" Rachel cuts in, shaking her head furiously. "You're just confused and lost…that's all—"

"But shouldn't I be okay by now? I mean… it's been almost 6 years since that happened and I'm still traumatized with all those memories. I'm pathetic" she says, sighing sadly.

"Maybe you just needed the right person to change you…" Rachel comments, smiling at the thought of Brittany. "Don't you think Brittany's made you so different?"

"Both bad and good" Santana groans, burying her face with her hands. "I can't believe she gave me a blowjob and after I was satisfied, I just told her to stop because we were going to far—I'm such a bad ugh…"

"Hey, don't say that—I mean sure, you've been a bitch lately but everyone has their shitty moments don't you think?"

Santana peeks through the spaces of her fingers and tilts her head to the side. "But Brittany hasn't shown any… discomfort towards me"

"Maybe that's because she likes you too much to remember all of that"

"I knew it" Santana huffs, finding the carpet floor the most interesting ever right now. "I don't deserve someone good like her"

"Wait, what? Santana are you serious? Are you throwing away all of Peter's hard work because you think she's better than you?"

Santana scrunches her nose in confusion at what Rachel just said. "Peter? Hard work? What did he do?"

Rachel rolls her yes and points at the sleeping boy on her bed. "That kid just did all your work last night while you and Brittany had sex" she says bluntly, causing Santana to blush for a second.

"What are you talking about?"

"Both you and Peter have the same connections and line in the Motta Phone. It's like he has a copy, he can hear every request granted to both of you by the customers…He's been pretty much sweating non-stop running left and right to attend to everyone. You should thank him when he wakes up"

Santana holds a hand up and ponders for a moment. "Wait, that means I'm not fired?" she asks, already knowing the answer.

"If Peter didn't come sooner and you'd still be working by yourself…you'd probably be fired by the time you woke up this morning"

"Oh my god, he's my savior then" the Latina mutters, smiling at Peter for the first time ever since meeting him. "Guess he's not so bad"

"Of course he's not! He's such a sweetheart, did you know this morning he gave me his pancake because he said one was enough for him?"

She smirks at Rachel upon hearing that. "It's not being a sweetheart, it's being a guy who has a major crush on you" she points out, poking Rachel's cheek. "I swear, the moment he laid eyes on you, I'm pretty sure he thinks its love at first sight"

The co-worker frowns but lets out a giggle. "Even if that's true, I'm not really interested in younger…boys. Older, taller and tougher ones are more of my type"

"Too bad for him … you're going to break his heart if he finds out" Santana sighs, stroking a few of his bangs away from his face. "He's pretty handsome you know… why not give it a shot?"

Rachel snorts and gives Santana a _really? _look. "Seriously? Yeah, he's cute… but like you said, who wants to break his heart? He's too good for me"

Santana smiles briefly before standing up and checking the time. It's around 8am and calls would be coming anytime soon. "I have to go, standby in the hallways or something"

Nodding, Rachel goes to stand up too, walking Santana out of her door. "Oh, where's Brittany by the way?"

Santana puts on her sandals and grins. "She's out in the beach for a swim."

"Are you going to ask her on a date?" Rachel asks, crossing her arms together. "Don't you think she'd want that?"

"I'm definitely going to do something for her. Just you wait, Rachel" Santana replies, flashing a wink. "I promise this time I'll be thinking about her feelings and less about mine"

"That's nice, for a change." Rachel hums, brushing her hair. "I'll see you later then?"

Smirking, Santana walks down the way towards the elevator but not before waving goodbye to Rachel. "Don't forget my break on 12!" she shouts from inside the boxed vehicle, smiling as Rachel caught unto her plan.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Brittany swims up, gasping for air as she reaches the surface, shaking her head to remove some of the water from her face. She leans back and allows herself to float on the sea, admiring the sky.

She misses Santana to be honest and it's crazy because she just parted with her about 4 hours ago because Peter fainted.

Ignoring the whistle coming from a man a few feet away from her, Brittany goes back inside the water and smiles as she spots a group of tiny fishes swimming past her.

She doesn't know how many more days she's staying in Hawaii but what she does know is that she won't stop spending it with Santana during her free time. Needing air, she swims up to surface again but this time, decides to get a drink from Will's bar. Brittany ignores the blatant staring coming from the perverts around her and gasps quietly when she spots Santana by the sand, sunglasses on with Tron by her side, barking.

Brittany walks faster towards Santana and once she's stepping on land, she pounces on the girl and laughs when they fall down, giggles being thrown everywhere.

Looking down at Santana, Brittany can't help but smile wide. "Hi there"

Santana leans up and presses a soft kiss to pink lips, smiling when she feels Brittany smile. "Hi back, how was your swim?"

Scared that her weight might suffocate Santana, Brittany crawls back and sits down on her lap instead, playing on the ends of Santana's tank top. "It was refreshing. And work?"

"I'm not fired so I'm good" Santana jokes, resting on her elbows as she admires Brittany. "Are you thirsty?" she asks, motioning her head to Will's bar.

The blonde, forgetting momentarily why she got off the beach, nods and squeals when Santana carries her up bridal style then sets her back on the sand. Bowing down like a prince, Santana intertwines her fingers with Brittany and leads her to Will's place.

Brittany smiles when she orders two mango shakes from Will but almost pouts when she catches Santana nervously looking at her surroundings. "Santana? What's wrong?"

Feeling like she was caught in action, Santana takes a big gulp and forces a smile. "Nothing, just tired"

Not believing a word she said but choosing to leave it, Brittany smiles and thanks Will as she accepts a rather… wait, this is not a mango shake.

"I didn't order ice cream" Brittany mumbles, confused but her mood suddenly changes when she finally spots the words written from chocolate syrup on top of the ice cream Godzilla.

_DATE?_

She turns to Santana who's finding the walls of Will's bar more interesting than ever and pounces on her yet again, crushing her bones as she peppers tan skin with kisses.

"Is that a yes?" Santana cant help but ask through an attack of sweet pink lips, making her laugh and giggle uncontrollably.

"Actually, I was going to ask you later through phone" Brittany admits bashfully, stroking Santana's hair.

"Through phone?" the Latina asks, curious why.

Brittany bites her lower lip and plants a big wet kiss on Santana's full ones. "You know… _Hello Room Service? Can you help me get a date with Santana Lopez"_ she explains, blushing at what she just said.

"I know its cheesy but I felt like it meant something, you know?"

Santana grins from ear to ear and bops Brittany's nose. "No, that is perfect. Maybe I should have waited for you instead but… I'm also kind of glad you didn't call" she responds with a half-hearted smile.

The pout on Brittany's face makes Santana scream, _no! no! not in that way_ but then she decides to just explain why. "Because… Peter and I kind of have the same Motta Phone right now"

"Does that mean he can hear everything I say?" Brittany asks, her eyebrows furrowed in such a cute way Santana just wants to squeeze her cheeks and kiss her into oblivion.

"Yes, Yes he can Britt-Britt"

Suddenly, Brittany pushes Santana away and looks up into the sky, ignoring the fact Santana's butt is flat on the ground and she's eyeing Brittany with disbelief.

"That means I cant call you anymore for kinky requests?" Brittany's mood dampers but is soon replaced when she sees Santana on the ground, realizing what she did. "Aww is baby Santana okay down there?" she coos, cocking her hip to the side.

Santana rolls her eyes and stretches her arms like a child. "Pick me up?" she asks in such a baby tone, making Brittany melt at her actions right now. "Pretty please Britty?"

"Since you're the most adorable thing ever, I'll help you" Brittany pretended to sound conflicted, grabbing Santana's hand to pull her up but was pushed down instead, being rolled over so Santana laid on top of her.

"Santana! Get off me!" she squeals, desperately trying not to smile while hiding her face from Santana who doesn't bother with everything around her but Brittany only.

"Girls I'm happy you guys are enjoying yourselves but if you don't eat this dessert right now, it will melt" Will interrupts much to Santana's dismay.

"What a cock-block you are Schuester" Santana whines, bringing her and Brittany up to their feet as they take a seat on the stools and start feeding each other.

"Since when was Santana such a corn ball?"

The Latina ignores him and goes to feed Brittany again as the blonde munches on the sugary goodness, licking her fingers as she absentmindedly offers her spoon to Santana who has her mouth open but purposely misses it, causing the ice cream to splatter all over her right cheek. Brittany—whom Santana expects to ramble a bunch of apologizes towards her, laughs non-stop, throwing her head back in laughter.

Santana swipes the ice cream of her cheek and places it by Brittany's lips, watching at blue eyes darken in lust and she sucks all the cream off of Santana's finger, her arousal heightening as well.

"Oh god, I can practically smell the sex oozing from both of you" Will remarks in disdain, waving the air like it would go away.

Ignoring him, Santana checks the time inside the bar and smirks. "It's 12:15… we got 45 minutes?"

Brittany, licking her lips, grabs Tron's leash and Santana's hand, not even bothering to say goodbye to Will as they dash off back to Santana or Brittany's room… probably Brittany's because Tron would be inside the Latina's place.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Scrambling to get the door open as they furiously kiss one another, Brittany moans just as Santana finds her ass and squeezes it, pulling Brittany close to her as they start to grind against one another. She tilts her head to the side as a hot and wet tongue enters her mouth and starts playing with her own. They continue making out by Brittany's door, Santana already breaking the kiss to trail a few more across the nape of her neck, licking it sensually as Brittany lets out a loud moan.

"D-Door, Britt" Santana says breathlessly, hands going up behind the blonde's big t-shirt, glad she was only using that to cover her bikini clad body. Tan fingers scratch against her back as Brittany groans just by her ear, shivering as she feels Santana's fingers unstrap her bikini top and removes it from under her shirt, hands moving to the front to grope perfect, perky and pink nipples.

Pinching and rolling them between her fingers, Brittany starts to buck against Santana as she feels her bulge hitting her covered center, making both of them moan very loudly.

Twisting on the door knob, Santana pushes Brittany inside and slams her gently against the door, ripping her from the white shirt as she starts to fondle her breasts, breaking the kiss just to start sucking on one of them, rolling a bud with her tongue as pale hands start tugging on brown locks, gripping unto them tightly as she wraps one leg around Santana's waist for support.

While moving to the other breast, one of Santana's hands reaches down on Brittany's bikini bottom and slides her hand inside, fingers finding wet heat as she toys with the lips of her pussy. Brittany, not expecting such a move, screams a high pitched wail and almost hurts Santana's scalp as she claws it roughly.

The Latina growls against the blonde's chest and pushes a finger inside her, examining the inside of her sex as she expertly rubs on a certain area, causing tingles to erupt everywhere on Brittany's body that makes her scream again, knees going weak that Santana has to hold her steady with the use of her free hand. Feeling herself almost cumming, Brittany announces it to Santana.

"S-San…I'm going to—"

"—no not yet Britt" she replies softly, kissing her lightly on the lips as she starts pumping into her with two fingers, rubbing that certain spot that makes her go wild while using her thumb to circle her clit.

"Sa-San! Please!" she begs, burying her face inside the crook of the Latina's neck as she suddenly removes her fingers from inside her pussy and kneels on the floor, grabbing Brittany's bikini bottom as she pulls it down, eyeing the sensitive sex in front of her as she sucks on her juicy-filled fingers.

Without a second more, she grips tightly unto Brittany's waist and leans forward, tasting Brittany for what she thinks is the first time, swirling her tongue over the sensitive bud as she sucks on her clit and enters her again with three fingers this time, loving the way Brittany starts to hump on her, almost riding her face as she moans.

"I-I'm cumming!" she exclaims, legs quivering as a powerful wave of pleasure crashes over her and enters Santana's awaiting mouth, lapping every liquid Brittany offers her as she wipes her chin and stands up, smiling as she watches the blonde come down from her high.

But Santana wants to make Brittany feel good and she knows exactly how to make things better. She knows that Brittany's pussy is still sensitive with what just happened and usually, she'd make her rest and calm down for a while but she cant do that now, not when she knows what she's planning to do will make Brittany feel like an angel floating in the clouds.

Santana unbuttons her shorts and kicks them away, not surprised to see her cock already hard and ready. She strokes her member for a while, imagining what just occurred not a few minutes ago as she watches Brittany hum in delight.

She takes a step forward and kisses Brittany firmly on the lips, looking down to line her dick against the other girl's sex.

"Britt… I promise this will feel good" she whispers against bruised lips, missing the way the blonde blinks a couple of times to remove the hazy feeling of pleasure.

And just like that, she slowly enters the blonde and moans when she feels her cum surrounding her cock, making her slid in faster as she pulls out and groans when seeing Brittany's cum all over her cock, it was so many that some even fell on the carpet floor.

"Shit you feel so good" Santana whimpers, plunging back in as she starts a rhythm with Brittany thrusting right back to her, closing her eyes shut to feel Santana more.

Santana stops thrusting as she buries herself to the hilt inside of Brittany, causing her to feel the way her sex entraps and releases her cock, wrapping it firmly and sucking it in like its prey. Santana then makes a move to roll her hips which is the best idea she has ever made since Brittany's moaning like crazy and crying out loud that Santana's hitting her everywhere and poking her g-spots every time she rolls her hips, making her dick roll inside her too—hitting various spots.

"Yes! San-tana, Oh my god, over there!- Fuck! Do that _again"_

Santana grants her wish and there goes Brittany, cumming for a second time.

The Latina, knowing this is the perfect time to start pleasuring Brittany for real, grabs both of her legs and brings them up to let it rest against her elbows, making Brittany squished against the door and the Latina who starts to thrust into her wildly, the new angle making it much more better to hit _those_ spots.

"Shit! Santana—what are you—oh my god!" Brittany yells, cumming once more from the surprise attack. She drops her hands to Santana's shoulders as she grips to them for dear life. "Santana, stop! I'm going to cum a—again!"

But Santana doesn't listen, she knows Brittany will be very happy after what she's going to do so she continues thrusting her dick inside of her now super wet pussy, feeling the blonde's cum drop on her toes as she stops for a while and brings two fingers to her clit, rubbing them furiously as Brittany growls, cumming harder than ever.

"Yes! Holy shit!" she says, fondling her own breasts as she twiddles against her hard nipples, feeling so free and full. "Uhnnn, mhmm…yes… oh yeah, keep—fucking do that again Santana!"

Santana carries Brittany away from the door and places her on top of the living room couch, spreading her legs wider as she almost cums at the sight in front of her. Santana's cock was halfway inside of her, filled with the blonde's big cum as well as Brittany's pussy that is shining with glistening liquid, making a stain on the leather couch.

"Fuck, you really are wet Britt" Santana comments, smirking as she sees the post orgasmic daze on the blonde's face. She looks high, almost like she's floating on cloud nine and Brittany can't help but giggle because she's _that_ high. "Mhmm, I feel like I just peed"

Santana continues her work, pounding into Brittany with all her might and love, creating these amazing squishy and slapping noises of skin-to-skin contact.

"San" Brittany moans, playing with her tits as she smiles at the brunette on top of her. "I think I'm pregnant" she jokes, eyes sparkling mischievously as she pushes herself up and pushes Santana down, dick buried deep inside of her as she sits flushed against the Latina's thighs.

Santana's eyes roll to the back of her head when she feels Brittany's cum splatter against her balls and skin. She's literally that wet.

"mhmm," Brittany says, humming contentedly as she starts rolling her hips, making body movements as she sucks Santana's dick inside of her, feeling the tip of her cock rub certain spongy areas. "That feels soo good, fuuck Santana—what you do to me"

"I-I'm gonna cum" Santana breathes out with short intakes of air, getting dizzy with Brittany practically riding her like a boss, all her cum spreading on her as she feels all of it leaking out of her pussy.

"Yeah, like my pussy sucking on your cock babe?" Brittany says, using dirty talk to push Santana further into release when something pops into her head and she scoops up, letting the head of Santana cock rest inside of her as turns around and drops down, giving Santana a full view of her ass bouncing against her body.

"Oh my fucking shit." Santana gasps, slapping her hand to her face as she tries to calm herself down and not blow her load just by the sight of Brittany's ass.

The blonde smirks and starts to ride her again, faster this time as she rubs her own clit and cries out helplessly when she feels Santana returning her moves, thrusting up just in time for Brittany to drop down and feel her enter her in the most delicious way—causing them both to cum like a big explosion.

"Fuck…that was amazing" Santana says, groaning when she feels Brittany continue to roll her hips around Santana's cock so that she would relish the feeling.

"Mhmm… I don't think I've come that hard since you fucked me yesterday" Brittany confesses, pulling herself off of Santana but not without a squishy sound erupting as her cock slaps on the Latina's bellybutton.

"You're crazy in sex" Santana cant help but say, smiling up to Brittany whose finger is down her sex and scoops a few essence, bringing it to her lips as she sucks them dry.

The Latina's mouth waters at the sight.

"We taste good together" she reveals, flipping her hair to the side. "You should taste"

Santana quirks an eyebrow and pops her lips. "And how am I going to do that?" she asks, rubbing smooth thighs as Brittany crawls further on top of her and holds unto the armrest of the couch, pussy right above Santana's face.

"Maybe you should eat me and find out?" she suggests, smirking to herself as she slowly goes down on Santana's face and gasps when she feels her tongue doing laps against her wet, dripping pussy.

"Oh Jesus…" Brittany groans, looking down briefly to only see a cum-covered face Santana.

And its only around 12:45pm.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Hey guys! It took kind of long because I decided to change the plot, I'll give you a twist: This chapter was supposed to be Santana finding out about this Damian Cross guy and thinks Brittany's been using her for fun so they kind of put a distance between one another and then Santana loses her job because Peter was supposed to be plotting his revenge on her but I really like him as a goody-goody so yeah.

I'm kind of half-done with the next chapter but I need suggestions because I'm running out! What kind of smut do you want and a room service request then I'll try to consider it if I seriously like it! KINKY IDEAS EVERYONE ;)

Xoxo,

M

I'm so sorry again for the super long update! I know I'm bad at keeping promises so I wont promise anything for now but I will say that its my SEMBREAK from school so I got lots of time to write! Yay right?

Follow me at my fan twitter account! - brittanagleeek and maybe personal account too? Tehee I follow back anyways! MAIndblowingg

**OH AND PLEASE DONT FORGET TO REVIEW! PRETTY PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP? :( THANKS GUYS!**


End file.
